¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?
by TsubasaMay
Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino."
1. Kaho Mizuki

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino."**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 1: Kaho Mizuki

Pov Kaho

– Señorita Mizuki, desde mañana podrá empezar a dar clases en la sección 3-D, espero que usted pueda ayudarnos. – Un señor regordete me observaba fijamente, mientras yo jugaba con mis largos cabellos rojizos, el bajo la mirada hacia mi pecho.

–Espero ser de gran ayuda, pero– el hombre seguía con la mirada fija en mi pecho– creo que primero debería respetarme como mujer y evitar observarme de tan morbosa forma– el hombre sonrió torcidamente levantando la mirada, me vio a los ojos donde por primera vez en toda esta visita vi sus ojos negros y el mis ojos color caramelo. Con una reverencia me despedí del director de la secundaria Seijo, a quien veía a través de aquel espejo, observarme con descaro el trasero.

Solo debía soportarlo hasta que ella despierte su poder.

Mis tacones resonaban por los pasillos de la secundaria Seijo, todos los jóvenes se giraban a observarme, algunas veces esto llegaba a ser una molestia, pero llego el momento que uno se acostumbra a esto y se termina sonriendo como siempre, tan distraída estaba que no me di cuenta de que un chico a mi lado se acerca y se presenta – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, supongo que usted será la nueva profesora –lo observo, seguía siendo el mismo chico, aquel que era como un mismísimo caballero inglés pero también era tan sádico que realmente aterra – Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, y si seré su nueva profesora, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, pero por el momento estoy apurada espero charlar otro día – lo observo nuevamente y me despido de él.

Voy caminando por la vereda desgastada, miro las casas humildes pero lindas, observo hacia el horizonte y solo veo una calle que se va volviendo cada vez más estrecho. Me pongo a pensar en las cosas que pasaron en el pasado y no puedo evitar que lo peor que hice en mi vida fue no contactar con ella, porque todo lo que está pasando ahora es culpa mía y de Eriol – por no advertirle.

Eriol, el solo pensar en su nombre me hace sonrojar, lo extraño demasiado, pero no debo ser obvia. Seguramente a él también le borró su memoria, esa cosa es completamente repugnante, su aura es asquerosa y desprende un olor fétido, sus ojos azules solo son capaces de ver con malicia, era casi la maldad misma. Después de todo es todo lo negativo de las cartas Clow.

Lo sabía, ambos lo sabíamos que no importaba la decisión de ella, porque cualquier elección que escogiera habría sido dolorosa.

Era muy temprano sin embargo no pude evitar levantarme, el solo hecho de reencontrarme con las personas que deje atrás alguna vez siempre se me viene a la mente, nuevamente los volvería a conocer.

Después de barrer todo el templo, me arregló para ir a la escuela, el camino hacia Seijo se me hizo igual de nostálgico, aun quería escapar de todo pero era imposible algún día tendría que dar la cara, por eso mientras subsistía en este infierno tendría que ser una hipócrita dándole al mundo la espalda, pero la verdad ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría por lo que se desea?, cuál era la verdad tras esta sonrisa, ¿era un ángel o un demonio?, mi alma gritaba ayuda pero nadie lograba escucharme, ¿qué tan alto tendría que gritar para lograr ser escuchada?

Después de barrer todo el templo, me arregló para ir a la escuela, el camino hacia Seijo se me hizo igual de nostálgico, aun quería escapar de todo pero era imposible algún día tendría que dar la cara, por eso mientras subsistía en este infierno tendría que ser una hipócrita dándole al mundo la espalda, pero la verdad ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría por lo que se desea?, cuál era la verdad tras esta sonrisa, ¿era un ángel o un demonio?, mi alma gritaba ayuda pero nadie lograba escucharme, ¿qué tan alto tendría que gritar para lograr ser escuchada?

Una tierna joven de ojos verde jade, posada enfrente de mí me observaba con curiosidad, llevaba el uniforme de Seijo sonrió y me dijo – ¡Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto!– la sonrisa de la muchacha seguía intacta, era altamente contagiosa, la niña aún no se rendía y me dijo: – ¿Cómo se llama usted?–Me rendí y mostré una sonrisa a la chica respondiendo – Kaho…Kaho Mizuki – la joven sonrió aún más por conseguir la sonrisa, observo su muñeca y con un gracioso gesto salió corriendo diciendo que iba tarde. Luego de un rato también salí corriendo.

Por suerte la escuela estaba cerca, el señor Toheruza me guío al salón donde a partir de ahora daría clases, algunos profesores me miraban con lástima en los ojos, me dieron la peor clase que podría existir, en ese salón solo había chicos problema, todos al menos una vez estuvieron en el salón de castigo.

Cuando entre al salón vi muchos ojos que me observaban y otros pares me ignoraban totalmente, dos chicos llamaron mi atención era la joven de ojos verdes y el muchacho de aura elegante, pero ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?, me los imaginaba en un salón común y corriente como cualquier alumno, sin embargo, estaban en el salón de alumnos problema.

No eran más de quince alumnos, los observaba lentamente y me topé con unos ojos ámbares desde lo más profundo del salón, su mirada era desafiante y había odio en ellos, no pude evitar sentir un déjà vu. Un poco más adelante había una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y tez pálida, me observaba atentamente, pero con dulzura.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente, algunos alumnos se me acercaron y me hablaban como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, ¿De verdad aquellos jóvenes, eran los chicos problema del instituto?, si ellos son así no me quiero imaginar como son los demás, seguramente el verdadero paraíso de un profesor.

Yoshiyuki Terada se me acerco y con una sonrisa me saludo, otros profesores también se me acercaron con curiosidad, eran temas completamente triviales los que hablaban, ¿realmente eran profesores? Más bien parecen alumnos, hablando solamente de los rumores que circulan alrededor de la escuela, una profesora se me acerco y me pregunto:

– ¿Qué tal el primer día?, me contaron que te has ido con "ellos" – "ellos" realmente es patético el hecho de que ni siquiera se aprendieran sus nombres. Pero digna como siempre conteste – Mejor de lo que esperaba – mi gran sonrisa hizo desencajar el rostro de la profesora.

–Yo una vez también les di clases, aunque no lo soporte eran unos escandalosos.– Escandalosos, realmente eran bastante tranquilos conmigo ¿Será porque es el primer día? – una de las mejores alumnas es Daidouji Tomoyo – aquella chica de hermoso cabello oscuro, si la recuerdo es bastante inteligente – Solo se fue por Kinomoto, esa chica es una total despistada y atolondrada, quizás también tenga un retraso mental– la profesora se reía ante su propio chiste, hice sonar lo más posible mi silla y apoye mis manos en mi cadera tratando de evitar golpearla, le grite: – ¡Y tu quien crees que eres para decirle a alguien que tiene un retraso mental!, acaso no te has oído, realmente das pena.

Ella sonrió aún más y dijo:– Supongo que tienes razón – se paró de su lugar y se dirigió al salón que ahora le tocaba dar clases. Su caminar era coqueto y sus largas piernas eran esbeltas como su cuerpo, su cabello rubio estaba tomado con un lápiz de pasta, Kana Matsurami era una mujer hermosa y coqueta, pero aun así no ha logrado ser una persona que me logre agradar.

No pude evitar pensar que esa mujer es solo una de las marionetas de _esa cosa._

Luego de un par de horas logre aprenderme los nombres de la mayoría de los chicos, una de las ventajas de conocer a algunos es que me aligera la tarea de aprender nombres. También comprendí que ellos no eran chicos problema sino simplemente incomprendidos.

Matsurami coqueta como siempre, paso por mi lado y con su sonrisa ladina me invito a tomar un café con algunos profesores para "conocernos".

El camino con algunos de mis nuevos compañeros era ameno y tranquilo, al llegar al café pedimos una mesa para los cuatro. Matsurami luego de pedir un café para cada uno puso las manos encima de la mesa, con su sonrisa se dirigió a mí y volvió a decir: –Supongo que ya conociste a tus nuevos alumnos– yo asentí con mi rostro, ella volvió a repetir:

–Sin embargo, no los conoces como nosotros– Aun seguía con el tema de tratar de descerebrados a mis alumnos – Li Syaoran, ten en mente este nombre ese chico te dará muchos problemas, es un delincuente incluso hay rumores que es un drogadicto– ese muchacho de mirada desafiante era un delincuente ¿Seria verdad?

––

**Hola, Soy Myra Blond:**

**Mucho gusto, este es un fanfic quizás con una trama demasiado común, pero aun así tiene un pequeño toque. Este principio será narrado por Kaho sin embargo más adelante será narrado por los demás personajes de este fic.**

**Espero que les guste este fanfic, espero sus Rewiews y críticas constructivas.**


	2. Sakura Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

– _pensamiento_– y flash-back en otras ocasiones.

– Dialogo–.

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capitulo 2: "Sakura Kinomoto"

Desde la llegada de la señorita Mizuki, todos mis compañeros se han vuelto más unidos de lo que éramos, pues nuestra causa era la misma, Kana Matsurami era una profesora consentida e hipócrita, se dedicada a exiliar a alumnos que alguna vez no le han hecho caso, la verdad es la consentida del director, algunos rumores hasta dicen que tuvieron alguna aventura pero si la hubo o no, no es problema mío ni de mis compañeros.

Matsurami, era la misma profesora que se dedicaba a difundir rumores sobre nosotros, antes éramos alumnos comunes y corrientes, pero ella con su sonrisa y palabras que se las llevan el viento logro convencer al director Toheruza de la creación de esta estúpida sección de alumnos problema.

Mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, era hermosa pero al ver esta injusticia ella misma se exilió condenándose a este mundo de inadaptados, alias "chicos problema" cada uno de nosotros fue catalogado con un defecto sin embargo ninguno era malvado.

Takashi Yamasaki era un mentiroso crónico, lo exiliaron con la razón de mentirle a los profesores y alumnos de fantasiosas historias. Chiharu Mihara es la novia de Yamasaki pero no la exiliaron por él, sino por los golpes que le daba al propio Yamasaki, "es una chica extremadamente violenta, algún día podría golpear a un profesor y a sus compañeros".

Naoko Yanagizawa fue exiliada por ser una vanidosa y egoísta compañera que trata de destacar ante sus compañeros con sus grandes libros y perfectas notas. A Rika le dieron un ultimátum ya que la descubrieron teniendo una relación sentimental con un profesor.

Eriol Hiragizawa poco se sabe es un poco misterioso y la verdad ni se porque lo exiliaron, ya que antes de ser mandado aquí era uno de los alumnos preferidos de la profesora.

Yo Sakura Kinomoto fui exiliada a causa de mi despiste crónico, siempre estaba en las nubes y mis notas no parecían mejorar, solo japonés y gimnasia me hacían destacar, la profesora decidió ponerme en esta clase ya que según ella yo iba atrasada en comparación con mis compañeros.

–Kinomoto, podrías quitarte de la entrada– Ese era Li Syaoran, normalmente lo tachaban de "delincuente" e incluso un drogadicto, pero la verdad sí que impacta y te da un bofetón en la cara por juzgar antes de conocer, la verdad es que después de convivir con Li cerca de seis meses he aprendido mucho de él, es muy amable pero no lo demuestra.

No tiene amigos en el salón y quien estaría más cerca de serlo es Yamasaki, pero aun así Li es una persona muy lejana, la verdad incluso antes me llamaba tonta o idiota pero incluso con el tiempo comencé a encariñarme con un delincuente.

El jamás fumado, lo sé porque con el tiempo lo he comprobado, el me enseño que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada sino por su contenido. La señorita Mizuki ingreso al salón de clases y nos habló de un paseo de principio de año. Un campamento, seria en unas semanas.

Al terminar las clases me dirigí con mis compañeras Rika, Naoko y Chiharu a el club de porristas donde todos los miércoles y jueves ensayábamos coreografías, en la cancha estaban los chicos del club de futbol entre ellos Li, ya me acostumbre a observarlo desde la lejanía.

Tomoyo dice que es posible que el me guste, con el solo hecho de mencionarlo me sonrojo, sin embargo Li no es mi primer amor ya que Yukito Tsukishiro lo fue, él es el mejor amigo de mi hermanos quizás algo más, aunque la verdad aún no han dicho nada del tema.

Cuando iba en sexto de primaria me confesé a Yukito sin embargo el me rechazo, aquello me destrozo por completo incluso aunque aparentaba ser fuerte a veces me rompía. Hasta que hace seis meses exactamente me topé con aquel chico delincuente, de casualidad escucho mi llanto, sin embargo no me consoló, y el solo hecho de recordarlo me saca una sonrisa

–_Kinomoto, apártate del camino__– es cierto me puse a llorar en plena calle, pero es que las lágrimas simplemente salían y no era capaz de controlarlas. Li me observo lo suficiente y se apartó. –Ten, supongo que te servirá más que a mí__– dicho esto me entrego un pañuelo azul con líneas blancas y siguió su camino, era patético que un chico con una fama de los mil demonios me diera un pañuelo por voluntad propia._

– _¡Li!__– grite su apellido lo más fuerte que podía pero las lágrimas me contenían la voz, el miro hacia atrás y yo me lancé a abrazarlo por la espalda y mis lágrimas aún corrían sin embargo el no hizo nada por apartarme, ni siquiera me hablo__– Por favor ayúdame, no quiero seguir sufriendo por él, sin embargo ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente para que me ayudes._

–_Pues entonces empieza por correrte porque si seguimos en esta posición nos atropellaran– Su voz era calmada y me tranquilizaba, sin embargo me di cuenta que estábamos en mitad de una calle, el letrero con luz verde ya se estaba poniendo de color rojo, y las personas a nuestro alrededor nos observaban con curiosidad, como si fuéramos una pareja, agarre la mano de Li y lo lleve a un lugar más apartado, el no hizo nada como supuse._

_Llegamos a un lugar muy tranquilo, apenas había una banca y un árbol, me senté y el hizo lo mismo, ahí me di cuenta que el llevaba unas bolsas y le pregunte: – ¿Qué es eso? – el me observo nuevamente y con su rostro serio me dijo:_

–_Idiota, no ves que es una bolsa con comida– reí ante su apodo, la verdad es que el pocas veces me llamaba "Kinomoto" usualmente me llamaba idiota, tonta o simplemente oye. – ¿Comida? – mi pregunta hizo que Li hiciera una mueca de desesperación y contesto: – Pues claro comida o acaso crees que soy un extraterrestre que se alimenta de almas de seres humanos desesperados._

–_Jamás creí que eras un extraterrestre, pero tu ¿Fumas? – Li pareció desconcertado sin embargo contesto: – Otra vez ese estúpido rumor donde todos dicen que soy un delincuente drogadicto, pero la verdad es que no fumo, no siento la necesidad de impresionar a alguien con un cigarro en la boca._

_Esa era una respuesta digna de Li, la verdad era mal catalogado, sin embargo a mí me agrada. – ¿Tu madre no te espera en casa? – Li nuevamente me observo sin embargo me contesto: –no, vivo solo. – aquella respuesta si me sorprendió un joven de quince años viviendo solo. – ¿Trabajas? – Li ya estaba aburrido de tantas preguntas, se despidió sin contestar mi última pregunta y se fue tan rápido y sigiloso como me encontró._

Aún recuerdo como unas semanas después cuando con las chicas fuimos a tomar un helado, me lo encontré trabajando en una pastelería, él se sonrojo furiosamente y no nos atendió.

Después de clases siempre iba a verlo en aquella heladería, él se sonrojaba cada vez que yo lo observaba, poco a poco me acerque a, el hasta que inevitablemente me enamore.

"_Prometo llamarte, algún día"_

Recuerdo suspalabras como si estuvieran tatuadas en mí, me llamo sin embargo solo me mandaba mensajes preguntando donde vendían chocolates, aquello me sorprendió sin embargo ambos fuimos a comprar aquel chocolate, ahí fue cuando mi hermano lo conoció, se llevaron como el demonio _literalmente._

Es muy tarde para las presentaciones sin embargo me presentare, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y tengo quince años, vivo con mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto y mi hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto, mi madre murió cuando tenía tres dulces años, aun no era consciente sin embargo mi padre y mi hermano siempre hacen que este feliz y que ella está ahora disfrutando del cielo, esperando por nosotros y velando nuestro bienestar.

Mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto _– _antes Amamiya_– _se casó con mi padre y trabajo como modelo, murió muy joven debo decir, sin embargo su vida fue hermosa.

Mi madre era como aquel oasis que se encuentra en medio del desierto, siempre la gente se juntaba a su alrededor solo para observarla. Tuvo una prima Sonomi Daidouji, ella la quería con el alma y siempre se opuso a su casamiento con mi padre.

Hoy día con las chicas haremos una pijamada, ya que hace mucho tiempo no nos hablamos, estoy en la mansión de Tomoyo _–Alias humilde hogar–_ Tomoyo tenía todo preparado, incluso me dijo que no llevara pijama es muy insistente cuando quiere _– y manipuladora._

La pijamada se haría en la casa de Chiharu, quien ya tenía todo preparado. Cuando llegamos a su casa ya estaban todas la chicas, comimos demasiado sentía que mi estómago iba a reventar, sin embargo ese trozo de pizza aún estaba ahí esperándome

–_Pues desgraciadamente, tendré que volver a estar a dieta porque este trozo me lo como–_ Chiharu volvió con una sonrisa ladina y dijo:_–_Juguemos verdad o reto_– _todas las chicas aceptaron, incluso yo –Quien empieza, que tal si empezamos por Naoko–dijo Chiharu y Naoko se retorcía en su asiento arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado jugar sin embargo decidió Verdad.

– ¿A qué chico del salón encuentras atractivo?– Sentí pena por Naoko, si me preguntaban eso tendría que responder con la verdad. Naoko respiro profundamente y contestó: – a Tamaha Yuu– A Naoko le gustaba aquel chico que ayudaba en la biblioteca, es una noticia completamente sorprendente para mí.

Le tocaba a Chiharu, Naoko haría la pregunta y después de vacilar le preguntó– ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor beso que te ha dado Yamasaki?– Chiharu inmediatamente se sonrojo y contestó – Pues cuando me beso a escondidas de sus padres cuando teníamos doce años– Habrá sido la excitación de estar a escondidas lo que provoco que aquel fuera el mejor beso de Chiharu, o simplemente que fue la primera vez que lo hacían.

Me tocaba a mí, Tomoyo me haría la pregunta, sin embargo soy más inteligente escogí reto. Tomoyo sonrió sádicamente y dijo: – mañana en cuando entremos a clase– le dio un poco de tensión al ambiente y siguió – Le darás un beso en los labios a Li, claro está que con Meiling presente.

Aquello era un suicidio, claro está lo decía por Meiling porque lo del beso me agradaba–_ y mucho_– sin embargo Meiling era muy sobreprotectora con Li – Lo harás o prefieres verdad– dude un momento sin embargo tendré que quedarme con verdad pues, quería que mi primer beso fuera especial.

–Di alguna de las características del chico que te gusta, o simplemente algo que te guste de los chicos– Tomoyo fue piadosa sin embargo conteste – Sus ojos, color ámbar, su cabello castaño, su timidez y lo más que me gusta de él son sus pequeños gestos conmigo y que no a todo el mundo él le agrade, pues de esa forma es más mío que de ellos.

Mi discurso fue casi un testamento, ellas me observaban atentamente hasta que Chiharu dijo: – Te gusta…Li– parecía dudosa, a su lado Rika se mantenía callada y Naoko miraba hacia los lados, Chiharu dijo: – Sakura…– Su mirada me indicaba la lástima que me tenía, aquello me dio rabia, ella era mi amiga debería apoyarme en esto no tenerme lastima, seguro piensa que me gusta el peligro y por eso me gusta el.

–_Cálmate Sakura son tus amigas y ellas te quieren mucho, solo están un poco preocupadas por tus gustos amorosos._

**Marzo, 2015**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola lectores y lectoras, espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo/prólogo. **

**Como ven ninguno de ellos son "chicos problema" solo son **_**–incomprendidos–**_** la verdad, espero que les guste la trama, no quise que Sakura se enamorara de Li con el paso de los capítulos, pues eso alargaría mucho más el fic, soy un poco lenta para escribir y tampoco hago los capitulo tan **_**Extensos**_**.**

**Bueno normalmente ocupo cursiva para Flash-back y pensamientos entre líneas. Espero no cambiar las personalidades de los personajes, y si en algún momento dejan de ser ello pido por favor comunicármelo.**

**Kana Matsurami es una personaje creada por mi **– _**MyraBlond, por si se les olvida mi apodo.**_

**Si es que quieren pueden dejar Reviews, estaré gustosa de leerlos, si tienen dudas no duden ni un solo momento y comuníquenmelo, si tengo falta de ortografías también comuníquenmelo. Muchas gracias por aquella lectora que dejo review.**

**Atte. MyraBlond**


	3. Syaoran Li

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 3: "Syaoran Li"

Mi nombre es Li Xiao Lang, sin embargo, aquí en Japón me llaman Li Syaoran, su significado es el mismo "Pequeño lobo", tengo catorce años y en julio cumplo los quince, estoy un año adelantado (1), vivo en un departamento con mi prima Meiling quien es solo un fastidio, sin embargo, pasa muy poco tiempo en casa.

Entre mis gustos está el chocolate, las matemáticas y los libros, muchos dicen que mis gustos no pegan ni con pegamento sin embargo ya me acostumbre a ignorarlos. Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores sin embargo no merece la pena que mencione sus nombres – _al menos en este momento_– Normalmente dicen que soy un amargado, antisocial, muy serio, incluso que soy un delincuente drogadicto.

Ese apodo fue creado por una profesora llamada Kana Matsurami, la verdad ella prácticamente tenía una mafia en la escuela, exilio a quince alumnos y los condeno a la soledad, antes éramos más sin embargo, muchos se cambiaron de escuela.

Llegue a Japón hace un año, pero hace seis meses la conocí, una chica que no solo no me juzgaba, ella era única en toda su expresión, era despistada y amable. Su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto, como una hermosa flor – _Flor de cerezo_– incluso pensé confesarme más de una vez, pero aun temía que ella siguiera enamorada de –_esa persona_.

No soy una persona muy buena haciendo amigos, sin embargo, Yamasaki es el único que se me acerca, es mi único amigo. Muchos se alejan de el por mentiroso, sin embargo, nosotros nos acompañamos, él es novio de una chica llamada Chiharu Mihara, una chica que siempre lo golpea sin embargo él no se defiende ya que sabe que después de todo ella siempre parara para evitar lesiones.

– _realmente me gustaría que al menos Sakura me considerara más que un amigo._

Soy tan patético, que solo en mis sueños Sakura es mi novia, observo a mi alrededor es mi departamento tan solitario como siempre el televisor permanece apagado, las luces más tenues iluminan esta habitación, dándole un aspecto aún más solitario, agarre un libro a mi lado y me puse lentes de descanso, no uso lentes sin embargo si los utilizo mi vista no arde.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, Meiling entro al departamento cargada de bolsas, me miro con suspicacia y me dijo: – No me ayudaras, Xiao-kun– Odio cuando me llama así, me hace sentir más patético de lo que soy. Sin embargo le ayudo con unas pocas bolsas, después de todo ella es una chica y como principio básico debo ser caballeroso y ayudarla –_Aunque es Meiling, realmente das asco_– mi mente normalmente es negativa y no me ayuda en nada.

Dejamos todas las bolsas en los sillones color crema, Meiling quejándose me dijo – Sabes las chicas hicieron una pijamada y ni si quiera se dignaron invitarme, pero no te preocupes haremos una nosotros quizás la pasemos bien– Meiling parecía furiosa, además de celosa, sin embargo, continúo: – Invite a Hiragizawa, Ryuoh y Yamasaki, de las chicas a Lidia y Lea, la pasaremos súper bien – el ego de Meiling aumentaba con cada palabra que decía, y como siempre organiza cosas y ni siquiera me dice – y donde precisamente, vas a hacer dichosa pijamada.

–Esa es precisamente la mejor parte porque ni siquiera moverás tu trasero, será aquí mismo– Por dios, mataré a Meiling, donde hay cerca una pistola, o mejor aún un cuchillo para que sea más lenta su muerte– ¡Controla ese puto vocabulario Meiling, y como lleguen aquí esos estúpidos te juro que los lanzo de una patada a la calle!– el timbre sonó y Meiling dijo – He ganado, ya llegaron y como tú les lances a la calle te juro que en este mismo departamento haré la fiesta del año, e invitaré a toda la escuela, y ni siquiera me dignaré avisarte.

–_Touché._

Llegaron todos juntos con cientos de bolsas, al igual que Meiling, todos me saludaron. Hiragizawa no era precisamente la persona que más me agradara en el mundo sin embargo, por ahora lo pasaba, Yamasaki pese a sus mentiras era mi amigo, Ryuoh también era un gran amigo normalmente peleábamos aunque en juego– Parecen niños–ignoro a mi estúpida conciencia y prosigo, ambos nos respetamos mutuamente y también fue exiliado por Matsurami, ya que según ella era violento y egocéntrico.

Por último están estas dos chicas Lea y Lidia, ellas son las únicas amigas de Meiling. Lea Benoit es sudamericana con parientes franceses, llegó a Japón con sus padres en busca de mejores oportunidades laborales, jamás nos ha dicho que país viene sin embargo no importa mucho, su cabello es castaño oscuro como el mío y enormes ojos café con enormes pestañas que decoran su rostro. Lidia Okazaki es de algún lugar, nunca nos ha dicho de donde viene y poco interés tengo en saberlo, Su cabello es negro y no tiene flequillo, tiene los ojos azules y piel blanca. Ambas van un grado por debajo de nosotros, como las conoció Meiling es otro misterio y tampoco deseo saberlo.

A pesar de todo, lo pasamos muy bien nunca está de más pasar un tiempo con mis "amigos", ellos cada día son más cercanos a mí y creo que en algún momento de la vida, diré que ellos fueron mis mejores amigos, grandes compañeros, mis confidentes. Pero aun así eran unos idiotas con todas sus palabras, claro, está incluyéndome.

Ryuoh cada día se vuelve más idiota, y lo borracho lo es aún más, maldigo el día en que le permití a Meiling tener esta estúpida pijamada…ah lo olvidaba jamás pidió permiso. Esa estúpida, y Ryuoh roncaba a todo pulmón, como si nosotros no existiéramos. Los odio.

Pasó más de una hora y no podía conciliar el sueño, maldito Ryuoh, roncaba muy fuerte y para variar a Meiling se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea: – ¡Todos dormiremos en el cuarto de estar, por lo que traje muchas frazadas y almohadas, y por supuesto comida! – Alguna vez a Meiling se le ha ocurrido una idea peor, creo que fue cuando quiso acampar afuera de casa en plena lluvia, la carpa se voló y ambos nos resfriamos. Esta estúpida idea también quedara grabada en mi libreta mental, dormir muchos chicos, en un espacio reducido, algunos roncando, y el maldito mal olor inunda mi olfato – ¡Vaya! Ryuoh se está liberando– mi mente se tenía que hacer presente, estúpida solo hace que me deprima aún más recordando esos asquerosos olores

A las dos de la madrugada se sintió un portazo, y las ruedas de una maleta, venía a un paso apresurado y se escuchaban voces silenciosas. La luz se encendió y vi una hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro y unas ojeras de miedo. ¡Por favor, todo menos esto! Esa estúpida joven se lanzó sobre mí diciendo incoherencias, lo único que alcancé a oírle es

–Xiao Lang-Kun te extrañe muchísimo.

–Mátenme, por favor, todo menos esto– Mi mente se reía de mi mala suerte.

* * *

Existen días buenos, regulares, malos y asquerosamente malos, este día es como esos, es porque "ella" volvió, y esa profesora del demonio no para de interrogarme, las odio a ambas.

–Vamos Li, ¿desde qué edad fumas? – pregunta del demonio, ya le he contestado muchísimas veces que no fumo– Profesora, como siga así le juro que no respondo por mis respuestas– Ella pareció aburrirse de este interrogatorio, y me preguntó – Deseo hablar con tu madre ¿puedes citarla para mañana? – Como si mi madre viniera por esas estupideces, jamás le diría que la llaman para decirle mentiras de mí.

–No– La profesora parecía perder la paciencia, leyó mi informe personal, y entre esos mi nacionalidad, volvió a preguntar: – ¿Tu madre se encuentra en Hong Kong? – pese a todo solo asentí con mi cabeza en gesto positivo, ella pareció entender pero aun así continuo.

–Por casualidad, ¿no hay ningún familiar tuyo mayor de edad? – Esta profesora del demonio, la odio sin embargo contesto – Si– dudo un momento, la verdad no quiero que venga sin embargo es ella o mi madre – Es mi hermana mayor Shiefa.

Kinomoto apareció por la puerta con gran alboroto y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y dijo: – ¡Sea lo que sea por lo que culpan a Li, él es inocente no ha hecho nada! – Kinomoto siempre trata de rescatarme, sin embargo, la profesora Mizuki alzo una ceja y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, ella dijo– Esta bien Li puedes retirarte, pero mañana a primera hora debe presentarse tu hermana– Sakura abrió su boca en signo de sorpresa y cuando trato de preguntarme Salió corriendo, la verdad no quiero que la conozca – Seguro si conoce a Shiefa sale corriendo.

Luego de salir del salón, me dirijo a un lugar más alejado, saco mi celular del bolsillo es muy simple la verdad no deseó un celular lleno de aplicaciones que jamás usaré y de música que obviamente tampoco escucharé. Escuche el clásico sonido de cuando un celular marcaba y cuando por fin contestó tuve que alejarme el celular del oído.

– ¡Xiao-kun, hasta que me llamas!, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado– Suele ser una exagerada– Nos vimos ayer– contesto tan frío como siempre, si ella estuviera aquí juraría que estaría haciendo gestos raros y quejándose como siempre de lo serio que soy.

–Mañana debes venir mi profesora quiere conocerte– Juraría que ella jamás se esperó esa respuesta, cortó, no me lo espere de ella tampoco se despidió eso era realmente perturbador.

Luego de un rato aparecieron Ryuoh, Yamasaki y Hiragizawa, se me acercaron y contaban anécdotas casi imposibles de creer, aunque hay que admitirlo no sabía que los egipcios eran excelentes pistoleros y que los salmones comen caramelos que eran de polvo de hada. Aunque algo no coincide – ¿No se supone que los pistoleros eran los vaqueros? – Yamasaki alzo su dedo índice y contestó– Lo que pasa es que antiguamente los vaqueros y los egipcios eran rivales– Ryuoh, aburrido de la conversación dijo– Bien ya me aburrí de este par de mentirosos y este estúpido idiota que les cree– me lanzo sobre Ryuoh, él sonríe, justo lo que quería.

Los alumnos se juntan a nuestro alrededor aunque nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, Hiragizawa estaba apostando quien ganaría, y Yamasaki mintiendo de cómo se inició la pelea, Ryuoh me observaba estaba listo, sin embargo, Kinomoto apareció junto con la profesora y Daidouji, sin embargo Ryuoh ya estaba listo para atacarme y yo igual.

* * *

Estúpida profesora, me dejo en detención junto con Ryuoh que reía a pesar de los golpes y moretes que tenía en el cuerpo y rostro– Vaya esta vez ganas solo porque tienes menos golpes que yo– Ryuoh, es muy hábil me había logrado golpear, lo suficiente como para que quiera ponerme curitas en el rostro –Me veo ridículo, con esas cosas.

Mi hermana entró corriendo, su rostro reflejaba preocupación y furia, ambos iban dirigidos hacia mí, la profesora nos hizo entrar en una oficina, Shiefa y yo nos sentamos frente a la profesora que nos observaba a ambos y soltó una pequeña risa.

–Realmente se parecen mucho– Shiefa y yo nos miramos, sus ojos tenían un brillo yo solo la ignore, la profesora tosió buscando llamar nuestra atención – Bueno, como ve su hermano es realmente un chico conflictivo– Shiefa sonrió y me miro, no sé cómo pero me abrazo y me revolvió el cabello y dijo – Xiao-kun ha sido un chico muuuuy malo en mi ausencia, pero no se preocupe profesora, he vuelto a cuidar a mi hermanito desde ahora no lo dejaré hacer fiestas en casa– mi hermana me recordó justo como me encontró el día de ayer.

–Profesora puede creer que ayer me encontré a este niño– Odio cuando me dice niño, sin embargo, sigue diciéndome así– Haciendo una fiesta, incluso un chico que roncaba como si no hubiera mañana, estaba borracho y trato de besarme a la fuerza– la profesora me observaba, genial mi hermana me creo una reputación aun peor. – Pero Meiling, sí que es peor, es un verdadero caso.

–Pero, sin embargo, si usted se dedica a estos casos perdidos, se dará cuenta de que ambos tienen un corazón de oro, y que el solo hecho de haberlos juzgado antes de conocerlos, la perseguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos – La profesora quedo boquiabierta con las palabras de mi hermana, ella me sonrió y dijo: – Porque, eso es algo que solo yo puedo decir con mis palabras, porque soy tu hermana mayor y te vi desde que estabas en el vientre de madre. – yo también sonreí, ella me abrazo pero esta vez era cálido y sencillo, era un verdadero abrazo.

La profesora quedó aún más confundida, nos observaba y yo solamente quería que la tierra me tragara, odio a Shiefa.

* * *

**Abril, 2015**

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola!, soy MyraBlond:**

**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo y donde podemos comprobar que la profesora Mizuki se va dando cuenta de que Syaoran no es un chico malo, bueno no tanto.**

**Realmente agradezco todo su apoyo, y espero que sigan leyendo, sus reviews son muy buenos y realmente me animan a seguir publicando. Me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo, espero que no sea demasiado latoso y aburrido, sin embargo, Shiefa es un personaje crucial para este fanfic.**

**Ryuoh, **es un personaje de RG veda, y participo en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, en el mundo de Outo, fue un amigo de Syaoran, y bueno me gustó mucho su amistad. Lidia y Lea son personajes de mi propiedad, realmente solo son amigas de Meiling – ella también merece amigas – No diré la nacionalidad de Lea, ya que ni yo misma lo he pensado, solo diré que es sudamericana con pariente Franceses y Lidia es de algún lugar del mundo.

**Tengo catorce años y en julio cumplo los quince, estoy un año adelantado (1), **bueno según el manga (una imagen del capítulo siete, me parece) sale el nombre, los gustos y sus materias favoritas – de Syaoran claro– sale que él nació el 13 de julio de 1988 y Sakura el 1 primero de abril de 1988, por lo que Syaoran es menor a Sakura, si tienen algo que decir, sin lugar a dudas pueden comentármelo.

**En el próximo Capítulo será POV Eriol.**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Atte. MyraBlond.**


	4. Eriol Hiragizawa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capitulo 4: "Eriol Hiragizawa"

* * *

Me arreglo el cabello, aunque parezca femenino me gusta cuidar mi imagen personal, todo lo contrario a Li que gracias a su desordenada apariencia casi te atrae a decirle que es un delincuente, el día de ayer vi una de las imágenes más bizarras en mi vida y sin lugar a dudas aquel castaño estaba en medio, a pesar de la paliza que le dio a Ryuoh va a tener que usar una curita en su nariz, y además su hermana entrara en acción, sin lugar a dudas Shiefa Li es muy sobre-protectora con su "hermanito".

Nakuru aparece con una cuchara en la mano y con su sonrisa alegre me dice: – Eriol, está listo el desayuno– su voz es melosa y alegre, camino hacia el comedor, esta casa es muy amplia. Sus paredes son de un azul muy pálido y el suelo era de madera oscura, los pasillos de mi casa son agradables, sus colores inspiran tranquilidad, un pequeño maullido se siente desde abajo.

Bajo mi mirada y me encuentro a un gato de color negro y profundos ojos azules –Spinel– el gato ante mi llamado me mira aún más. Nakuru suele llamarlo Suppie, el gato es un poco serio, suele gruñir ante el apodo de ella y suele pasearse por la biblioteca, seguro de saber leer él se pasaría tardes enteras leyendo libros.

Luego de comer el desayuno, agarro mi mochila y me despido de Nakuru quien como siempre exagera las cosas diciendo que me extrañara muchísimo. Esa es la Nakuru que yo conozco. Al ir por aquel conocido camino recuerdo como llegue a este agradable y pequeño pueblo, como conocí a aquellas personas que ahora son mis amigos y aquellos que no reconocen este lazo ya formado.

Cuando llegue al salón, vi a Daidouji estaba sentada tranquilamente en su asiento esperando la llegada de Sakura, Yamasaki se me acerco, aunque no lo parezca él siempre llega antes que yo, siempre nos acompañamos. Li y su prima Meiling entraron, él nos ignoraba a todos, y ella brillaba como siempre tratando de deslumbrar, sin embargo, hoy lucia más apagada.

Cuando nos acercamos a ellos, Yamasaki preguntó: – ¿Qué les pasa? – Meiling parecía esperar aquella pregunta sin embargo preparó su garganta y dijo: –Shiefa, nos tiene prohibido pelear en la escuela, hacer fiestas, pijamadas y que nos llamen la atención– dijo esa última frase dirigida a Syaoran, el solo nos ignoró.

Con el solo hecho de observar me doy cuenta de la situación, y al igual que yo Daidouji tiene el mismo don "la observación", no todos son observadores, otros prefieren ignorar su alrededor y vivir en su mundo, las demás personas saben lo que pasa a su alrededor pero prefieren ignorarlo para no sufrir.

La profesora Mizuki ingresa al salón seguida por una sudorosa y agitada Sakura, la profesora sonríe y deja pasar a Sakura. Es la única profesora que nos trata como a los demás alumnos, sin lástima y tampoco asiste obligatoriamente, lo hace porque ella desea estar aquí.

Habla sobre el paseo que normalmente se hace a principios de año, se hará muy pronto. Sakura se ve muy animada, a su lado Daidouji le sonríe con satisfacción, todos mis compañeros lucen alegres con este paseo, normalmente, a esta sección se nos cancela por mala conducta, la profesora convenció al director de los, sin embargo, iremos con la profesora Kana Matsurami y su curso. Li no quería ir, pero era una buena manera de no estar con su hermana mayor.

Al terminar la hora, la profesora se me acerca y ambos conversamos, es muy agradable, su cabello rojizo resalta ante los rayos de sol y el brillo de los labios, llaman mi atención. ¿Sería posible que tuviera un enamoramiento? Ella me sigue observando con curiosidad, la sigo admirando, es muy atractiva incluso pareciese que me está hipnotizando con su belleza casi sobrenatural. ¿Sería amor?

Al terminar las clases el día de hoy, no paro de pensar en ese sentimiento que tengo hacia la profesora, ella se me vuelve a acercar y me observa sin decir palabra alguna, ambos nos observamos mutuamente sin cortar aquel extraño vinculo, luego de un rato rompe el contacto visual y se despide cordialmente.

Jamás había sentido esto sin embargo, es casi familiar y me gustaría seguir sintiéndolo, no quiero reprimir esto, quiero que crezca para poder florecer y ser la más hermosa flor. Luego de un rato observo entrar a Daidouji que me observa con curiosidad, sin embargo, no siento lo mismo, al observar a la profesora sentía una complicidad, una corriente eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo, sentía una opresión en el abdomen.

Daidouji me observa con curiosidad sin embargo, al igual que la profesora se va y yo sigo en mi mundo, luchando con mis pensamientos, confundiéndome yo mismo, si esto llegase a ser amor, ¿Por qué es tan complicado?

Si pudiera describir este sentimiento es una mezcla entre confusión y alegría, casi el solo hecho de observar a esa persona es especial.

Rika Sasaki paso por algo similar, sin embargo, no puede acercarse. Ella se enamoró y tuvo una relación sentimental con un profesor, la exiliaron y no puede acercarse al profesor, jamás volverá a una clase normal, sin embargo, está bien, después de todo seremos compañeros hasta que nos graduemos.

La incriminaron, una compañera de ella avisó al director de aquel fugaz romance entre Sasaki y su profesor, que paso después ella jamás nos contó, sin embargo, suele observar hacia otros salones donde él da clases.

Al salir del salón me encuentro con los pasillos completamente abandonados, solitarios y silenciosos. Mientras recorro los solitarios pasillos sigo observando, siento el silencio inmaculado, cuando por fin acaban los aquellos caminos sin fin, me encuentro con la entrada.

No hay alumnos ni profesores, solamente estoy yo, observo mi reloj son casi las siete. Seguro Nakuru estará enfadada, pero no estoy de ánimo para sus berrinches y ella tampoco para soportar mi estado de enamorado. Luego de caminar un par de calles el cielo ya toma su color oscurecido, y puedo observar a su primera estrella en todo su esplendor, así se sentía. Porque cuando veía a la profesora no había nada más y era como un cielo estrellado, hay miles sin embargo muy pocas brillan con la intensidad que ella lo hacía para mí.

Al llegar a casa Nakuru ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarme el motivo de mi tardanza, está enojada. Aunque ahora pasa poco tiempo en casa, se encaprichó con un chico llamado Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura.

Voy a mi habitación y me dirijo al computador, busco en Internet la definición de amor. Todas dan distintos significados, algunos científicos y otros sentimentales. Me aburro de buscar una estupidez como esa en Internet y curiosamente me topo una página de lo más rara, la repito en voz alta y me causa más risa de lo que pensaba: – /que-Chiharu-no-se-entere-de-esto-o-seguro-me-matará.net– Ingreso a la página y me encuentro con diferentes mentiras– Yamasaki sería un gran escritor de fantasía.

Siento unos golpecitos en la puerta, es Nakuru, ella entra con lágrimas en sus ojos y se dirige a mí: – ¡Eriol no vuelvas a ignorarme o me enojaré de verdad! – Sus lágrimas eran falsas se notaban, ella cuando vio que me di cuenta de su falsedad, saca la lengua y me vuelve a sonreír, y a dice: – Pero en serio, seguramente la próxima vez serán de verdad – Solo Nakuru haría este tipo de bromas para alegrarme el día, porque ella me conoce como la palma de su mano.

–Y ahora dime de ¿Quién estás enamorado? – Lo sabía, ella se daría cuenta con solo observarme. No me contengo y le digo: –De mi profesora – pone sus manos en sus labios en señal de sorpresa, su gesto es cómico, pero me contesta: – ¡Ay caramba!, muchacho no te pudiste enamorar de una chica de tu edad, sabía que eras raro, pero ni modo, supongo que iras por todo para conseguir el corazón de la dama– yo solo sonreí, ella me devuelve la sonrisa y le preguntó: – ¿Qué usaste como tus lágrimas falsas? – Nakuru palidece, y sonríe forzosamente pero responde: –tus gotas para los ojos.

Ahora recuerdo que gota para los ojos se refiere, aquellas gotas que costaban casi una fortuna y mejoraban mi visión, creo que ahora es mi turno de hacer una "pequeña broma", en mis labios se forma una sonrisa sádica y cada vez es más grande, puedo ver a Nakuru casi correr de mi lado, pero ella se mantiene ahí y contesta: – Bueno te ayude con tu problema amoroso, una buena forma de devolverme el favor es estar tranquilo al menos esta semana– Luego de decir eso se fue de la habitación, y yo me pongo el pijama y apago las luces, ha sido un día muy largo.

* * *

La dulce y pasiva voz de la profesora inunda los oídos de cada estudiante de este salón, todos la escuchamos con atención, excepto Ryuoh que está dibujando garabatos en su cuaderno, es un idiota. Sakura observa hacia algún punto que no logro llegar a ver, Daidouji está tomando apuntes en su libreta y Li solo está ignorando completamente la clase. Cuando la profesora terminó de leer el relato nos dio una pequeña reseña de la historia y su conclusión.

Al salir al receso, Yamasaki estaba conversando con Li sobre el siguiente partido que se realizará, Ryuoh también está atento y comenta sobre lo aburrido que es estar en las bancas observar como los demás se entretienen jugando, curiosamente yo también me apunte al club de fútbol de la preparatoria, pero al igual que Ryuoh estaba en las bancas.

Yamasaki comenzó a hablar de los comienzos del fútbol sin embargo no estaba de ánimos, observando algún lugar de la escuela me topé con la vista a la profesora sentada bajo un árbol y tomando un jugo, sigo observando su delicada figura hasta toparme con sus ojos que estaban observando la caja de jugo, su maquillaje era ligero casi como el de una adolescente en sus comienzos con el maquillaje, el escote de su blusa era de cuello alto con una corbata. Era muy femenina y casi ella misma me decía que era algo aniñada.

Yamasaki se dio cuenta de hacia dónde fijaba mi vista, sin embargo, no pregunto. Li es demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta y Ryuoh, es un idiota. Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia ella, cuando llegue a su lado ella se me quedo viendo y me sonrió dejando que me quedara a su lado y me dijo: – Que lindo día no ¿crees? – en su rostro aún estaba su fantástica sonrisa que se extendía a cada segundo.

La campana sonó y no dejo que le contestara, ella se levantó y me extendió la mano para ayudarme, le agradecí y ella solo volvió a sonreír. Me di cuenta de que mi amor era silencioso casi inexpresivo, sería como un admirador secreto, porque estaba más que claro que esto no funcionaría al menos hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad y para aquello faltan muchos años.

Daidouji me observaba desde la lejanía, me acerque a ella y me dijo: – creo que observas mucho a la señorita Mizuki– solo conteste con una sonrisa pero ella tenía algo más que decir– Me gustas.

Aquello hizo una explosión en mí, era casi inexplicable e incomprensible, observe su rostro no estaba ruborizado, solo era como Daidouji una joven observadora, pero que a la vez directa en su momento, una chica fuerte. Al darse cuenta de mi estado ella prosiguió su confesión y dijo: – ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –Daidouji seguía con la mirada fija en mí, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. No tenía idea de que hacer sin embargo estar con ella quizás me haría olvidar aquel extraño sentimiento hacia la profesora.

–Si– ella no sonrió, ni me beso solamente se retiró del lugar con completa calma luego de unos tres pasos me volteo a ver y me dijo que íbamos tarde a clases, ambos íbamos caminando con calma y sin nada que decir. Pues ninguno era sincero con el otro, yo buscaba una chica para olvidar a otra y ella solo buscaba otra salida.

* * *

**Abril, 2015**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola, queridos lectores.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y comienzo de un ¿triángulo amoroso?, no diré nada más pues sería Spoiler, Eriol y Kaho son una pareja canon, ¿Tomoyo podría luchar contra esto?**

**Bueno no tengo nada más que comentar sobre el capítulo, espero que les guste y si gustan pueden dejar un review.**

**Atte. MyraBlond**


	5. Trato

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 5: "Trato"

* * *

Shiefa Li ha estado más de seis veces en mi oficina la semana pasada, ella cada vez que me ve sonríe, su hermano era un poco conflictivo sin embargo a lo largo del tiempo que he pasado aquí jamás me ha dado la impresión de que es un delincuente. En este tiempo también me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Li, estaba completamente enamorada, y no podría decir a ciencia cierta si él le correspondía, ella siempre lo defendía y decía que era un buen chico.

Hoy vuelve aquí, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer con aquel muchacho, observo por la ventana y veo a Li esperando a su hermana desde la puerta, Sakura se encontraba unos metros más atrás con sus amigas y de vez en cuando voltea a verlo. La silueta de la hermana Li se ve a lo lejos y el casi la espera con un cronómetro en mano, ella se disculpa tomando aire y luego de estar más tranquila se abalanza sobre Li. Sakura observaba y se veía decepcionada seguro cree que Li tiene novia y que ella es solamente su amiga, su amiga Chiharu lo observa de reojo casi con enojo y quizás al igual que Sakura piensa que es su novia.

Desde mi posición puedo escuchar los gritos de Shiefa diciéndole a su hermano lo lindo que se ve y cuanto lo extraño, el solo la ignoraba. Sakura aun observaba todo y Chiharu también lo observaba sin embargo el enojo aún permanecía en ella. Shiefa le dijo a su hermano: – ¡Te quiero mucho! – El aburrido le suelta: – ¡Shiefa por una vez en tu vida podrías callarte! – Sakura abrió aún más sus ojos, él había llamado a aquella chica por su nombre, ella aún no lograba que el la llamara Sakura.

Shiefa noto a Sakura que los observaba demasiado y se acercó peligrosamente al muchacho alterando aún más a Sakura, Chiharu sigue observando con incredulidad la escena montada por la hermana de Li. Shiefa le planta un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y grito: – ¡Este chico es de mi propiedad ya lo marque! – Sakura estaba perpleja, Chiharu a su lado solo suspiro. Meiling que vio toda esa escena montada por Shiefa estaba riéndose a carcajadas pero prefirió interrumpir al ver el rostro de Sakura.

–Shiefa, cuanto tiempo sin vernos– La hermana de Li se acercó a ella y al igual que a su hermano la abrazo demasiado fuerte y le dijo: – Pero nos vimos ayer.

Sakura estaba aún con cara de un auténtico muerto en vida, su pobre corazón estaba roto. Pero Meiling prosiguió su discurso: – No crees que ya has sido lo bastante mala, la pobre Kinomoto ya parece un zombi – Shiefa sonrió, y la observo – Supongo pero mi hermanito no se ira con cualquier cosa con falda que se le cruce, seguro Feimei estará de acuerdo, Fanren me dejo la misión de escogerle novia pues cree que el pobre seguirá soltero para siempre– Syaoran estaba completamente aburrido, jalo a su hermana hasta mi oficina dejando a una Sakura con el corazón en las manos.

Shiefa me miraba, parecía de buen humor y preguntó: – ¿Qué hizo hoy? – le sonreí de vuelta, era una joven muy agradable, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias quizás seriamos grandes amigas. Unas jóvenes nos observaban desde la puerta y Shiefa se acercó a su hermano abrazándolo y besando su rostro, las chicas estaban casi llorando, Li era algo popular entre las chicas, aunque ellas tenían miedo de acercarse mucho a él, solo lo observaban desde la lejanía

–Shiefa…me estás ahogando– Su voz era entrecortada, y la joven lo soltó inmediatamente – Li es algo conflictivo, pero es un buen alumno les tengo una propuesta que nos conviene a todos– El chico me observaba con desconfianza. Solo sonreí.

–Puedes pasar– Una chica de ojos verdes apareció junto con su amiga Tomoyo, Li volvió a mirarme con desconfianza a lo que le conteste: – Tendrás una supervisora ella me dirá todo lo que harás en clase – dude un momento y seguí: – será tu sombra– Li seguía sin creer esto, Sakura sonreía, sería una gran forma para quitarle de la mente a Matsurami y a todo el mundo que Li es un delincuente y Sakura sería mi as bajo la manga.

Si esto es un sueño, no me puedo imaginar algo mejor que esto. Estar tan cerca de él, me hace feliz, aunque también el hecho de que quizás me enamore aún más de él y que Li no me corresponda. Hace unos minutos me lleve el susto de mi vida, por poco y pensé que antes de esto y ya tenía novia, incluso por un momento desee ser ella.

Li y su hermana se retiraron dejando solamente a Tomoyo y a la profesora en esta oficina, la señorita Mizuki sonrió y dijo: – Esta es una gran oportunidad para que logres salir con Li– Sonreí, Tomoyo a mi lado también sonreía, aunque hace un tiempo la noto rara casi con aires melancólicos, como si se sintiera culpable de algo, pero prefiero no presionarla.

Nos despedimos de la profesora y vamos hacia la salida, Tomoyo parecía querer hablar sin embargo no le salía su hermosa voz, solo la abrace. Luego de unos momentos se levantó, no tenía lágrimas, Ella es fuerte.

–Sakura, ¿Qué harías si…– Tomoyo dudó, pero su pregunta quedó ahí no la término de hacer y yo no la forzaría a decirme. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa y un: –Gracias por comprenderme– Afuera los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo la estaban esperando aunque algo me llamó la atención, era ese guardaespaldas, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran rojos, Tomoyo pasó a su lado y lo saludó, después de eso no hubo más interacción entre ellos.

El auto en donde se iba Tomoyo, se fue dejándome sola entre esta multitud de alumnos que corren desesperados hacia algún lado.

–Ya llegué– nadie contestó, lo sabía sin embargo nada perdía con intentarlo. Mi papá hoy trabaja en la universidad y mi hermano está estudiando, la casa esta ordenada solo me quedaba hacer la cena y esperarlos. Recordé la tarea de matemáticas y me dirigí a mi habitación a hacerla.

–Es imposible– dije con voz resignada, he intentado muchas veces y no resulta, pensé en Tomoyo que puede ayudarme, marco su número pero está apagado. Luego de marcar "todos" los números nadie está disponible. Solo queda el número de él, si está disponible estoy segura de que sería quien mejor me ayudaría, ya que sus notas son excelentes. Luego de unos segundos de marcar su número, me arrepiento.

– ¿quién habla? – es todo lo que alcance a oír, no contestó y el tampoco, luego de unos segundos susurró: – Li– él pareció oír mi voz y dijo: –Kinomoto ¿eres tú? – No quería responder pero si lo hice – Si– solo mis monólogos podían ser así. El suspiro y dijo: –Pensé que otra vez era alguien que llama para hacer bromas.

Me reí, podría jurar que él sonrió del otro lado del teléfono. A pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos, ya creo que es una persona importante en mi vida y que el solo hecho de que exista ya es algo vital para mí. En toda la conversación no le dije nada de la tarea, seguro ya mañana pagaría las consecuencias.

Cuando Touya llegó, estaba completamente en las nubes mi ensoñación. Cuando salí de la habitación mi hermano me observaba con cara larga y me dijo: –nuevamente volviste a olvidar hacer la cena– En mi cara se reflejó el espanto, seguro Touya me matará, él contestó – Te doy veinte minutos, tengo que hacer un trabajo– se retiró, luego de unos pasos se detuvo y dijo: – más te vale que sea comestible… Monstruo– Quería matarlo, mi comida era comestible, eso creo.

Quedó bien la comida, incluso Touya lo admitió, últimamente tiene muchos trabajos y yo olvidando hacer la comida, papá llegó y dijo que quedo deliciosa la cena. Luego de terminar de lavar los platos me dirijo a mi habitación y veo mi celular. Cinco llamadas pérdidas de Tomoyo.

Marco nuevamente su número y esta vez sí hay respuesta: – ¡Sakura! – su voz suena casi desesperada y le contestó: – Tomoyo, perdona por preocuparte, pero era por la tarea de matemáticas no entiendo nada– hubo un silencio, creo que Tomoyo también olvido la tarea.

* * *

Hoy es un nuevo día de clases, Sakura nuevamente llegó tarde, ella sonríe y se disculpa, y se va a su lugar. Espero que con aquel trato que hicimos logre alcanzar su felicidad con Li. Yanagizawa me recuerda una tarea de matemáticas, veo algunos que la observan con enojo, otros sudan frío.

Pasó puesto por puesto, notando que la gran mayoría no la hizo y la minoría que sí, estaba completamente mal, cuando paso por el puesto de Li, me doy cuenta de que todo está correcto, ni Yanagizawa la mejor alumna de la clase logró tenerlo bien del todo, el solo me ignoro.

Sakura no tenía nada, y Tomoyo lo olvidó por completo. El único que tenía todo bien aparte de Li fue Hiragizawa, últimamente he notado que me observa demasiado.

Cuando término la hora, algunos alumnos se acercan a mí con la intención de aprender. Entre ellos Yamasaki, Chiharu y Rika Sasaki. Luego de explicarles ellos sonríen con satisfacción.

Cuando llegué al salón de profesores Kana me observaba maliciosamente, se mantuvo tranquila durante toda la semana observando mis movimientos. Entre nosotras había una gran rivalidad que nadie más notaba, solo nosotras y mi meta era lograr que "ellos" fueran los mejores.

En una semana seria dichoso campamento y los nervios están a flor de piel de todos mis alumnos, aunque algunos no lo demuestren. Kana estaba con los nervios de punta, casi parecía que tenía un plan y la verdad poco me importaba, demostraría que mis alumnos son mejores, y ella se arrepentiría de las cosas que dijo.

Nuevamente me dirijo a mis monótonas clases. Todos estaban cansados incluso yo, noto como Hiragizawa y Daidouji se miran con complicidad, me da la impresión que ambos son como su contraparte, cada uno de ellos es el reflejo del otro, Manipuladores y controladores, ambos son similares y diferentes a la vez.

Cuando la clase término y todos salieron del aula, me dirijo al salón de profesores y me encuentro algo extraño, Eriol y Tomoyo están besándose, Sakura estaba casi con la boca en el suelo y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se notaba sorpresa en sus ojos. Ella prefirió retirarse en silencio y solo quedamos la pareja y yo.

– ¡Ustedes! – la atención de los jóvenes se dirigió a mi dirección, sin embargo, yo no hable, ellos me miraron, voltee mi rostro y me encontré a aquella profesora que su odio iba dirigido a todos mis alumnos. Creo que hoy no saldré temprano como pensaba.

–Como suponía, son de la clase D– Matsurami veía los registros de ambos, ellos la ignoraban al igual que ella– Mizuki, dijiste que eran "disciplinados" – asentí con la cabeza pero su expresión me decía lo contrario – Están castigados– su sonrisa se alargó y dijo: – No irán al campamento, creo que con eso me conformo– Ambos se observaron, se notaba que estaban arrepentidos sin embargo no pronunciaron palabra, después de todo son inteligentes, saben que aunque hablen no conseguirían nada con ello.

Cuando se retiraron me quede observando a Matsurami que tenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, fumaba y nadie lo notaba– Supongo que con tus mejores alumnos fuera conseguiré mi objetivo y tú sabes perfectamente cual es– claro que lo sé, su mirada y palabras me lo indican, quiere expulsarlos, el humo del cigarrillo inunda mis fosas nasales y ella sigue su dialogó: – Mi principal objetivo es Li Syaoran, sin embargo tu diste un movimiento en falso, que me hará más fácil el trabajo después de todo Sakura Kinomoto estará muy cerca de el– Quería expulsarlos a ambos, supongo que durante el campamento tendré que prestar más atención a ellos– Que obsesión más grande tiene con Li– ella no contestó y siguió fumando, su mirada fue dura y volvió su sonrisa socarrona, lo consiguió me distraje ya no conseguiría la información que necesitaba.

Al llegar a mi casa, deje mis cosas y sentí el pitido del teléfono que sonaba, era el nuevamente, no contestaría porque eso era lo que él quería que hiciera y esta vez no lo haré.

–Kaho– la voz era grave y cálida, que atravesaba mares y continentes a través de un simple teléfono– He, logrado encontrar tu localización y no pienses que lograras escapar de mí… nuevamente– su voz cada vez se hacía más débil y fría, continuo– volverás a ser mía– después de aquel mensaje solo sentí el pitido, que taladraba mis oídos.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio, aquella llamada me confundía y alegraba, él volvería, después de todo aun quería lograr su objetivo– Yue– Marque su número a pesar de todas aquellas promesas en las que yo misma me prometía no volver a hacerlo. El nuevamente contestó y dijo: – Kaho– yo sonreí y le conteste diciendo su nombre, sería una tarde muy larga.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Queridos, lector presentó a un nuevo personaje que aparecerá en este fanfic Yue, este no estará loco de amor por Sakura como en muchos otros, tendrá otro papel fundamental.**

**Agradezco como siempre sus reviews y los invito a seguir comentando incluso si es para decirme sobre mis faltas de ortografía. Últimamente tengo demasiadas tareas por lo que actualizaré algo más lento, creo, todo depende de que tanta inspiración y tiempo libre tenga.**

**Trato de hacer cortos y simples los capítulos sin alargar demasiado, pues creo que es demasiado monótono. En el próximo capítulo irán al campamento así que espero que sea mucho más agradable para ustedes, dicho esto agradezco mucho, casi con el alma, el hecho de que alguien lea mi fanfic.**

**Atte. MyraBlond**


	6. Campamento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 6: "Campamento"

* * *

Todos mis compañeros ya llegaron, con los nervios no logre dormir, luego de una semana conviviendo con Li durante clases y recesos llegue a la conclusión que lo acosaba, incluso había veces que él se escapaba de mi lado y no comprendía por qué. En este pequeño bus estábamos la clase D y la C, los de los demás cursos se fueron en el otro bus, pues eran demasiados y nosotros solo éramos quince.

La profesora Matsurami nos observaba con indiferencia al igual que sus alumnos, después de todo para ellos nosotros solo somos –_sobras_–no era noticia nueva, era nuestra costumbre a seguir, ellos nos pisoteaban y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, después de todo estábamos amenazados por el director.

Li a mi lado, de vez en cuando me observaba, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que yo noté su mirada, la aparta. Jamás me imagine a Tomoyo saliendo con Hiragizawa, pues son tan similares que son como hermanos. Cada vez que le preguntó siempre contesta lo mismo: –Supongo que es inevitable.

Y Eriol siempre me evade, y cuando se lo pregunte a Li él respondió: – No tenía ni idea de que Hiragizawa salía con Daidouji.

La profesora no comento nada al respecto y yo tampoco, después de todo el que lo sepa Li ya es demasiado. Yo pensaba que Tomoyo estaba enamorada de aquel guardaespaldas, ella jamás me lo dijo quizás fueron ilusiones mías o una confusión de ella.

Cuando llegamos, era un paisaje hermoso, las nubes cubrían el común cielo azul convirtiéndolo en uno de color grisáceo, Rika se acercó a mi lado y juntas caminamos hacia donde se encontraba nuestra cabaña. Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika y yo compartíamos cabaña, lo cual me alegraba después de todo son mis amigas, aunque extrañaba demasiado a Tomoyo.

Meiling escoge la cama más cómoda de la cabaña, a las demás chicas poco le importaban las camas como para reclamar, a mí no me apetecía pelear con ella. Al caer la noche, Naoko sacó un libro de su bolso –_era de terror_– Las chicas giraron sus rostros mostrando notable atención al libro de Naoko, Meiling esbozo una sonrisa con inquietante atención. Rika me observaba, estaba preocupada por mí.

Naoko sonrió y dijo: –este se llama "La mujer de pulsera negra"– Naoko apagó la luz, y sobre la cama de ella que estaba perfectamente hecha, puso dos velas tan pequeñas y daba la seguridad que no se incendiaría la cama, pero le daba un toque escalofriante a la cabaña. Ligeras gotas de lluvia caían, Naoko sonrió aún más, era justo como lo había planeado, buscó en su libro la historia y lo relataría, comenzó y yo tiritaba aún más, el nerviosismo me mata de a poco. Odio las historias de terror y fantasmas.

–Cuando tenía seis años mi tío doctor me enseñó unas pulseras que cambiaban de color, si eran blancas significa que estás vivo y si es negra que estás muerto– Naoko hizo una pausa, Chiharu le ofreció papas fritas que Naoko acepto gustosa. Yo ya tenía el rostro pálido y no quería seguir escuchando, observe a Meiling que estaba comiendo papas fritas al igual que las chicas, Rika escuchaba con especial atención quizás también algo aburrida, seguro ni siquiera tiene miedo.

–Un día un carro se estrelló contra un árbol y en ese auto habían dos personas– volvió a hacer una pausa y me observo, sonreí forzosamente, Naoko no sabía diferenciar las sonrisas falsas y continuo– Una persona no estaba tan grave, sin embargo, la otra sí y tenían que hacerle una operación, cuando iban a operar a esa persona le pusieron una de esas pulseras– de su bolso Naoko sacó una pulsera, solté un chillido, aunque nadie lo escucho estaban demasiado atentas al relato.

Después de ponerse la pulsera Naoko continuo el relato– la persona murió en la operación y la pulsera se volvió negra. Después cansado mi tío se iba a retirar, cuando entró al ascensor, comenzó a hablar con una mujer y cuando llegó al cuarto piso vio que la paciente que había operado hace rato estaba allí…– Me caí de la cama estropeando todo, las chicas me miraron con preocupación, incluso Meiling me observaba de reojo. Las velas se apagaron dejándonos a oscuras. Las chicas se fueron a acostar. No tenían miedo.

Sin embargo, yo estaba tiritando, no podía dormir, me imaginaba aquellas escalofriantes pulseras negras y aquella mujer muerta. Decidí salir a tomar aire y me encontré a Li, el me observo expectante esperando mi respuesta. Sonreí falsamente y él lo notó, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

– ¿Puedes hacerme compañía?– el me observo, y se quedó a mi lado.

Luego de un rato, ambos estábamos sentados en una banca, el con una botella de agua y yo con las manos en mis rodillas. No hablamos mucho, no había de que hablar, solo sentíamos el relajante sonido de los grillos y los animales nocturnos, solo nos iluminaba la luna y el de vez en cuando me observaba.

Luego de un rato cuando ambos estábamos por dirigirnos a nuestras cabañas, vimos una silueta era Matsurami, la seguimos hasta un claro del bosque, perdimos su rastro al igual que su sádica sonrisa, seguro tenía esto planeado, o su plan fue más fácil de lo que ella misma imaginaba. Solo teníamos una botella de agua a medias.

Pensé que moriría ahí mismo, sin embargo, él estaba conmigo y yo con él.

Me senté en un tronco hueco, que se encontraba justo donde iluminaba la luz de la luna, Li de un movimiento se subió al árbol, abandonándome, vi cómo se movía de árbol a árbol sin bajar, hasta que ya lo perdí de vista y la oscuridad lo consumió. Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente, me sentía completamente abandonada, una voz quebrada y dulce, cubrió por completo el eterno silencio con su melodía.

La soledad me mata por dentro

Tú me abandonas

Me dejas sola en un mundo cruel

Siendo absorbida por la soledad

Puedo ver la luna y su luz

Pero no veo tus ojos.

Siento los cascabeles

Que suenan cada vez que veo las estrellas

Las luces que aparecen en la oscuridad

Brillando para ti.

¿Puedes volver?

Creo que ya te extraño

No te rogare pero aun así te extraño

Siento que piso sobre fuego

Y siento los cascabeles

Que señalan mi muerte

Y tú solo sonríes

Tu mente es ligera y extraña.

Los violines crean las melodías del mañana

Que jamás escuchare

Siento el llanto de un bebe que no conoceré

Y subiré por las escaleras

Que van hacia el infierno

Donde yo pertenezco por mi pecado.

La voz aún seguía, y solo temblaba, mi rostro ya no tenía color, sentí un ruido a mis espaldas y lo ignore, estaba en un mundo diferente, algo me sacude el hombro y no podía dejar de pensar –_Siento los cascabeles_– una voz lejana me sacude con violencia y sigo repitiendo: _–__Los violines crean las melodías del mañana_– Aquello que me sacudía por fin ceso, sin embargo, sentí como se alejó unos pasos hasta sentarse en el suelo junto con unas hojas secas. Cuando salgo de mi ensoñación observo a aquella sombra u objeto que me sacudía.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pase mucho tiempo en mi mundo, a su lado había dos manzanas, me acerco con cautela, no quiero despertarlo. Lo miro, hasta ahora jamás lo observe con tanta precisión, él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y yo no quería que la notara, muevo con delicadeza un mechón de cabello para que me permita verlo mejor, ahí me di cuenta, estaba dormido profundamente.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y él estaba al igual que yo con un simple pijama, sigo viéndolo más detenidamente acercándome como lo hacía en mis fantasías, pues el estar con él a solas y dormido era una oportunidad única en la vida. Sentía su respiración, mis labios estaban a centímetros de los de él. Me acerco con tanta delicadeza hasta alcanzar rozar mis labios con los de él, no despertó.

Profundizo aún más aquel roce, y lo beso dulcemente, con todo mi ser, entregándole mi amor. Él abre sus ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo, no hizo nada, se quedó quieto al igual que yo. No sabía qué hacer al igual, sin embargo, nuevamente aquella voz retumba en mi mente con la continuación de su melodía.

Siento las campanas de la vida

Que me indican que sigues aquí

Y al observar ese rostro sin alma

Muero a tu lado

Porque quiero estar contigo

Aunque tú no estés.

Cada campanada significa cada

Día que pase a tu lado

Quisiera que tocara mil veces

Para recordarte

Ya no recuerdo tu voz

No recuerdo tu risa, ni carisma.

¿Volverás algún día?

A pesar que todo termino mal

Quiero estar contigo

Aun si yo muero

Estoy lista

Porque te amo.

Me acerco y lo beso, el me corresponde y sin más le digo: – ¡te amo!– el me observa un momento y luego me abraza, no hay nada que decir, seguramente me corresponde.

* * *

Kaho Mizuki, seguramente se llevara un enorme susto al encontrarse con dos de sus alumnos extraviados, pensara en mi seguro, pero nadie lograra incriminarme después de todo solo ellos dos estaban presentes, y no los encontraran hasta el mediodía. Demasiado tarde.

Una alumna se me acerco y me comunico lo que yo sabía desde que los deje a su suerte en aquel bosque. Después de todo "la curiosidad mató al gato", y Kinomoto es muy curiosa. Mizuki me observa de reojo, tratando de adivinar mis movimientos, Veo a unos alumnos ponerse una mochila y salir al bosque, Mizuki trata de alcanzarlos sin embargo ya están muy lejos.

Eran Ryuoh Saitou y Takashi Yamasaki.

Aquella muchacha de graciosas coletas observó por aquel sendero donde desapareció aquel mitómano, en su rostro se notaba preocupación y alivio, estaba segura de que ellos los encontrarían, aun si estuvieran en el centro de la Tierra.

Mizuki se me acerca y me dice: – Te has pasado, incluso tú tienes tus límites– solo sonreí, claro que tenía límites sin embargo ella no los conocía, y tampoco debe conocerlos. Ella no debe conocer mis secretos, tampoco derrumbar esta barrera que me protege de aquellos que me hacen daño. Se alejó de mí y volvió con sus alumnos.

–Profesora Matsurami, ¿Debemos hacer el desayuno nosotros?– conocía mis limites, y esta vez no podría levantar sospechas y conteste: – Si, supongo que merecen un descanso, después de todo después de comer saldrán a buscar a sus compañeros– Mizuki me observo sorprendida, yo la ignoro, después de todo ya hice demasiado por ella. La alumna se fue musitando palabras que se desvanecían, después de todo mis alumnos no querían cocinar, su orgullo no se los permitía.Y el mío tampoco, sin embargo, no podía levantar sospechas, y mucho menos cuando estoy más cerca de lograr mi cometido– Despídete de esta escuela Li Syaoran– dicho esto me alejo de ese lugar, después de todo también tengo que darle el ejemplo a mis alumnos.

* * *

A pesar de la fría noche que pasamos, ahora podía observar los rayos de sol iluminarnos con cautela, casi brillos imaginarios. Syaoran se despertó más temprano que yo y aun ninguno quería moverse de esta posición era demasiado cómoda y agradable. Tenía mi rostro en su hombro y el su cabeza sobre la mía, su brazo me sujetaba por los hombros y yo pasé mis brazos por su espalda. No quiero moverme, ni siquiera ahora que tengo mis brazos adormecidos. Él movió sus brazos dejándome sola, quería que me abrazara sin embargo debíamos volver con nuestros compañeros.

Se paró y me alzo la mano para ayudarme a mí, acerca su mano a mi rostro y con delicadeza saca hojas secas de mi cabello, sonrió es inevitable, aquella es la misma frase que me dijo Tomoyo cuando le pregunte por Hiragizawa, creo que ahora la comprendo.

Lo beso, y él me corresponde, era muy dulce y me agrada, sus besos son completamente adictivos y no quería jamás dejar de hacerlo, pero nuestros pulmones no decían lo mismo y nos separamos, el a pesar de todo sonrió y me abrazo sin embargo me susurro: – Sakura debemos volver, después podremos continuar con esto– Se notaba la duda en sus palabras, quería quedarse conmigo aquí, sin embargo, sus palabras tenían razón, ya nos comimos aquellas manzanas, y pronto nos daría hambre, y el agua de la botella de Li

se acabó. Ya habrá tiempo para el amor, ahora debemos preocuparnos por otras cosas como la comida.

Le tomo de las manos, y juntos nos dirigimos hacia donde creemos que es la salida, el sol apenas es visible y las nubes cubren el cielo, nuestros pies están descalzos y nuestros pijamas ya están sucias gracias al barro, vamos muy pendientes del suelo para evitar heridas. Cuando vemos en un punto un poco lejano algo más que arboles, parecía una laguna, corrimos desesperadamente sin importarnos clavarnos algo en los pies, fue impulsivo no lo niego, sin embargo, la sed ya nos estaba matando.

Luego de hidratarnos, descansamos frente aquel lago observando el extraño clima cambiante, pues las nubes cubrían el sol, sin embargo, a ratos se desvanecían para volver a aparecer. Era muy extraño, y para colmo el cansancio también estaba ajustando cuentas con nosotros y mis ojos lentamente se cierran para poder dormir tranquila en este pequeño paraíso, lo último que vi antes de dormir fueron los ojos de Syaoran observándome con tranquilidad.

_El agua, solo sabía que estaba en un lugar con mucha agua, Syaoran ya no estaba cerca y tampoco había alguien acompañándome, estaba sola en un mundo lleno de agua, observe mi ropa era un vestido blanco con pequeñas piedras incrustadas en el pecho formando un círculo y al medio un jade con forma de estrella, no era largo llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y veía como unos velos verdes flotaban a mi lado, una sombra cerca apareció era una joven de largo cabello plomizo y unas alas en su cabeza, la niña levantó el rostro mostrándome sus ojos inexpresivos, un círculo negro se formó a su alrededor y desapareció diciendo: – Debes estar lista… Sakura– despareció volviendo a dejarme en la soledad._

_Luego de unos momentos nuevamente ciento una presencia, sin embargo esta era más maligna. Veo aquella silueta de cabello extraño, de color rojo y un mechón amarillo, me observo y comenzó a disparar teniéndome a mí como objetivo,_

_A pesar de estar en agua podía respirar, pero mis movimientos eran lentos y aquella silueta era muy rápida. Con su mirada desafiante y una sonrisa ligera, disparo y apenas pude moverme, toque mi frente y sentí que ahí tenía una herida. La persona al frente mío, se lanzó con el fin de deshacerse de mí, y puse mis manos para evitar algo sin embargo un círculo apareció e inmediatamente la silueta comenzó a desvanecerse solo dejando una carta negra que se dirigía a mis manos. Cuando lo tome, de inmediato tomo un color más rojizo y leí lo que decía más abajo: __–Disparo._

–Disparo– Aquella era la voz de Syaoran, abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con los suyos, sonreí y le pregunte cuanto dormí y el pregunto: – Sakura no has dormido, más bien diría que te ausentaste por unos cinco minutos– abrí los ojos de par en par, era imposible estuve en aquel lugar por más de cinco minutos, sin embargo, prefiero no preocupar más a Syaoran. Mire de reojo aquel lago, y una loca idea se presentó en mi mente y creo que no se marchara hasta que lo haga realidad.

Observe a Syaoran y le sonreí, y él me vio con extrañeza, de un súbito golpe me levanto y estiro mi mano para ayudarlo a él, no suelto su mano y eso hace que él se altere aun más, lo jalo para que nos acerquemos al lago y le digo con alegría: – ¡se ve deliciosa el agua! – el me sigue mirando sin captar el mensaje.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo y me lanzo de golpe, nado hasta que mis pies ya no tocan el suelo, alzo mi mano para que él también se meta al agua, pero no lo hace y me dirijo hacia él. Me observa con una cara de espanto y preocupación, seguro ahora me dirá un sermón, pero antes de que comience a hablar con toda mi fuerza lo lanzo al agua, llenándolo de barro pues el agua aquí es muy baja.

El me mira con odio, se levanta y se dirige al lago, al igual que yo se lanzó al agua, me acerco con toda velocidad a él, y cuando lo alcanzo nuestros rostros están muy cerca, él acerca el rostro para tratar de besarme, sonrió y al igual que él, me acerco para que logremos besarnos.

– ¡Hasta que los encontramos! – esa era la voz de Ryuoh Saitou, gire mi rostro al igual que Syaoran para observarlos, ambos tenían sonrisas pícaras y se miraban con complicidad, volví a mirar a Syaoran y no estaba. Sentí un aura maligna, era la de Syaoran y de un segundo a otro ya estaba golpeando a Ryuoh y Yamasaki, pobres seguro tendrán una lenta recuperación.

* * *

Estuvimos toda la tarde buscando a Li y Sakura, Matsurami solo me observaba, se contenía a pesar de todo, podía causar más daño. Chiharu a pesar de todo se mantenía tranquila al igual que sus amigas que eran las más cercanas a Sakura. Nadie aquí presente extrañaba a Li, y creo que eso hacia feliz a Matsurami.

Mis alumnos estaban agotados, nadie disfrutó este campamento, ni siquiera Matsurami y sus alumnos, y la espera por Ryuoh y Yamasaki es casi una tortura, nuevamente observe a Chiharu quien sonrió de gran manera al observar a la lejanía, ahí estaban los cuatro juntos radiantes y otros golpeados, seguro provocaron a Li, esboce una sonrisa eran buenos alumnos.

* * *

**Abril, 2015**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. **

**Capitulo adelantado, bueno es por razones que no estaré disponible este fin de semana y no podría subirlo. Espero la próxima semana volver a publicar con normalidad los días sábados.**

**El cuento de la pulsera la encontré en Internet, la página desgraciadamente no la tengo, pero los créditos son completamente de aquella persona. La canción es de mi autoría por lo que es completamente legal ponerla. Pero como dije anteriormente aquel cuento no me pertenece.**

**Este es un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal, siete páginas de Word, todo un récord para mí. Espero que sea entendible y que les agrade.**

**Si desean pueden dejar un review. Bueno no quiero alargar demasiado, realmente espero que les guste.**

**MyraBlond**


	7. Secreto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 7: " Secretos "

* * *

Nuevamente estamos en Tomoeda, luego de aquel incidente nadie ha vuelto a hablar del campamento, mucho menos la señorita Mizuki.

Tomoyo se preocupó demasiado cuando las chicas le comentaron de aquello, ella preguntó si me pasó algo, sin embargo, recibió una respuesta negativa por mi parte, si él estaba conmigo ¿Qué podía pasar? Después de todo normalmente las personas salen huyendo de él.

Con Syaoran aún no hemos podido comentarles a nuestros amigos sobre nuestra relación, los únicos que saben aquel secreto son Ryuoh y Yamasaki, a Ryuoh Saitou no le creen por qué según todos es un idiota, y Yamasaki, bueno su reputación no es la mejor de todas.

Tomoyo de inmediato me noto extraña y fue inevitable confesarle, ella se exaltó y quiso decirles a todos, sin embargo, prefería decirles yo misma junto con Syaoran. Para ellos es normal que estemos juntos gracias al trato que realizamos con la profesora Mizuki, no es extraño para ellos que me desaparezca algún receso, para estar vigilándolo, pero hago más que solo observarlo, y cada día que paso con él lo conozco aun más, las ganas de estar con él y que todos lo sepan ya inundan mis pensamientos, pero aun así la vergüenza aparece y vuelvo a recordar porque razón prefiero esperar para contarles a mis amigas de mi noviazgo con Syaoran, seguro Chiharu no lo tomaría tan bien como las demás.

Los chicos no hacen más que molestar a Syaoran, quien normalmente les contesta con un gruñido, ellos sonríen con complicidad les gusta molestarlo es casi su profesión. Aún no conozco la casa de Syaoran y solo he visto muy pocas veces a su hermana. Él ha ido varias veces a la mía, incluso se lleva de maravilla con mi padre pues él quiere estudiar Arqueología, y quien mejor profesor que mi padre, que es profesor de universidad de aquella profesión.

También me entere que Syaoran sabe mucho sobre idiomas perdidos, pues es fundamental para estudiar Arqueología, es agradable que él se lleve así de bien con papá. Sin embargo, con Touya se llevan como el demonio, se odian mutuamente, normalmente, cuando Syaoran va a mi casa a comer, solo se observan casi lanzando rayos por sus ojos y mi papá solo sonríe, le hace gracia ver a mi hermano haciendo berrinches con un chico de quince años. Ambos parecen niños y no parece importarle a ninguno.

Esta tarde Syaoran me invito a su casa, al parecer su hermana quería conocerme y yo también quería hablar con ella, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber de Syaoran y es casi imposible de sonsacarle. A él no parecía agradable la idea pero accedió, su hermana tenía gran influencia sobre él, claro que Syaoran no lo admitía.

Tomoyo también estaba emocionada, sin embargo, ella tenía coro y no podría acompañarme, Syaoran me esperaba en la puerta y las chicas me observaban, creo que ahora ya sospechan y en muy poco tiempo será inevitable que le confesemos sobre nuestro noviazgo.

Luego de salir le tomo la mano, el me observa sin embargo aprieta más la mano para evitar que nos soltemos, parecía imposible que con tan poco ambos estuviéramos conformes y la felicidad estaba desbordándose, era feliz, demasiado, tanto que sentía que pronto estallaría y no podremos contenerlo, quiero estar con él lo más posible.

Llegamos a un elegante edificio, aun seguíamos tomados de la mano, él apretó aun más mi mano, estaba nervioso, creo que yo también lo estaría. Subimos por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, los nervios ya se notaban, y el pasillo cada vez se veía más largo y estrecho, él se soltó de nuestro agarre y busca en su mochila las llaves del apartamento, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta ya sentía que tenía los nervios de punta, ella seria agradable conmigo o seria como el pesado de Touya.

Cuando la vi en la escuela se veía como una persona alegre y extrovertida, contraria a Syaoran y el mismo dijo que no se parecían en nada. La puerta se abrió y mis pies cada vez parecían más pesados, los nervios me mataban, sentí unos murmullos desde lo que parecía ser la cocina. Syaoran suspiro y dijo: – ¡Shiefa, ya llegue! – aquella timidez que pensaba que tenía su hermana se esfumó, de inmediato salió de la cocina y se lanzó a abrazarlo, el solo decía palabrotas en su idioma por lo bajo, seguro no quería que supiera que dice.

– ¡Syaoran, eres muy pequeño para decir palabrotas! – Se notaba la exageración en la voz de la hermana de él, al igual que el tono juguetón, el miro hacia un lado y ella se giró a observarme a mí y luego de unos segundos se lanzó también a abrazarme: – ¡Eres más linda de lo que Syaoran dice! – los colores se subieron a mi rostro, Syaoran decía que era linda.

Ella sonríe, pero aun sigue abrazada de mí, continuo con sus palabras: – espero que soportes al gruñón de mi hermanito y lo cuides mucho porque él, es el pequeño de la casa– término de decir con un guiño al cual conteste con una alegre sonrisa.

–Creo que esa petición es muy fácil de cumplir, porque lo quiero mucho y no me gustaría verlo triste ya que yo igual lo estaría– Ella sonrió y se retiró tarareando una canción. Era más agradable de lo que imaginaba, y observe hacia los lados Syaoran ya no estaba, seguro fue a cambiarse.

* * *

La profesora, designo esta vez una canción muy difícil, sobre todo para alcanzar los altos, mis compañeras ya estaban agotadas, no mantenían el ritmo y el concurso sería muy pronto, la señorita Yoko ya se notaba estresada, incluso habían veces que se equivocaba al tocar el piano. Lidia una chica de un grado más bajo, era la más tranquila, a pesar de no tener una voz afinada se esforzaba y siempre mostraba lo mejor de sí misma.

Normalmente, Lea Benoit venia al coro a buscar a su amiga, pues el horario es el mismo que el nuestro, ella está en el taller de arte, y sus dibujos eran hermosos. Esta vez no vino, supongo que comprende que estamos muy ocupados y a ella no le gusta molestar, es muy silenciosa.

Cuando termino el ensayo observe hacia la puerta ahí estaba Eriol Hiragizawa– mi novio– la verdad aún no me acostumbraba pero era muy agradable estar con él, incluso sabiendo que no me ama. Traía consigo un ramo de flores, eran orquídeas, eso me hizo soltar una risita ¿los habrá tenido desde la mañana?

El me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, sus labios estaban tibios, me giro a observarlo y dijo: – eres mi novia, Tomoyo-chan– jamás me había llamado Tomoyo, y aquello me sorprendió. Aquel chico era una caja de sorpresas, casi parecía un mago.

Llegamos a la entrada y ahí estaban mis guardaespaldas y "el", Eriol me queda observando, tratando de buscar una respuesta a mi silencio, los guardaespaldas se acercan y dicen: – señorita Tomoyo la limusina la está esperando– solo asiento con la cabeza y me despido de Eriol. "El" solo observa de reojo, adivinando los movimientos de Eriol y los míos.

–Adiós, Eriol nos vemos mañana– me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla, él sonrió y levanto la mano haciendo un gesto de despedida, yo solo correspondí su gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kurogane estaba a mi lado, estaba enojado, odiaba a Eriol y se notaba de lejos– ¿Qué se supone que hacías con ese mocoso Tomoyo? – más que decirlo a pregunta parecía que me lo gritaba, en su rostro estaba ese característico seño fruncido, sonreí y él frunció aun más el seño– ¿Estás celoso, Kurogane? – él se fue de espaldas y puso sus manos cruzadas en señal de negación– Que mierdas estás pensando Tomoyo– sonreí a pesar de lo sobre protector que es de todas formas lo quiero, incluso a veces pienso que aquel sentimiento va más allá de la amistad.

Akiko, una de mis guardaespaldas abrió la puerta, mirándome a mí y a Kurogane, a ella no le agradaba Kurogane y dudo mucho que algún día se lleven bien. Salgo de la limusina y esta se va a estacionar, Él permanece a mi lado con su porte intimidante y aquella espada de palo, su ropa era sencilla. Sigo observándolo y Akiko carraspea tratando de llamar mi atención, al observarla ella dice: – señorita Tomoyo, la señora Sonomi la llama.

Mi madre, era elegante y hermosa, cariñosa conmigo y siempre buscaba un momento para que ambas compartamos tiempo de calidad. Todos piensas que es demasiado centrada en los negocios, pero pienso que ella solo busca lo mejor para mí, su única hija.

Entro por aquella mansión, recorriendo los mismos pasillos que todos los días, llego hasta la oficina de mi madre y toco la puerta, cuando siento el clásico "adelante", ingreso y observo el toque de elegancia y las sillas en las que normalmente mi madre me recibe, ella sonríe complacida y dice: – ¡Qué gusto verte Tomoyo! – Sonrió y volvió a poner el rostro serio– Tomoyo, temo que nuevamente debo llevarte a una reunión– He asistido a varias de aquellas reuniones ya que soy la vicepresidenta de la compañía Daidouji Company S. A., a pesar de mi corta edad nadie se opuso, de hecho, estaban alegres ya que soy una excelente líder y muy pronto superaré a mi madre, que con orgullo mencionaba mi nombre y mi cargo ante todos.

Por eso mismo, mi madre pensó que lo mejor era aumentar mi seguridad, y a pesar de que todos los guardaespaldas que tengo son mujeres, contrató a Kurogane.

–Akiko, por favor prepara la limusina debemos salir de inmediato– Akiko que me siguió sin que yo misma lo notara, volvió a alejarse para comunicarle al chófer que nuevamente necesitaríamos sus servicios.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde y Syaoran me acompaña a mi casa, Shiefa era muy agradable incluso me invito nuevamente a ir a su casa, yo acepte, lo único que en cierta forma me molestaba era Meiling, que luego de una hora llegó al departamento y casi me lanza rayos por los ojos.

La verdad Syaoran solo la ignoraba y a ratos la regañaba, su familia era muy peculiar y excéntrica, algo que llamó mi atención fue que jamás hablaron de la madre de Syaoran o de su padre. Era extraño, pero creo que no debo meterme en aquellos asuntos pues podría ocasionar problemas que no deseo provocar.

Syaoran me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y se marchó, no quería tener problemas con mi hermano y mucho menos hacer algo que a mí me molestara. Al entrar en la casa vi a Touya viendo televisión y dijo: – Llegas tarde monstruo– apreté el puño en señal de enojo y solo le respondí: – ¡Buenas noches para ti también hermano! – el gruño y dijo con aburrimiento: – Deje tu cena en el microondas… pero no te comas también el microondas, o tendrás que pagarlo con tu mesada– Ese Touya, realmente a veces sus bromas me molestan más de lo esperado.

Cuando termine de cenar ya era bastante tarde y me voy a mi habitación a dormir, en cuanto cierro los ojos entro nuevamente en aquella dimensión.

_Abrí los ojos de golpe, esta vez me encontraba en un circo abandonado, la carpa ya se notaba gastada y tenía algunos agujeros, al entrar no me encontré un escenario muy diferente, la mayoría de las sillas estaban rotas, solo había una buena y decidí sentarme, cuando una rama llena de espinas comenzó a crecer hasta inmovilizarme en esa silla, solo estaba concentrada en la sangre que salía de las heridas que las espinas dejaban en mis manos y brazos, lo más extraño no había dolor._

_Una joven con un extraño peinado apareció y dijo: – ¡Bienvenidos al circo sin nombre! – Sentí aplausos, sin embargo, no había nadie, la chica siguió diciendo – ¡soy Flower la animadora! – de la nada unos pétalos de flores comenzaron a aparecer y la chica continúa: – ¡Ahora mismo presentamos a la niña más fuerte de universo, Power! – una pequeña niña apareció, era completamente rosa desde su piel hasta su extravagante traje._

_La niña comenzó a levantar cosas muy pesadas, parecía inhumana, cuando nuevamente apareció la animadora volvió a aparecer, pidió unos aplausos a la gente imaginaria. – ¡Ahora viene una de las mejores cantantes de todas Song! – Una hermosa chica apareció su cabello era de color lila y tenía un extraño pinche con forma de nota musical._

_Su voz era dulce, era idéntica a la voz de Tomoyo, cuando trate de levantarme la rama nuevamente me agarro aun más fuerte, y le chica me observo, al igual que todos los demás. La chica de piel rosada se acercó a mí con gran velocidad y esquive su ataque lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, ella era muy fuerte._

_Lo más extraño de todo era que la animadora Flower, trataba de atacar con sus pétalos de flores, pero no causaba daño alguno. Del suelo nuevamente aparecieron unas ramas, pero en vez de atacarme me defendían, de los ataques de Power. Por la espalda apareció una gran sombra negra que comenzó a tomar las sombras del público imaginario._

_En lo único que pensé fue en el ataque de Disparo que ahora se llamaba The Shot._

_Aquella niña nuevamente apareció aunque esta vez no me atacaba, Power perdió frente a disparo convirtiéndose en una carta, al igual que Disparo._

_Ahora solo quedaba pensar en cómo venceré a aquella sombra y la animadora de las flores._

Un rayo de sol iluminaba fuertemente mi rostro, había despertado y no logré vencer a aquellos Flower y la sombra. Al levantarme noto algo en mi cama y al levantar las frazadas me encuentro tres cartas: The Shot, The Wood, The Power.

Era extraño solo las veía en mis sueños, sin embargo, ahora estaban aquí materializadas. Quería contárselo a Tomoyo o a Syaoran sin embargo nadie me creería.

Este sería mi secreto.

* * *

**Mayo, 2015**

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola!**

**Que ha sido de sus vidas, espero que sus semanas vayan muy bien, debo comunicarles que quizás la próxima semana no publique por qué vienen exámenes, y no tendré mucho tiempo para publicar el capítulo.**

**He leído sus review, y espero que sigan comentando, y que les guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia.**

**Gracias por leer, bueno me despido y esperaré sus comentarios.**

**Myra Blond**


	8. Confianza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 8: "Confianza"

* * *

POV Sakura

–Somos novios–Ambos lo dijimos al unísono, no esperaba hacer esto, pero muy pronto se esparcirían los rumores y no aguantaría que mis amigas no me tuvieran confianza.

Observe sus rostros y Chiharu, Rika y Naoko parecían sorprendidas, y aun no se tragaban aquella noticia. Tomoyo y Eriol permanecían serios, pero parecían comprender perfectamente esta situación.

– No puedo creerlo! –Esa era la voz de Naoko, aunque más que una voz normal sonó como un chillido de una adolescente – Pero, creo que si eres feliz, supongo que está bien– Sonreí, al menos Naoko hacia el intento de comprenderme. Rika sonrió y dijo: –espero que sean muy felices– Ella es muy madura, todas sus palabras sonaban completamente sinceras y llenas de comprensión, Chiharu no estaba de acuerdo.

Sus ojos café me observaban, Yamasaki trataba de calmarla, pero ella gritó: – Este imbécil solo la hará sufrir! – Abrí la boca pero las palabras no salían, Yamasaki habló por mi– Chiharu, Li es un buen chico, no hará sufrir a Kinomoto– Chiharu trato de responder pero Yamasaki puso su dedo índice en los labios de ella.

–Dales tiempo, estoy seguro que pase lo que pase todo estará bien– Aquella frase hizo un clic en mi mente, olvide por completo todo lo que había a mi alrededor, para encontrarme conmigo misma más pequeña y con ropas extrañas, lo único que escucho es :

–No te preocupes porque pase lo que pase todo estará bien– Después de decir aquellas palabras, volví a mi realidad escuchando a Chiharu decir: –muy bien, pero como le haga daño, te juro que…– Yamasaki le tapo la boca y le susurro algo al oído, ella se sonrojo y olvido por completo el tema.

La profesora Mizuki, me pregunta cómo se comporta Syaoran a lo que sonriendo, le digo que no ha hecho nada malo, ella da un suspiro de alivio y me agradece.

Syaoran me espera en la salida del colegio, normalmente nos vamos juntos ya que nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección. Sonrió y le agarro la mano, el se estremece pero afirma mi mano, tratando de decirme que  
está bien.

Ciento un aura maligna detrás de mí, observo y me encuentro con Meiling, que solo me ve con recelo, caminamos hasta que llegamos al punto en que nos separamos, no hay besos, es demasiado vergonzoso para repetirlo  
aunque ganas no me faltaban, sin contar que Meiling se me tiraría encima si rato de acércame un poco más a él; Parecía un animal listo para atacar a su presa.

El camino se siente solitario, mis únicos compañeros son los danzantes pétalos de las flores de cerezo– Flower– es lo único que se me viene a la mente, una flor va cayendo justo delante mío y veo a la misma joven de peinado extraño, con una mano estirada tratando de acercarme a ella. Me da pena lastimarla, no quiero hacerlo, solo pensando convoco a Wood, quien con finas ramas, envuelve a la muchacha quien se entrega con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una ráfaga de viento nos envuelve y la chica se va desvaneciendo, lo único que conserva es su sonrisa.

Una carta más a mi colección.

La carta se materializa y cae en mis manos, veo en aquella carta la figura de la sonriente chica, y con ello me dirijo a mi casa, como siempre digo que ya he llegado, sin respuesta alguna, mi hermano y mi padre trabajan. La casa está completamente limpia, y la cena esta lista, me dirijo a mi habitación y en mi cama veo un peluche amarillo con un té. Creo que mi  
realidad se está volviendo un sueño.

– ¡Hola! Soy Kerberos, el poderoso guardián de ojos dorados, que protege las cartas Clow– por inercia me acerco hacia el "guardián" y lo agarro de la cola, empiezo a tocarlo por todos lados, no hay baterías, pilas ni control remoto. ¿Qué clase de peluche es este?

– ¡Qué crees que haces niña! – El guardián se soba la cola, y me mira con odio, es difícil creer que un "peluche" hable y mucho menos se mueva. Mi asombro aun no se desvanecía, miraba a Kerberos como un alienígena– aunque es muy probable que lo sea, después de todo, los alienígenas pueden tener cualquier forma.

Carraspeo llamando mi atención y dijo: – Soy desde ahora tu guardián– Un guardián pero ¿para que necesito uno? El peluche siguió su discurso – alguien a liberado las cartas Clow,  
mientras yo estaba descansando, y mis temores son que fue una de las cartas.

– Creo que fue The Destiny, la única carta con poderes malignos– tomo otro sorbo de su té y continuo– La verdad no tengo idea, de cómo nació esa carta, Clow no la creo y el ha sido nuestro único dueño y creador.

Hubo un momento que el silencio se adueño del lugar, y continúo: – Pero por alguna razón, las cartas te han elegido– otro momento de silencio– has sido elegida como la única Card Captor en el mundo, tu misión será sellar las cartas Clow.

Card Captor ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué yo he sido elegida? – Alguna de las cartas se introdujeron en tu mente, por lo que seguro haz luchado con ellas "mentalmente", pero eso no significa que no sea una batalla real, sino que te hace más fuerte y te ayudara para las que te enfrentaras en "tierra firme".

–Jamás he dicho que aceptare esa misión– el guardián sonrió y dijo: – inconscientemente ya has aceptado, y una vez hecho el contrato es imposible deshacerse de él.

–Sin embargo actualmente no hay libro, quien libero a las cartas se aseguro de ocultarlo– el muñeco dudo un momento y continuo– creo, que te está probando, porque sin lugar a dudas si entrenas el poder que tienes serás una de las hechiceras más poderosas del mundo.

Sigo sin comprender esto, el guardián se puso serio y dijo: – por eso mismo mi misión es protegerte, hasta que llegue el momento… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le respondo su pregunta y contesta:

–Sakura Kinomoto, única Card Captor en el mundo, aceptas esta difícil misión, a pesar de todas las dificultades– un aura dorada rodeo al guardián y debajo de mi apareció algo similar a un sello, donde aparecía una estrella.

Contesto aun con la duda– Si, acepto ser la única Card Captor– un aura rosácea me rodea, y una misteriosa llave con una estrella aparece frente a mí, el brillo que emana la llave es demasiado fuerte y no puedo evitar tapar mis ojos, alzo una mano y aquella llave, se alarga  
transformándose en algo parecido a un báculo, lo agarro y aquella luz cesa.

–Es impresionante, tu poder es mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba Sakura Card Captor– el pequeño muñeco luce sorprendido y dice: – Con esto lograremos vencerla antes de lo esperado, solo falta aquel mocoso.

Mocoso, ¿A quién se referirá?, Pero el guardián no dijo nada más al respecto, solo tomo el último sorbo de su té y pregunto: – ¿Tienes juegos de video?

* * *

POV Syaoran

_Estoy en un lugar oscuro, mis ropas parecen desgastadas y sucias– lo que logro a tocar y ver en esta oscuridad–mis pies están encadenados a lo que parece una silla vieja de fierro, y en mis manos tengo unas esposas. Veo unos ojos azules en la lejanía, apenas logro verlos en la oscuridad._

–_Pronto tu poder será mío Syaoran– su voz era escalofriante, y algo chillona, solo alcance a divisar una delgada silueta, y aquellos ojos azules. _

Solo fue un sueño, últimamente solo tengo aquel sueño, donde aquella silueta aparece, veo a mi lado y veo aquel tablero mágico, y a su lado "aquella espada" no quería usarla sin embargo desde ahora debo de portarla, porque temo que las cosas se pongan feas.

Meiling entró estrepitosamente a mi habitación, soltando corazones por todos lados, parecía alegre hasta que vio mi rostro: – ¿Qué pasa Syaoran? –veo su rostro y a pesar de todo noto preocupación en el rostro.

–No me pasa nada– me quede dormido en el escritorio, me duele la espalda y el cuello, y por supuesto Meiling lo noto, un brillo apareció en sus ojos pero fue muy rápido, salió de mi habitación más calmada, ¿Quién comprende a las chicas? Ni siquiera comprendo del todo a Sakura.

Sakura, aquella dulce e inocente chica, desde un principio sospeche que tenía magia sin embargo decirle sobre su propia magia era arriesgado, incluso posible que me trate por un loco. Aquel día cuando estábamos en el lago y Sakura se durmió, sin lugar a dudas le mentí, no durmió cinco minutos, más bien se ausentó por casi una hora. Pero no podía decírselo seguramente se habría avergonzado.

Ocultar mi magia ha sido efectivo porque sin lugar a dudas ahora que ella misma cree en la magia, aprenderá a sentirla, y descubrirá de inmediato mi magia. Ella no puede saberlo, solo mi madre, mis hermanas y Meiling lo saben, aquel secreto fuera de lo normal no podía ser revelado.

Y a la única persona a quien quiero decírselo es Sakura, pero no puedo, en lugar de eso debo protegerla desde las sombras.

– ¡Syaoran apúrate llegaras tarde! –Shiefa entra y me ve en pijama, ahora me sermoneara y no estoy para sus sermones. Creo que hoy es un mal día.

Corro como un desesperado, me he demorado demasiado, mis pensamientos a veces me consumen y me llevan a otro mundo, Meiling prácticamente me arrastra, es muy veloz pero se cansara pronto y tendremos que tomar un descanso.

Todos en el salón se nos quedan viendo incluso la profesora, voy a tomar asiento, a mi lado Hiragizawa me sonríe. Odio su sonrisa sádica, seguro tiene algo planeado y no tengo ánimos para verme involucrado en sus experimentos.

Sakura libero su magia y noto como trata desesperadamente buscar a alguien, seguramente a otro mago y su mirada inevitablemente se dirige a Hiragizawa, quien a pesar de ser muy poderoso no oculta su poder, algo debe tener planeado. El ya debió notar mi poder mágico después de todo soy un Li, y mis poderes son similares a los de, el –Reencarnación del mago Clow– seguro Sakura aún no lo nota, yo tampoco lo supe hasta que el mismo me lo confeso hace algunas semanas.

Él es un completo misterio, y yo no soy curioso.

– ¡Primito, no sabes cuánto te quiero! – su falso amor por mí, hacia retorcerse de risa a Yamasaki y a Ryuoh, ninguno entiende aquella broma con doble sentido, solamente yo y tampoco es que desease que lo supieran, solo podía contar los segundos uno a uno para que el receso acabara.

El receso esta por acabarse, y Sakura jamás vino a verme, lo cual es extraño ya que debe vigilarme. Y aunque no me guste que este conmigo por obligación, creo que la extraño.

La profesora Mizuki, también noto la magia liberada de Sakura, no tengo idea de quien realmente es, pero si tiene intención de hacerle daño a Sakura no dudaré en hacerle frente, a esa estúpida maestra.

Cuando termina la clase Hiragizawa se me acerca, ambos caminamos lejanos y en aquella multitud de estudiantes, que corrían desesperados hacia la salida, seguramente a fumar o a una cita con su novia o amigos. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos y casi no habían personas él se acerca y dice:

–Li, Sakura está capturando las cartas Clow– solo asiento con mi cabeza, el continua– creo que deberías ayudarle, después de todo eres descendiente de Clow, es una buena escusa.

–No creo que sea buena idea hablarle de mi magia mucho menos que soy descendiente de aquel mago– respondo con seriedad, pero él se mantiene firme y responde.

–tienes algo de razón pero en algún momento nos superara a ambos y notara que ambos poseemos magia.

–Pues entonces espero que se demore– Ante mi respuesta él suspira y contesta: – ¿Es por aquel sello?

Inevitablemente asiento con la cabeza en gesto positivo, lo adivino, sin embargo, dudo que le diga algo a Sakura.

– ¿Es demasiado destructivo tu poder? – No respondo a su pregunta, sin embargo, él sabe perfectamente la respuesta.

–Es tarde, Shiefa y Meiling se preocuparan, debo irme– dudo un momento y digo– Adiós Hiragizawa.

El seguramente aun me observa, es complicado decirle a la persona que más quieres que en cualquier momento, un poder que reside en tu cuerpo explotara y destruirá todo a su alrededor, solo quiero que ella este feliz, aun si hay demasiados secretos en medio, creo que él comprende perfectamente mi posición en este momento.

Pov Kaho

Solo es cuestión de confianza, Yue me observa de reojo no me ha dicho porque ha venido, pero creo que es por Sakura, solo él y Kerberos, además de mí saben la distorsión dimensional que se creó gracias a la carta Hope, y su contraparte The destiny.

Mi misión, fue cuidar a Yue a pesar de sus quejas. Inglaterra, solo mencionar el lugar mis pelos se ponen de punta, y me recorre un escalofrió por la columna. Yue formo un vínculo conmigo que se fortaleció con el tiempo y dudo que se rompa, pero debe volver con su dueña. Vino a buscarme, y no sabía que aquí mismo se encontraría con su destino. Ambos debíamos avanzar y nuestros caminos no estaban entrelazados.

No he hablado con Kerberos y por lo que se, hace muy poco despertó– Menudo guardián creó Clow– aunque estoy segura de que arriesgaría su vida por su ama al igual que Yue.

El guardián de la Luna me sigue observando, sabe que diré y no quiere admitirlo.

–Debes volver a ser uno, con tu forma falsa– El ya no me mira– Sabes que pronto te desvanecerás si no vuelves con él, es físicamente imposible ya el hecho de que se dividieran.

El bajo la cabeza y dijo– Crees que ella esté bien– él pregunta con sinceridad, solo puedo sonreír y contestar:

–Sakura está bien, porque es ella y estoy segura de que él la protegerá– él duda un momento y contesta– Kerberos.

Niego con la cabeza y él dice: – ¿Te refieres al descendiente de Clow? – no pude hacer nada más que sonreír con amargura, él supo que estaba en lo correcto.

–Supongo que debo presentarme ante ella, después de todo esta vez no habrá juicio final– ambos sabemos que lo que viene es muy grande – Después de todo ella ya es dueña de las cartas, solo falta que ella misma lo descubra.

* * *

Pov Sakura

Ese guardián llamado Kerberos, ha estado toda la tarde jugando, incluso pienso como lo hace, ha agarrado confianza de inmediato – _Como si ya me conociera_–incluso se ha comido todos los pasteles que hizo mi papá, ¿Qué le diré a Touya? Seguro que él se enojara conmigo, por no decir que el no conoce a Kero, después de todo yo igual apenas lo conozco.

Kero, aquel seria su apodo después de todo siento como si lo llamara así desde siempre, es extraño aquel sentimiento. El peluche, agitó sus alas buscando llamar mi atención, quería seguir hablando.

– Sakura, debes buscar a aquel mocoso descendiente de Clow– ¿un mocoso descendiente de Clow? Este guardián solo me enreda aun más, apenas entiendo el mundo de la magia y ya me pide buscar a alguien que no conozco ni su nombre– ¿Puedo ir mañana a tu escuela?

Me descubrirían, no se mentir, pero aquel guardián se ve afligido y no puedo negarle si está en mis manos poder ayudarlo, pese a mi negativa no puedo negarme a su petición.

El día amaneció nublado, pero no parecía que llovería, era un clima agradable a mi lado se encontraba un gracioso muñeco, no lo había visto nunca y tampoco he comprado un nuevo peluche ¿De dónde lo saque?

El muñeco se frotó los ojos, que parecían dos puntos negros – ¡Buenos días Sakura! –del susto no pude evitar caerme de la cama, aquel muñeco habló: – Tu ha-hablaste– mi dedo índice lo apuntaba, y el solo puso su mano en la cara y dijo– No otra vez, porque siento esto como un déjà vu (1) – El guardián daba vueltas por toda mi habitación iba cerca de la puerta, cuando Touya abrió la puerta con toda la delicadeza que solo él puede tener.

Pobre Kero, seguramente después de esto quedaran secuelas, Touya se acerca y pregunta – ¿Qué ha pasado?– contesto que tuve una pesadilla, no me cree, pero aun así me deja tranquila diciendo que ya iba tarde.

Me puse mis patines, que ya estaban desgastados, apenas se veía el color rojizo y el blanco parecía color crema, los años ya hicieron efecto en ellos, me quedaban algo pequeños, esta sería la última vez que los usaría. Kero estaba en mi mochila, junto a mi almuerzo y el postre que hizo mi padre.

He llegado cinco minutos antes, aunque parecía mucho más temprano, mi celular marcaba claramente las siete cincuenta y cinco, por lo que a pesar de lo que pensaba efectivamente ya tocarían, para ingresar a clases.

No he visto a Syaoran, porque sé que si lo veo sabrá de inmediato mi secreto y no deseo aquello, no quiero involucrarlo. A pesar de que el busca mi mirada, yo la evito cada vez que el me observa, no quiero involucrarlo – Si algo le pasa, no me lo perdonaría– Tomoyo también lo noto, y al igual que él, no quiero que se involucre, es un contrato entre Kero y yo, y lo más probable que también del descendiente de Clow.

Hiragizawa me sonríe, a pesar de que apenas descubrí mis poderes mágicos, casi de inmediato note los de él, que era casi dos veces más poderoso que los míos. Él quiere hablar conmigo, es a la única persona que no evito. Puede defenderse perfectamente él solo, no necesita mi ayuda.

–Kinomoto, estoy seguro de que ya sabes sobre mis poderes– Asiento, el me mira con suspicacia y continua–, pero aún hay más personas con poderes mágicos, y ellas no quieren ser descubiertas, te deseo suerte porque creo que la necesitaras– Con aquella frase mi mundo da vueltas, me apoyo en una pared cercana, viendo como todo se revuelve. Estoy mareada y debo esperar, seguramente nuevamente llegaré tarde.

– ¡Sakura! – Esa era la voz de Naoko, que sonaba agitada y con su mano hizo un gesto para saludarme, seguramente se quedó dormida y no le quedo más remedio que venir corriendo– ¡Qué suerte, creí que me moriría de vergüenza entrando sola!– su voz sonaba alegre, estaba realmente feliz de haberme encontrado en el pasillo de la escuela. Hiragizawa, hace unos minutos se marchó, seguramente ya debe estar en su banco escuchando a la señorita Mizuki.

Kero miraba hacia todos lados, buscaba aquel "mocoso", ambos estábamos observando desde el salón, no había rastro de él.

–Creo que aún no viene a Japón– Suelta Kero en un suspiro a lo que respondió– ¿No es japonés? – él niega diciendo– Como me gustaría que se quede en su país, pero su aporte es fundamental.

Aquello me confunde aun más, Kero de un momento a otro salta diciendo: – ¡He encontrado a ese mocoso del demonio! – creo que con aquel comentario solo puedo deducir, que no se llevan para nada bien.

Corro en busca de aquel mocoso, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño árbol donde había cuatro chicos reunidos, Kero dijo: – Te encontré– solo vi como unos ojos azules me observaban, ¿Era Hiragizawa descendiente del mago Clow?

* * *

Mayo, 2015

¡Hola!

Atrasada pero con ganas, me he tardado un siglo escribiendo, la verdad creo que tengo que modificar algunos capítulos anteriores, pero debo esperar hasta las vacaciones cuando tenga muchísimo tiempo libre, apenas hoy me he desocupado y estoy completamente libre, no hay pruebas hasta el momento y me he salvado por los pelos.

**En este capítulo Se revelan unas cuantas cosas, pero como algunas son algo complicadas de entender explicaré, Kero, Kaho y Yue tienen un secreto el cual involucra a Sakura y Syaoran, no diré de qué forma.**

**The Destiny es una carta creada por mí, NO existe realmente en el canon de la historia (SCC), pero es fundamental para el fanfic. Muy pronto se sabrá que distorsiono y que cosa sucedió, para sacar de la duda, efectivamente, están en un mundo alterno.**

**Debo agradecer muchísimo a todas aquellas personas que dedicaron su tiempo en dejar un review: **

**Roxelanali **que estuvo desde un comienzo comentando y la verdad ha sido un gran apoyo ya que en un momento pensé que a nadie le gustaba mi fanfic y ahí aparecía comentando, espero que sigas comentando, ¡muchos abrazos y buenas vibran!

A** Kat2003, **que quiero responderle una cosita, Sakura de por sí ya dio el primer paso (su noviazgo) pero eso pronto será el turno de Syaoran, no diré nada más. Espero que sigas leyendo este fanfic, y sigas comentando. ¡Un abrazo de oso para ti, y buenas vibras!

**Yunuen-paisbrada, Amapola, Alejandra y Cyna, también les agradezco que hayan dedicado un fabuloso review. ¡Para ustedes muchos besos locos y buenas vibras por supuesto!**

**Gracias por todo, y ahora me despido. Besos y abrazos para todos.**


	9. ¿Crees en la magia?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 8: "¿Crees en la magia?"

* * *

POV Sakura:

Las manos me sudan a mares y siento como mis pies tiemblan, creo que es una de las pocas veces que llego temprano y el nerviosismo me consume. Kero está en mi cartera esperando pacientemente a cuatro chicos y uno de ellos es a quien el busca

–El descendiente de Clow– menciono mentalmente la única información de aquel chico, ¿quién sería? Ryuoh, Yamasaki, Syaoran o Eriol, de los cuatro solamente podía sentir magia de Eriol, pero Kero se quedó mudo, ¿Quién era realmente el descendiente de aquel mago?

Eriol y Syaoran llegaron juntos, aun faltan Ryuoh y Yamasaki. Cuando todos los chicos llegaron no pude evitar sentir aun más nerviosismo– _Estaba con cuatro chicos… yo sola_– todos me observan, tratando de adivinar mis movimientos, el que se veía de lo más natural era Eriol.

–Muy bien Sakura, creo que deberías decirnos que quieres hablar con nosotros– Eriol fue el primero en hablar y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, todos querían saber porque los llamé.

–Podemos ir a un lugar algo más privado– fue lo único que se me vino a la mente y sé que quizás esto haga que están aun más intrigados, creo que no puedo decirlo en un parque donde hay mucha gente. Nos dirigimos a un lugar más lejano, ya no había personas, era completamente solitario– _el lugar perfecto para que alguna de esas peligrosas cartas nos ataquen–_ me quito el pensamiento de mi mente para observar a los chicos que estaban con la mirada fija en mí.

– ¿Creen en la magia? – con aquella pregunta, Yamasaki y Ryuoh no sabían que contestar, el único que parecía querer hablar era Eriol:

–Depende de la persona que lo use, después de todo existen muchos farsantes– su sonrisa misteriosa confundió a los presentes. Syaoran no contesto y la verdad no tenía idea de que contestaría, Yamasaki sonrió, estaba de acuerdo con Eriol.

– Yo no creo en esa basura de la magia, creo que existen personas con dones sobrenaturales– jamás me imagine esa respuesta de Ryuoh, sin embargo, tenía razón en algunos puntos. El único sin contestar aun es Syaoran.

–Sakura ¿no crees que deberías dejar respirar a tu pequeño acompañante? – definitivamente Eriol tenía magia, lo suficiente, para sentir a Kero, quien enseguida asomo su cabeza por el cierre abierto de mi cartera, dejando sin respiración a Ryuoh y Yamasaki, Syaoran mantenía la calma ¿Cómo lo hace? Si cuando yo conocí a Kero no podía creerlo.

–Reencarnación de Clow– ante el saludo de Kero Eriol sonrió.

– Veo que me recuerdas, Kerberos y también creo que recuerdas a Syaoran– los enredos y revelaciones, me mareaban y confundían, necesito unas vacaciones, todo esto ha pasado demasiado rápido.

–No olvido a los mocosos, mucho menos a este– Syaoran lo miró con furia, dejando a Ryuoh y Yamasaki, junto conmigo claro, aun más confundidos.

Kero se acercó a Syaoran, quien aun lo miraba con furia– Solo te lo diré una vez mocoso, te necesito, bueno no a ti sino a tus poderes– porque todo va tan rápido, ¿Syaoran tiene magia? Porque no me di cuenta, si siento la magia de Eriol, porque no siento la de él.

–Creo que nosotros sobramos– Ryuoh, se sentía un poco aislado al igual que Yamasaki.

–Maldito peluche– Syaoran enseguida comenzó a decir– ¿Cómo sentiste mi magia? – Eriol se interpuso, Kero estaba listo para atacar.

–Creo que este no es el mejor momento, mira arriba– solté tan rápido como pude y, la tensión entre Syaoran y Kero se rompió– por arte de magia– resultaba irónico pues realmente el culpable fue una carta.

Todos miramos hacia arriba, la cabeza de un cerdito con dos alitas, nos miraba, increíblemente a nadie le parecía extraño– A quien le va a parecer extraño un cerdo que vuele después de conocer a Kero– Convoco el báculo y entre los cinco formamos un círculo.

Wood, alcanza a la carta pero esta se trasforma en un camaleón y cae como saco de plomo, los chicos se alzan a agarrar la carta, y como consecuencia todos chocaron, una luz cegadora apareció– Genial otra luz, creo que terminaré ciega con tantas luces brillantes.

El primero en levantarse es Eriol, que ve a su alrededor y se pone a gritar – _y a este que le pasa_– Syaoran también se levanta y, mira a Eriol gritando y golpeando cosas como un desesperado, abre los ojos como platos y dice– ¿Qué demonios paso, porque estoy tirado en el suelo?

Yamasaki se levanta sobándose la cabeza, mira a su alrededor, Ryuoh se levanta, y al igual que los demás notó algo extraño, un silencio cubrió el lugar solitario, los chicos se levantaron, y con el dedo se apuntaron.

Solo se sintió un feroz grito de parte de los cuatro chicos.

Yo no entendía nada, y ellos seguían apuntándose, hasta que Syaoran se abalanza hasta Ryuoh y le dice: – ¡Mi cuerpo, sal de ahí maldito engendro del mal! – agitaba de tal forma el cuerpo de Ryuoh que ya parecía un muñeco de trapo.

–Soy Yamasaki– la voz que salía del cuerpo de Ryuoh, afirmaba que efectivamente era Yamasaki, Eriol y Syaoran también mezclaron sus cuerpos,

Por como Eriol patea las cosas diría que es Syaoran, y la tranquilidad del cuerpo de Yamasaki es Eriol.

Entonces quedarían Eriol en el cuerpo de Yamasaki, Syaoran en el de Eriol, Yamasaki ocupando el cuerpo de Ryuoh y por último Ryuoh en el cuerpo de Syaoran– Vaya enredo, ni tú misma entiendes.

–Es la carta The Change– Kero, dijo Eriol en el cuerpo de Yamasaki asintió – Que suerte, menos mal que no estoy en el cuerpo del mocoso– esto es aun más confuso, acaso esto ya paso, porque Kero no me explica nada.

–Vaya mierda, supongo que me voy a casa– Ryuoh, aburrido trata de marcharse siendo detenido por Syaoran– Tú, peluche di como podemos volver a la normalidad.

Kero realmente no se lo espero– Tienen que abrazarse– los cuatro se quedaron observando – No hay otra solución, si Chiharu me ve, seguro piensa que la engaño con estos idiotas.

Los chicos lo miraron con recelo.

* * *

– ¡Vamos Syaoran! – el me sigue observando desde el cuerpo de Eriol, desde que me fue a buscar esta extraño, el a rato parecía tener escalofríos, algo pasó estoy segura.

– ¿Me dirás que paso en la casa de Eriol? – el me miro y dijo.

–Normalmente, me llamas Li– con ambas manos me tapo la boca sorprendida, mentalmente lo llamo Syaoran– solo en mi mente–, pero jamás lo he llamado así abiertamente.

– ¿Te molesta? – es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar, él niega con la cabeza, diciendo que no le molesta. Desde ahora ambos nos llamamos por el nombre.

–Sakura ¿Quieres salir conmigo el domingo? – quería tener una cita conmigo, por supuesto que acepto, no quería perder una oportunidad de estar con él.

Llegamos a la escuela, que ya lucia maltratada, pero se mantenía majestuosa, el musgo se colaba por las húmedas paredes más lejanas. Esta era una escuela de gran prestigio y los padres se sienten orgullosos de que sus hijos estén a salvo de los "Chicos problema" sobre todo, están felices de que estén lo más lejos posible de un delincuente.

Syaoran pasó por mi casa temprano, por lo que faltaban por lo menos media hora para que empiecen las clases, caminamos por el pasto seco, este es un lugar donde nadie se acerca, y algunas malezas lo demuestran, las hojas secas sobre el viejo pasto, que seguían cayendo descuidadamente. Parece otoño.

Ambos nos sentamos, quedamos frente a frente, lo observaba, su rostro y cuerpo no lucía igual y eso estaba claro, sin embargo, seguía actuando con normalidad. El cabello azul ya no estaba peinado, más bien estaba descuidado, igual a él. Su ropa lucia impecable, lo cual demuestra que solo descuida su cabello.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerco y arreglo su cabello, metiendo mis dedos en los ahora rebeldes cabellos azulados, eran suaves pero habían ligeros nudos, en los que cuando tiraba muy fuertes de ellos, Syaoran fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Extrañaba su cabello rebelde color castaño oscuro y con ligeras ondulaciones, sus ojos color ámbar, incluso su delgado y de mediana estatura cuerpo, ahora notaba cuan alto era Eriol, pues era obvio que había diferencias de estatura entre Syaoran y él, ahora lucia mucho más alto que yo y me causaba gracia, porque chocaba con ramas, que quizás con su cuerpo no chocaría.

Baje mis manos hasta llegar a sus mejillas, el me mira y al igual que yo pone sus manos en mi rostro, y nos acercamos hasta unos centímetros, sentía su respiración. Me besó, lentamente y suave, solo un roce, lo suficiente para hacerme desear más, pero era imposible, notarían de inmediato que estoy engañando a Syaoran, incluso a mi mejor amiga. Tomoyo.

Salgo de mi ensoñación para ver hacia el lado, encontrándome con los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo, quien apareció de la nada, ella tenía los labios abiertos, no podía creerse esto, su novio y su mejor amiga, ¿Acabaría aquí nuestra amistad? Realmente esperaba que no. Corro tras ella, y noto que Syaoran también corre, es muy obvio que Tomoyo no llegara tan lejos, después de todo una de mis habilidades que tengo es correr – y muy rápido.

Por más que corrí tras ella jamás la encontré. La campana sonó y entre al salón seguida de Syaoran, Tomoyo no estaba ahí.

La profesora Mizuki entró al salón y nos observo, estaba claro que había ciertas diferencias, Eriol está ocupando el lugar de Syaoran, ¿Es que no podía ser más disimulado? La profesora reprimió una sonrisa y continúo la clase, Tomoyo ingreso al salón, no nos vio, tampoco nos saludo.

Cuando nuevamente sonó la campana, Tomoyo salió muy rápido del salón y salí disparada para encontrarla, la encontré en un pasillo, ella dio media vuelta y me sonrió. Era perturbador, acabas de hacerle daño a tu mejor amiga y ella te sonríe.

– ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – eso fue lo único que dijo, el silencio envolvió el ambiente, tan rápido se le fue el enojo.

– ¡Siento lo que viste, en verdad Eriol no te está engañando!– hago una reverencia, ella sigue observándome como si viese a un extraterrestre, para luego torcer su sonrisa.

– ¿Eriol me está engañando? – su voz suena quebrada, levanto la vista y veo sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Digo No! Solo que, a quien yo estaba besando no era a Eriol, solo era un chico que lucía igual y vestía igual, pero te juro que no era el– Tomoyo sonríe forzadamente, se muerde el labio inferior, ella sabía perfectamente que yo no sabía mentir, descubrió que le estoy mintiendo.

Siento unas fuertes pisadas, si tengo suerte quizás Syaoran noto que fui tras Tomoyo, y fue tras Eriol para que juntos podamos explicarle a mi amiga. Giro, hasta los hasta dar con un Eriol sudoroso, y sus cabellos desordenados. Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

–Eriol, que te ha pasado– la voz temblorosa de Tomoyo sonó por los pasillos vacíos, Eriol levanto la vista y dijo:

–No soy Eriol– Tomoyo abrió la boca para decir algo que jamás salió, su voz se perdió– Creo que Sakura aún no te ha dicho nada– Ella me mira, tratando de entender.

Entonces me doy cuenta, desde un principio debí contarle todo a Tomoyo, pero me cegué y preferí ocultarlo para mantener su seguridad, poco me importaron sus sentimientos, a pesar de que frente a mi tenia a una chica fuerte, se veía de lejos que estaba sufriendo, la estupidez está matándome, vi como Syaoran se me acercaba y me tomaba de la mano, en lo que Tomoyo abrió aun más sus ojos contemplando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

–Daidouji, ¿crees en la magia? – aquella pregunta estaba atormentándome, ¿acaso también Tomoyo tenía magia? Ella abrió aun más sus ojos, y asintió lentamente, Syaoran, que estaba en el cuerpo de Eriol, busco entre sus ropas, algo y cuando lo encontró, alzo un papel anaranjado con kanjis chinos.

El extraño papel de la nada comenzó a quemarse ante nuestros ojos, Tomoyo puso sus manos a la altura de su boca, sin poder creer en lo que estaba viendo, el fuego aumenta su tamaño y ambas por acto de reflejo nos alejamos de Syaoran, el solo mantiene su seriedad, y el papel deja de quemarse, y se esfuma en forma de ceniza, desaparece. No sabía que podía hacer ese tipo de hechizos.

–Supongo que esto es suficiente para que de verdad creas en la magia, y sobre todo, todo lo que Sakura te diga– Tomoyo asiente, tratando de comprender y analizar, y desde este momento la comprendo, mi cabeza está hecha un verdadero lio.

–Este no es Eriol, gracias a un hechizo, Syaoran está en el cuerpo de Eriol– Tomoyo aun sin poder creer, se acerca a Syaoran y lo toca, sonríe y dice:

–Supongo que eso explica el cabello desordenado– Una enorme sonrisa se me escapa y Tomoyo me acompaña, me giro a ver a Syaoran que solo tiene su seño fruncido.

–Tomoyo, hay muchas cosas que deseo contarte–veo a Syaoran que aún no capta el mensaje, Tomoyo sonríe sabe perfectamente que es lo que quiero decir– una charla de chicas– Syaoran da un respingo y se da media vuelta, creo que va a buscar a Ryuoh, quizás que cosas estará haciendo.

Me lanzo sobre Tomoyo y la abrazo fuertemente, ella corresponde mi abrazo, ella es muy madura y muy inteligente, ella me siguió a un lugar donde ella era inadaptada, siento como una pequeña lágrima me resbala por la mejilla, ella me pasa un dedo para quitarme la lágrima, sonrío melancólicamente.

–La verdad es que no te vi besando a Li, hoy llegue algo tarde– abro mis ojos lo más que puedo, como es que ella no me vio besándolo, ¿Entonces quien era esa chica que lucía igual?

* * *

Syaoran Punto De Vista

–Eres un completo idiota– Ryuoh solo infla sus mejillas haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Las chicas a nuestro alrededor parecían tener unos corazones flotando a su alrededor, veían a Ryuoh como si fueran a comérselo –Esto es extraño, ver como las chicas prácticamente se derriten por un chico… que está en mi cuerpo.

–Pero debes admitir que si yo fuera tu tendría a toda la escuela a mis pies– eso es lo más estúpido que pudo haber dicho, pero al parecer tanto Eriol como Yamasaki estaban de acuerdo con aquella estupidez.

Cuando las chicas pasaban al lado mío se alejaban, pues mi mirada les advertía que tenían que mantenerse lejos.

Luego de un rato Sakura terminó de hablar con Daidouji, y alzaba su mano tratando de llamar mi atención, solo podía verla con su clásico uniforme y su flamante sonrisa, tras ella venia Daidouji que se acercó a Eriol que ahora es Yamasaki y le sonrío, no quería causar problemas entre Chiharu y mi mentiroso amigo.

No había nadie cerca y los cuatro nos acercamos, era completamente vergonzoso pero sin lugar a dudas quería mi cuerpo. Ryuoh en mi cuerpo sonrío y se lanzó hacia nosotros cuatro para poder abrazarnos. La consecuencia fue una luz cegadora y la vuelta a la calma.

Daidouji sonreía y en su mano tenía una cámara, ¿No podía ser peor? Miro mis manos y veo a los chicos a mí alrededor, al menos no estaba mi cuerpo tirado a un metro de distancia.

Volteo a ver a los chicos que se levantan, al menos podía ver que todo estaba completamente normal. Ryuoh da un gran salto y sonríe al haber recuperado su cuerpo, los demás chicos sonríen, todos estábamos felices de volver a la normalidad.

Eriol se levanta se alisa su ropa y camina hacia Daidouji, y la abraza, ella apaga la cámara y le corresponde el abrazo.

Sakura sonríe y se acerca a mí, me pone la mano ayudándome a pararme, Ryuoh hace una mueca y dice:

–Creo que debo conseguirme una novia, ya que soy el único soltero– estira sus brazos lo más que puede y vuelve a sonreír.

–Así que aquí te metiste– Esa era la voz de Meiling, que hasta parecía enfadada, Daidouji y Eriol reían disimuladamente, Sakura se acercó a ella– ¡Eres un estúpido te besaste con media escuela y nunca me diste uno solo! – de que mierda se queja, miro con furia a Ryuoh y él solo silba tratando de salvarse de esta situación.

Debajo de nosotros aparece otro sello, el del mago Clow.

Fuego aparece por todos lados quemando todo a nuestro alrededor, miro a Sakura que se mantenía quieta, una rama se rompió e iba directo a ella, sin pensarlo me lanzo a ella tratando de evitar que aquella rama la lastime. Todo se pone negro y cierro los ojos lentamente, creo que tendré otra maldita pesadilla donde aparece esa chica de ojos azules.

* * *

**Mayo, 2015**

**¡Hola!**

**Como están, espero que bien, lamento mucho la demora, la falta de inspiración me está matando. Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, recién terminado y pasado por aquel tortuoso corrector, que creo no arregla nada. Si conocen uno bueno gratis, acepto sugerencias.**

**Bueno apareció The change, y creo que sospechan cual es la última carta que aparece.**

**Con respecto a mi ortografía, es pésima no lo negaré y espero con el tiempo ir mejorando.**

**Waruteru Kinomoto, muchas gracias por comentar, realmente me alegro mucho leerte, espero leerte en otros capítulos y sin lugar a dudas si tienes algún buen consejo que darme lo aceptaré gustosa.**

**Bueno me despido y espero que el próximo capítulo lo escriba mucho más rápido que este, gracias por leer.**

**Se despide MyraBlond**


	10. Castigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 8: "Castigo"

* * *

Syaoran Punto De Vista

Solo fueron unos segundos en los cuales pude ver los resplandecientes ojos azules y aquella sádica sonrisa, que iluminaban ese oscuro escenario. Para cuando abrí los ojos note algo raro, el tiempo parecía haber sido parado, todos estaban quietos aun si pasaban los segundos, puse mi mano en el rostro de Sakura pero este la traspaso, volviéndose aun más extraño. Parecía un holograma.

–Por fin, he encontrado el momento para hablarte. Syaoran– giro mi rostro en busca de aquella voz, encontrándome con una chica de estatura baja, cabello azul mal cortado y con el uniforme de otra escuela. Sus ojos eran azules – Me llamo Loid Hiragizawa– Hiragizawa, seguramente es pariente de aquel cuatro ojos.  
Ella no puede evitar reír, y me enseña una sonrisa forzada. Definitivamente no era una sonrisa sincera, algo evitaba mostrar y lo ocultaba con aquella sonrisa – En efecto, soy la "hermana mayor" de Eriol, espero que nos llevemos bien.  
Aquel mal presentimiento va en crecimiento, los parientes de ese idiota no soy buen augurio, y dudo llevarme bien con ella– Ahora me harías el favor de liberar el sello que encierra tu alma– toca mi pecho y sonríe, le agarro la mano y ella levanta el rostro para mirarme.

–Mis amigos, ¿Qué les has hecho? – por fin muestra su sonrisa sádica y sus ojos se iluminan, camina hacia Daidouji y le agarra una de sus muñecas, para después acariciar sus largos cabellos. Al tacto de ella, Daidouji parecía estar completamente normal, pero si yo los tocaba parecían fantasmas.

–Evito que los puedas tocar, estamos en un tiempo detenido y no hay nada que puedas hacer a menos que cumplas mi cometido– no suelta el cabello de Daidouji, y mientras yo trato de acercarme a ella siento mi cuerpo como saco de plomo, apenas puedo moverme y ella sonríe sin levantar la mirada. Ahí es donde me doy cuenta que a diferencia de las demás chicas su olor no es agradable, es más bien repugnante.

–Creo que te haré un favor solo por esta vez, sin embargo todo tiene un precio–sonríe y se acerca a mí con pasos apresurados, yo no puedo moverme, miro mis brazos y veo hilos diminutos de color negro.

–Te devolveré recuerdos, algo que tú no imaginas– Toca mi frente y solo siento como un dolor punzante me hace reaccionar, solo fue un segundo. Ella pone el rostro serio y dice – Nadie más tendrá estos recuerdos y tú sufrirás, creo que con eso terminaras arrastrándote y clamaras mi ayuda– Me da un pequeño juguete en el cual solo había un botón, ella se va a pasos rápidos y veo como todo vuelve a la normalidad.  
Un fuerte mareo me invade y poco a poco nuevamente siento todo oscuro.

* * *

Pov Sakura

Syaoran está en la enfermería aun no despierta de aquel desmayo, creo que aquel árbol le dio más fuerte de lo que yo misma esperaba. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi a mi novio algo aturdido, los demás lucían normal. A pesar de todo no sintieron aquel extraño sentimiento de estar quieta bastante tiempo.  
La profesora Mizuki ingreso al salón con pasos elegantes y firmes, cada vez que la veo me siento en las nubes sin ninguna razón.

La profesora se sentó en la silla del profesor y comenzó a decir.

–Deben hacer un trabajo en pareja sobre los logaritmos– de inmediato mis compañeros comenzaron a hablar, la profesora solicito su atención y continuo diciendo– Serán por orden alfabético.

Fue nombrando uno por uno, algunos alegres de trabajar con sus compañeros mientras los otros aceptaban de mala gana. Cuando me toco la profesora dijo:

–Kinomoto y Li– sonreí, si algo bueno podía ocurrirme era trabajar con Syaoran – Li Meiling– abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, no me tocaba con Syaoran sino con Meiling quien ahora parecía no poder creérselo.

–Li Syaoran y Maeda Ryuoh– Ryuoh sonreía, Syaoran era casi un cerebrito en matemáticas ambos estaban asegurados de sacarse una buena nota.  
Una vez dio todas las parejas nos dio un tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo, ya estábamos terminando la jornada escolar por lo que esta era la última clase, algunos ya ni siquiera querían tener clases y dormían sobre su pupitre, otros conversaban y se ponían de acuerdo para poder hacer la tarea. Meiling tenía una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, con una expresión completamente aburrida, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y forzadamente se me acerco. Si o si teníamos que hacer la tarea para no reprobar la materia, después de todo ambas teníamos notas que nadie de nuestro salón envidiaría.

–Que te parece si hacemos la tarea en mi casa–dijo eso de repente la chica de origen Chino, sus palabras eran igual de forzadas que su caminar, yo no le agrado y la verdad no lo comprendo, me gustaría mucho ser su amiga.  
Asiento con la cabeza y ella se queda unos momentos, como si dudara en irse a su pupitre, me mira con discreción y cuando está a unos pasos de irse la detengo.

–Pero no te gustaría ir a tomar un café, yo invito– ella dudo un momento y acepto mi invitación, solo esta vez ella no me miro feo y tampoco hablo con sarcasmo. Se fue a su pupitre y volvió a aquella expresión aburrida tal y como hace unos momentos. Casi parecía que jamás converso conmigo, que nunca se movió de aquel puesto, nadie se dio cuenta de que en unos segundos mi relación de casi odio cambio a una amistad. Pero aun si nadie lo noto, yo sí y sé que aunque me cueste Meiling terminara siendo amiga mía, después de todo yo estoy saliendo con su primo y sé que puede ser una persona agradable. Cuando quiere claro.  
Las clases terminaron, y me despedí de Tomoyo quien quería acompañarnos, pero al igual que nosotros debía hacer la tarea con su compañera. Me despedí de ella y se fue tal y como llego, Meiling apareció a mi lado y no me miraba con desprecio alguno.

– ¿Dónde queda aquel café? – no puedo evitar sonreír y la agarro de su muñeca, la arrastro por las calles, ella no se queja. Cuando por fin vimos aquel café Meiling parecía asombrada, era un lugar muy bonito. Las mesas eran de cristal y las sillas eran acolchadas, había un elegante piano en medio y sus paredes eran de un agradable color crema que cada un metro había una pequeña lámpara de cristal. No pude evitar sonreír conocía este lugar como la palma de mi mano, aquí trabajaba él.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana, una chica de cabello rubio se nos acerco y nos dio el menú, Meiling miraba sorprendida cada uno de los pasteles y escogió el de fresa al igual que yo, a pesar de todo teníamos gustos semejantes, la chica se fue dando pequeños saltitos. Ella era Yuina Iguza trabajaba en este local y a la vez estudiaba enfermería, ella es compañera de mi hermano, es muy guapa, tiene una pequeña hermana llamada Alayla y también es rubia, ambas son muy lindas, y es casi imposible negarlo.

La chica volvió con nuestros pasteles y nos dio dos jugos de naranja, me guiño el ojo y dijo– Cortesía de la casa, no se preocupen en cancelarlo– se fue nuevamente para atender más personas y Meiling abrió los ojos.

– ¿La conoces? – asentí con el rostro, probé el pastel e inevitablemente me lleve las manos al rostro, estaba muy delicioso y Meiling también lo noto pues sus gestos la delataban.  
–Sabes me quitaste una de las cosas que yo más quería en el mundo– la mirada de Meiling se oscureció y sus palabras poco a poco se rompían, sus ojos se humedecieron–Yo lo quería mucho, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Ni siquiera lo conoces como yo– Sus palabras cada vez eran más lastimeras y no se entendían completamente, sus mejillas ya estaban húmedas, por culpa de las lágrimas traicioneras que se le escapaban. Bajo el rostro y tomo su jugo para calmarse. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y ella me miro, nunca vi sus vivaces ojos rojos tan brillantes, en ese momento dejo de mirarme para desviar su mirada hacia la derecha fijándola en aquel chico que atendía unas cuantas mesas más allá.

– ¿Lo hiciste apropósito? – gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con Syaoran que atendía a una pareja de ancianos, el no me vio y Meiling seguía en su nube.

–La verdad, no sabía que estabas enamorada de Syaoran– ella abrió sus ojos como platos y volvió a bajar la mirada.

–Lo llamas Syaoran– ella enmudeció y nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir–solamente su madre, sus hermanas y yo lo llamamos así.

Mi garganta se seco y un nudo invisible se formo en el, quería ayudarla, pero también sé que ella tenía el corazón roto. Por mi culpa. Me levante de mi asiento y me senté junto a ella, la abrace y Meiling no dijo nada, solo sentía como se agarraba de mi chaleco y temblaba en mis brazos, solo oía sus sollozos. Seguramente quería desquitarse pero aquí no era el lugar.

–Creo que si no te hubieras fijado en Syaoran, habríamos sido grandes amigas– su voz sonaba rota y apenas se comprendía, sonreí para mis adentros.

–Podemos serlo si quieres– ella ya no tenía lágrimas y solo sus ojos hinchados la delataban, sonrió ligeramente y contesto

–Podríamos intentarlo–la abrazo y ella me corresponde, su ánimo voló por los cielos y dijo apuntándome– Bueno aparte de todo este tema ¡agradéceme!

– ¿uh? – ella rodó los ojos ante mi comentario.

– ¡Si no fuera por mí, seguramente Syaoran estaría rodeado de zorras de clase baja!– sonreí inevitablemente, a pesar de lo vulgar que sonaba aquel comentario, sentí como un pequeño lazo de amistad ya nos estaba uniendo. Muy pronto seriamos amigas.

– ¡Se nos está haciendo tarde y aun tenemos que hacer la tarea! – espero a que pagara la cuenta y agarro sus cosas, y me jalo lo más rápido posible, me arrastro por varias calles hasta llegar a aquel moderno edificio donde vivía. Ambas subimos a toda velocidad los escalones hasta llegar, Shiefa se sorprendió de verme con Meiling, pero aun así no comento nada siguió viendo la televisión.

Meiling me siguió jalando hasta que llegamos a su habitación, me sorprendí bastante, un pequeño conejo blanco con una bonita flor roja adornaba su cama me llamó la atención. Ella me vio y dijo:

–Ese me lo regalo Syaoran para mi cumpleaños número diez– era muy lindo el peluche, y ella sonrió.

–supongo que los pequeños detalles, que quizás para el solo eran objetos o acciones me enamoraron, pero no te preocupes porque a pesar de todo tratare de olvidarlo. Porque realmente quiero ser tu amiga– ella no me miraba, y dudo que me vuelva a mirar hasta que al menos cambiemos de tema.

–Muy bien, ¿sabes que son los logaritmos? – decidí cambiar el tema.

–Ni puta idea– reí ante su comentario, a ninguna de las dos le iba bien en matemáticas– pero conozco a alguien que nos puede hacer la tarea– marco su teléfono y cuando contestaron sentí una voz femenina, al parecer aquella chica estaba ocupada.

Meiling bufo por lo bajo y marco otro número– Meiling, ¡Porque mierdas me estas llamando! –Meiling alejo un poco el celular del oído y después dijo:

–Tengo un problema, llame a Lidia y al parecer ella está ocupada ¿Puedes ayudarme? – la chica pareció dudar, pero acepto.  
Ambas nos aliviamos al saber que aquella chica nos podría ayudar, ¿Pero qué haríamos mientras llega?

– ¿Juguemos cartas?– acepte, ella fue a buscar las cartas y en lo que llego me quede observando su habitación. Ella llegó muy pronto y jugamos lo más fácil.  
Cuando la chica llegó, me sorprendí bastante al ver a Lea, una chica bastante callada. Meiling sonrió y la invito a sentarse con nosotras. Ella acepto y se dejo caer, al parecer corrió bastante.

– ¿Sabes que son los logaritmos? – Meiling fue directo al grano y el rostro de Lea se desencajo.

–Ni puta idea de que es eso– mi acompañante de ojos rubís se levanto lo más rápido posible y dijo.

–Confiaba en ti cerebrito– Lea suspiro, causando más rabia por parte de Meiling

– ¿Tu primo no es bueno en matemáticas? –Ahora quien suspira es mi compañera

– ¿Crees acaso que tiene la suficiente paciencia para enseñarle sobre logaritmos a tres burras? – Lea se levanto y agarro a Meiling de una de sus coletas

– ¡A quien le dices burra! – Más que como pregunta Meiling estaba reclamándole– ¡Ya sé a quién podemos preguntarle! – La pelinegra salió corriendo, hasta que nuevamente volvimos a oír su voz. Fue a buscar ayuda, y solo encontró a Shiefa.

Sentimos las fuertes pisada de Meiling, y las excusas de Shiefa, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, la hermana de Syaoran ya no tenía escapatoria.  
Shiefa no recordaba cómo hacer este tipo de ejercicio. Todas bajamos la cabeza, ya estábamos pérdidas, matemáticas es demasiado para cuatro burras en esa materia.

* * *

Pov Syaoran

Sentía mi cuerpo agotado, y mi mente dispersa, esos recuerdos me estaban matando poco a poco y lo peor de todo es que, no puedo confirmar que son reales. Solo lograba recordar a fragmentos que poco a poco se hacían más claros y nítidos. Me tense al ver como esa esfera negra me cubría y la imagen de Sakura se desvanecía, nuevamente la observo, pero yo parecía estar en otro mundo, solo escuchaba sus palabras, que resonaban por aquel solitario lugar

–Siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí.  
Sus palabras se desvanecieron, como aquel circulo negro que me absorbió unos momentos. Más recuerdos me invadían, como aquella vez que la abrazaba en una plaza que estaba siendo absorbida por la melancolía de Sakura y el rechazo de Yukito hacia ella. Aquella estúpida promesa que ambos hicimos por el dedo chiquito ¿Era todo un producto de mi mente? Una mala jugada que me estaba carcomiendo el alma y dejándome como solamente un cuerpo sin alma, casi como un zombi.

–Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito…–las palabras que fueron formuladas por la Sakura creada por mi mente quedaron en el aire, cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y como Fye el dueño de este café se me quedo viendo. Me despido de él y me dirijo a aquel departamento donde estoy viviendo

–Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y se le corte el dedo– nuevamente la voz de Sakura apareció en mi mente, pero esta vez logro articular aquella frase completa. En esos recuerdos me veo a mi mismo con la ropa ceremonial del clan Li y a Sakura con ropas extravagantes.  
Si tan solo hubiera alguna cosa que compruebe que todos estos recuerdos son reales. Aunque solo sea un pequeño detalle que tome por alto, algo que me diga que no es un sueño, si no que es mi realidad.

– ¿Creo que no la quieres verdad?– la Sakura de mi mente, me entrego una bufanda color verde. Eso es, la bufanda verde es la clave, para comprobar que todos aquellos recuerdos son reales.

Corro hasta que siento mis piernas entumecidas por el recorrido, y mi respiración entrecortada, solo tengo que subir el edificio y comprobaría, que esto es una trampa de aquella chica y que aquellos recuerdos son solamente, productos de algún hechizo.

Abro la puerta, y corro aunque mis piernas estén pidiendo un descanso. Sentía mi habitación más lejana de lo normal y el pasillo más largo. Risas imaginarias que provenían del cuarto de Meiling me distrajeron, pero no era momento debía encontrar aquella bufanda.

Mi habitación lucia tan normal, aquellas paredes con un color crema y esa ventana, me hicieron recordar aquella tarde que pasaba horas escuchando los mensajes que fueron mandados por Sakura. Esa observadora Daidouji era diferente a la melancólica Tomoyo Daidouji que parecía fantasma, en esta realidad, Sakura seguía siendo como un sol, que con una sonrisa nos alegraba el día, Hiragizawa seguía igual de sádico, su sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

En aquel closet muy escondido, había una bufanda verde, que me confirmaba que algo extraño estaba pasando. Porque no había visto esa bufanda hasta este momento, me gire a ver mi celular que comenzó a sonar desesperadamente, sin ver quien me llama conteste, Era Hiragizawa Eriol.

–Has descubierto la realidad escondida en este mundo de fantasía– su voz sonaba segura pero a la vez preocupada, él sabía todo lo que nos estaba sucediendo

–Debemos vernos ahora, debemos salir de esta dimensión lo más pronto posible o si no ella se hará más fuerte– su voz a través del celular ya no sonaba con aquel tono sarcástico. Estaba hablando en serio.

Corto sin despedirse. Las risas del cuarto de Meiling me empezaron a preocupar, me dirijo nuevamente al closet y saco ropa más cómoda, y lentamente pongo prenda por prenda hasta que ya estaba listo. En mi mochila voy guardando los cuadernos para mañana, porque hoy no llegare a dormir.  
Antes de irme toco la puerta de la habitación de Meiling, ella abre sus ojos al verme, y miro a las personas sentadas ahí, era Shiefa, Lea Benoit y Sakura, vuelvo la vista a Meiling y ella sonríe.

– ¿Sabes sobre los logaritmos? – asiento sin saber que trataba de hacer, me concentro en las cartas que estaban en el suelo, claramente Sakura iba ganando, Shiefa estaba mostrando su espantosa alma competitiva, y Lea Benoit lucia igual que siempre, aunque aquella mueca en su rostro la delataba, ella ya estaba perdiendo.

– ¡Nos has salvado la vida, nuestras pobres almas ya pensaban que reprobaríamos matemáticas!– Sakura hablo, y nuevamente mostró aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, era imposible negarse. Pero debía ir cuanto antes con Hiragizawa.

–Muy bien les ayudare aunque estoy algo apurado– Las chicas prestan atención al ejercicio y Shiefa y Lea comprenden de inmediato, Sakura y Meiling aun no comprendían. Hiragizawa vuelve a marcarme, todas me observaron.

–Si quieres yo les explico, puedes irte Li– Lea Benoit es una chica bastante inteligente, además estoy seguro de que Shiefa les ayudara, pero debo irme o podría ocurrir algo incluso peor que reprobar matemáticas.  
Nuevamente marco el número de Hiragizawa el cual es muy rápidamente respondido –Ya voy en camino– siento como él agradece y nuevamente corta, para dejarme en completo silencio nuevamente. Esta noche descubriría que es lo que está pasando, solo espero que Sakura no salga con heridas.  
Porque para mí el recordar esto ya es un castigo, y lo peor de todo es que ya no puedo volver a olvidar.

* * *

Junio, 2015  
Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
Lamento mucho la demora, y no daré excusas (que son demasiadas) bueno estoy enferma y tengo un poco más de tiempo para escribir y que tal ha salido, ya en el próximo capítulo se revela que es lo que está sucediendo y quien es Loid.  
Espero sus opiniones, y críticas constructivas, sin nada más que decir me vuelvo a despedir con cientos de disculpas por la demora.  
MyraBlond


	11. Error

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 11: "Error"

* * *

Pov Syaoran

Con cada paso que daba sentía que olvidaba la realidad, el paradero donde se puede tomar el autobús estaba solitario, y solo había un farol alumbrando la pequeña banca. Cuando por fin llego aquel autobús oxidado, subí y la gente siguió mirando hacia la nada, parecían títeres controlados por el destino, que cruelmente los mataba de a poco para que sientan el verdadero dolor y la completa desesperación.

El destino los controlaba.

Nuevamente volvió a mi mente aquella chica, que sin lugar a dudas era como el destino. Nos controlaba como si fuéramos simples objetos puestos ahí, para que ella pueda controlarnos con los hilos, que nos ataban y los lazos que nos unían. Ahora comprendía, ella me controlo con aquel hilo negro, como si yo mismo fuera un títere que ella deseaba manipular. Era un verdadero monstruo.

La casa de Hiragizawa era más bien una mansión inglesa, ya había ido un par de veces, pero aun no me deja de sorprender aquella elegante mansión.

La prima de él me recibió con una sonrisa coqueta, luego de caminar unos pasillos me encontré con su sonrisa, no estaba solo. La profesora, Kerberos y otra persona, estaban reunidos.

–Creo que debemos darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero– Hiragizawa sonreía de forma despreocupada y seria a la vez, algo no andaba bien.

–Pero primero debemos decirle quien es realmente Loid– la voz de la profesora era profunda y todos asintieron.  
Unos pasos se sentían a unos metros de distancia, Hiragizawa giró el rostro y volvió a sonreír. En la puerta se encontraba la silueta de Tomoyo Daidouji, quien mantenía un rostro serio y firme, al parecer ella también noto que estábamos siendo controlados.

–Buenas noches, he sido invitada por Eriol– su voz permanecía seria, incluso yo quería hablar, pero si hablo estoy seguro de que comenzare a insultar a todo el mundo, y aunque sea muy impulsivo, solo por esta vez me controlare y los escuchare. Quiero proteger a Sakura, aun si es a costa de mi propia vida.

–Creo que debemos comenzar, Kaho por favor comienza– Hiragizawa trataba con tanta confianza a esa profesora, que llamo la atención de todos, y Daidouji no era la excepción, observaba con cautela y luego sonreía.

–Estamos aquí, gracias al deseo de Sakura– miro los rostros de todos los presentes y luego volvió a comentar– la verdadera dimensión, de donde todos provenimos, iba a ser destruida– la profesora no quería seguir narrando y Hiragizawa continuo su narración.

–Sakura fue la elegida por Kerberos para recolectar las cartas Clow, todo fue tal y como el mismo mago Clow lo vio, a excepción de ti Li– Hiragizawa se quedo viéndome y volvió a narrar para Daidouji y para mí– Tú alteraste el futuro, porque según las predicciones del mago Clow, Sakura se enamoraría de Yukito y el la correspondería.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, aquel ultimo sujeto bajo la mirada y la profesora lo miro con compasión, Kerberos permanecía inmutable ante toda la presión del momento. Daidouji era un completo misterio.

–El amor entre Sakura y tu, es muy grande, incluso volvieron a enamorarse– Hiragizawa sonreía de forma paternal, Daidouji me miraba complacida–Sakura logro vencer al guardián lunar Yue– su mirada se dirigió hacia aquel sujeto que yo desconocía y poco a poco mis recuerdos se fueron ordenando, para volver a recordarlo.

–Supongo que todo eso lo recuerdas, pero ¿hasta qué punto recuerdas? – mi mente se fue hacia aquel recuerdo de Sakura correspondiendo mis sentimientos cuando estaba a punto de volver a Hong Kong. Cuando logro responderme con claridad, Hiragizawa puso su mano derecha en su mentón y volvió a decir.

–No recuerdas nada después de eso– negué con el rostro, después de eso todo estaba en blanco.

–La última carta Clow apareció, The Nothing– su voz se tenso–para sellar esa carta era necesario sacrificar el sentimiento más importante que se podía tener, claro está que fue una decisión difícil por parte de Sakura, pero ella quiso salvar a todos sus amigos, a pesar del dolor.  
Todos guardaron silencio nuevamente, la persona con el corazón más noble que conozco es sin lugar a dudas Sakura Kinomoto, una joven muy alegre.

–Pero en el momento decisivo, no fueron los sentimientos de Sakura que la carta tomo, sino que fueron los tuyos Li– todos me observaron para luego volver a callar.

–Tú sacrificaste tu sentimiento más importante, para que Sakura siguiera siendo feliz– Hiragizawa seguía con el rostro serio.

–Sakura creó una carta nueva Esperanza, una carta que te devolvió aquel sentimiento de amor por ella– Daidouji bajo el rostro, y jugaba con sus dedos.

–Pero la energía de The Hope era positiva, y el mazo necesitaba ser equilibrado– Hiragizawa levanto el rostro.

–Para que las cartas siguieran en armonía The Nothing y aquella carta sin nombre se fusionaron, creando a The Hope y a la vez The Destiny– y ambas eran las cartas más poderosas del mazo luego de The Dark y The Light.

–The destiny contiene toda la energía negativa, mientras The Hope la energía positiva– por más que intentaba no lograba recordar todo aquello.

–Supongo, que aun no sabes que hacemos en esta dimensión– la pregunta de Hiragizawa era una afirmación, Kerberos se levantó y continúo la narración.

–The destiny no fue sellada de inmediato, y logro crear una dimensión alternativa donde nos podría controlar a su antojo. Pero dos cosas no están en su control– La voz de aquel guardián se mantenía firme.

–Aquel sello que tanto quieres mantener en secreto, es la energía de The Destiny, y Sakura tiene la energía de The Hope, así ambos mantienen el equilibrio– Daidouji seguía seria y la profesora seguía viendo a Kerberos.

–Loid Hiragizawa, es la carta en sí, aunque sus poderes son el mínimo, por eso ella quiere que liberes el sello. Aun no sabemos nada de The Hope, pero de momento es más seguro no saber dónde está, y lo más probable es que este muy cerca de Sakura.

–Uno de los destrozos que creo Loid es la creación de la sección de chicos problema– la profesora volvió a narrar, tanto Daidouji como yo solo pudimos apretar las manos– su intención es aislarlos y que su autoestima baje.

–Ella creó una falsa identidad y se hizo llamar Loid Hiragizawa, porque ella necesitaba mantenerse cerca de todos, sin llegar a estorbar o levantar sospechas. Pero falló hay ciertas personas que logran recordar, como por ejemplo Kaho, Yue, Kerberos, y Tomoyo– todos escuchábamos con total atención las palabras de Hiragizawa.

–Por eso ella decidió ser la falsa hermana de Hiragizawa–las palabras de la profesora salieron con tanta rapidez, pero todos llegamos a comprender su significado.  
Todos éramos espectadores de esta cruel realidad en la que, todos sin excepción estábamos siendo controlados por los hilos del destino.

* * *

Pov Sakura

Todos estaban actuando extraños, Syaoran parecía consumido por sus propios pensamientos y cuando estaba como siempre, me evitaba, Tomoyo a pesar de su acostumbrada sonrisa y aquella aura de melancolía que la rodeaba.  
A medida que pasaba la semana, parecía que todo se quedaba quieto y nada avanzaba, como si todos los días viviera el mismo día. Me sentía sola en este mundo tan grande, donde habían muchas personas que desconocían mi existencia.

– ¿Qué es lo que deseas Sakura Kinomoto? – La voz resonaba por mi mente

– ¿Deseas que Syaoran siempre este a tu lado y que Tomoyo deje de fingir? –mire a mi alrededor pero solo veía el pasto y aquellos arboles, no había nadie a mi alrededor. Estaba en el patio trasero de la escuela, casi nadie iba, era demasiado tranquilo.  
Mi mente me traiciona y pienso solo un segundo, que quiero que Syaoran este conmigo y Tomoyo olvide, y que por fin sea feliz de verdad.

–Puedo cumplir tu deseo si es lo que deseas, pero a cambio debes darle esto a Syaoran y Tomoyo– me entrego dos pequeños pastelillos uno de chocolate y el otro parecía ser de mora o arándano.

–El de chocolate es para Syaoran y el de arándano para Tomoyo– la voz respondió con un sí y luego todo se desvaneció, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

¿Qué tan grande son mis deseos?

Últimamente llego temprano a la escuela, no hay necesidad de apurarse por ingresar al salón porque nadie ha llegado.

Mis sueños me impiden dormir más, son extraños, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, son muy extraños y a la vez un miedo se apodera de mí.

Me siento en mi pupitre y frente a mi están aquellos pastelillos, y al verlos cada uno de ellos me recuerda a la persona que irá dirigido.

Violeta o morado por el bello color de los ojos de Tomoyo, un color tan extravagante como su personalidad, alegre, observadora, la belleza de mi amiga es exterior como interior, es la viva imagen de la perfección. Pero mentiría, no existe la persona perfecta, solo la persona que nos hace pensar que no tiene defectos.

Chocolate como los rebeldes cabellos de Syaoran, un chico inteligente y arrogante, da la impresión de ser un chico tan engreído que llega a dar miedo acercarse a él, creo que ese es el primer error que todos cometemos, pues yo lo conozco y puedo asegurar que aquella arrogancia solo es una capa que oculta su timidez que quizá nadie pueda creer que tiene, es un chico amable a su manera, lo único que conserva es su innegable inteligencia.

Poco a poco todos ingresan al salón, aun quedan diez minutos, Tomoyo y Syaoran ya entraron.

Ambos se sientan y me hablan, observan los pastelillos y se los ofrezco, cada pastelillo para quien iba dirigido.

¿Qué tan grande es mi egoísmo?

Un mordisco, dos mordiscos, tres mordiscos, los pastelillos ya fueron comidos, pero nada cambio. Veo los ojos de cada uno y ambos tienen los ojos opacos.  
Aquellos ojos Amatistas que destilaban aquella vivacidad y aquel enorme poder de observación lucían vacios. Aquellos ojos color ámbar, que cada vez que los veía me perdía en un mundo color caramelo y que brillaba aquella arrogancia, ahora lucían muertos, sin aquel brillo característico.  
Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Eriol se acerco al notar algo sospechoso. Y los vio inmóviles, perdidos en algún lugar.

Aquella felicidad prometida estaba lejos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para cuando ambos recobraron la consciencia algo sucedió, pero ninguno comento nada al respecto.

* * *

Pov Tomoyo

Aquel mundo vacío, donde solo me encontraba flotando en la negrura, mi desesperación salió a flote. No hay nada que pueda hacer solo escuchaba un nombre que parecía ser dicho por varias personas y no paraban de repetirlo.

–Sakura– ¿Quién es Sakura? Por más que lo pienso no existe nadie que yo conozca con ese nombre.

– ¿Quién es Sakura? – mi voz cada vez sonaba más desesperada en encontrar aquella respuesta que claramente jamás seria respondida.

Mi memoria fue alterada, algo sucede y estoy segura que algo me bloquea y me impide reconocer a aquella persona llamada Sakura.

Una cálida sonrisa, aquella que hacia mis días más felices, aquella era la persona más valiosa para mí.

La persona más importante para mi ¿Era Sakura?, por más lésbico que suene no es una confusión estoy segura que, aquella chica de ojos verdes a la cual no puedo recordar es la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Tan importante que sin ella mi vida no valdría nada. ¿Pero entonces porque la quiero olvidar?

–_Porque ella está enamorada de otra persona y esa persona no eres tú_– ah, es verdad ella está enamorada de otra persona, y esa persona le corresponde. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Li Syaoran, un chico agradable y serio, y que además ama de verdad a Sakura.

– _¿Porque salías con Eriol Hiragizawa si estabas enamorada de Sakura?_ – deseaba olvidar aunque sea por un momento a Sakura, y me aproveche un momento de aquella confusión que el mismo tenia respecto a sus propios sentimientos, ambos deseábamos evitar algo y teníamos una relación enfermiza en la cual nadie se amaba, solo nos hacíamos daño el uno al otro. Cada momento que pase junto a él no lo olvidare, era un chico grandioso.

–_Pero existe otro chico ¿no? Ese tal Kurogane–_ ¿amor dices?, no lo creo, el me trata como si fuera su hermana menor, pero no sé si existan sentimientos de por medio. Nuestros caminos se juntaron, pero Sakura está ahí, impidiéndome avanzar con su sonrisa, solo deseo que ella esté bien.

_–Pero y tu felicidad–_ Mientras ella sea feliz yo igual lo seré.

–_Tú también eres una persona, y no siempre te conformaras con la felicidad de ella–_ Supongo que tienes razón, pero ella merece ser feliz y yo no deseo hacerle daño, o confundirla con mis sentimientos.

– _¿Por qué deseas salir de aquí?_ – porque si salgo de este lugar, recordare a Sakura y su sonrisa sincera. Y seguramente encontrare la felicidad que tanto he buscado, pero lo más seguro es que ni Sakura ni Hiragizawa me lo podrán dar de la manera que yo deseo.

–_Si te dejo encerrada en tu consciencia para siempre ¿qué harías?_– Buscar una salida.

_–Muy bien Tomoyo Daidouji, te concederé tu deseo y volverás, sin embargo, cuando todo esto termine las consecuencias te consumirán, debes ser fuerte. Porque solamente si eres fuerte lograras encontrar aquella felicidad que tanto anhelas._

Toda aquella oscuridad desapareció, y me encontré con los ojos de Sakura. Aquellos resplandecientes ojos, por fin he decidido olvidar esta obsesión, deseo olvidar mi amor por Sakura, para poder conservar solo aquella inigualable amistad.

Deseo alcanzar mi felicidad, y estoy segura que Sakura estará ahí, solo que no de la manera que yo habría deseado. Debo abandonar este fuerte sentimiento que me ata a ella, para no causarle daño, ni a ella ni a mí. Debo ser fuerte.

Observo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estamos en la enfermería, aquel techo inmaculado y aquellas cortinas gastadas son lo único que me llaman la atención.  
Sakura aun permanece aquí, pero más que presente está ausente, cierro mis ojos nuevamente.

_–Debes ser fuerte._

* * *

Pov Syaoran

Aquellas cadenas que me atan, no me dejan mover ni un solo centímetro, y aquellos ojos demoniacos solo hacen este momento una tortura infinita.  
Sus pasos ligeros y aquella ropa tan elegante, la hacían parecer otra persona, solo sus ojos conservaban su sadomasoquismo, y aquella sonrisa su arrogancia. Era un verdadero demonio.

–_Tu amorcito, te ha engañado y te mando conmigo, ahora serás mío–_ su voz melosa me hace retorcer en mi puesto, las cadenas se ajustan más para evitar el movimiento.

Sus dedos tocan mi mentón para luego subir por mis mejillas, y luego terminar en mis labios, ella se acerca para sellar sus labios en los míos. Su olor repugnante me marea, haciendo imposible mi escape.

Cuando veo sus labios tan cerca de los míos, giro el rostro, evitando el contacto. Ella no está contenta.

–_Intentas evitar que te bese_–Es una estúpida.

–_Siento que ella te haya traicionado de esta manera, pero necesito besarte. Ahora–_ sin siquiera pensarlo ella se lanza sobre mí, y a pesar de su baja estatura y su cuerpo menudo. Pesa demasiado, casi el doble de lo que yo mismo peso.

Sus labios chocan contra los míos y ella mantiene el fuerte contacto, siento como mi cuerpo va poco a poco perdiendo la vida, hasta solamente quedar un cuerpo sin alma. Un cadáver.

¿Cómo fue que esta historia que solo iba a tratar de unos chicos inadaptados término de esta manera? Solamente deseo en este momento que Sakura se encuentre bien.

–_Veo que aun no te rindes_– Sus manos tocan mis cabellos, luego los pasa por mi cuerpo.

_–Eres muy guapo, y la verdad envidio a esa chica–_ vuelve a besarme, pero no siento nada, después de todo soy un cadáver, un cuerpo sin alma.

–_Odio a esa chica, pero ahora que he obtenido mis poderes, lograre matarla–_sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

–P-por que deseas matarla– apenas pude articular palabra, pero ella comprendió, aquel brillo característico en sus ojos aumento su intensidad.

–_Porque deseo su poder mágico, y tu eres quien puede ayudarme a matarla, y así lograr obtener su poder. Soy la maldad misma, solo deseo destruir y ella es un estorbo en el camino del cual debo deshacerme._

–Q-que es lo que eres realmente– ella sonrió ante mi pregunta.

–_La maldad_– su sonrisa inundo el lugar –_y desde ahora serás mi prisionero–_ su risa molesta no se hizo esperar.

Desapareció repentinamente, dejándome en este lugar sombrío, observe mis ropas, las cuales eran de un estilo chino de color negro. ¿Cómo saldré de aquí?

Observo el lugar, el cual es similar a un pozo, el suelo es de arena y las murallas tienen musgo que desprendían un olor casi tan asqueroso como el de aquella chica, una pequeña banca decoraba el lugar. Y encima de la banca una bandeja de plata con comida y agua.  
Al parecer no le soy tan indiferente.

Mi cuerpo esta malherido, ya no hay alma en mi. Solo soy un títere del destino, el cual ella juega como desea.

Luego de un par de segundos, quizás minutos u horas, en este lugar donde el tiempo parece jamás pasar, ella volvió.

–_Quieres volver a la normalidad, te reto a un duelo, cuerpo a cuerpo–_ su sonrisa sádica, demostraba lo confiada que era.

–Muy bien, acepto– Ella cambio el escenario, volviendo todo un paisaje diferente. Ahora estábamos en lo que parecía un jardín japonés con aquellos estanques y los bellos cerezos. La ropa de ella cambio a una más cómoda para el combate, una camiseta holgada con un cinturón que apretaba lo suficiente para que no fuera incomoda y unos pantalones de género, toda su ropa era de color negro a excepción de su cinturón y sus zapatos que eran de color azul.

Mi ropa seguían siendo las mismas, después de todo no era incomoda.

Su ataque fue directo a mi rostro, yo con facilidad lo esquive, ella no pareció feliz que yo lo esquivara y volvió a atacar con más furia. Volví a esquivar su ataque, para luego contraatacar, ella no pudo evitarlo y cayó al suelo.

_–Se ve que tienes experiencia en peleas_– Su sonrisa desapareció, al parecer ya no era tan fuerte – _Debo utilizar mi técnica secreta._

Su cuerpo poco a poco se fue oscureciendo y se deformaba, comenzó a tomar la forma de un demonio, grande quizás el doble de mi tamaño, y de brazos extremadamente grotescos. Ya no parecía aquella chica menuda.

Una guadaña (1) apareció en su mano por arte de magia, ahora literalmente su figura era similar a la de "La muerte" aquel espectro con capucha y su característica guadaña. Solo que ahora era un demonio fortachón que se aprovechaba de mí. Pero yo ya estoy muerto, ella me mato.  
De un golpe la derribe, ella cayó, estaba agotada.

–_Veo que golpeas más duro de lo que pensaba_– Se sobaba la cabeza y hacia muecas de dolor. Por un momento creí tener piedad, pero era un demonio es imposible tenerle piedad.

–_ ¡Hey! ¡Siquiera podrías contestar, que soy muy débil!_ – su voz sonaba molesta y a la vez un poco chillona.

–Eres más débil de lo que pensaba– Su mueca no se hizo esperar, era un poco graciosa.

–_Podrías ser un poco más sutil–_ su dramatismo era inigualable.

–Tú me pediste que lo dijera– su risa invadió el lugar, me llego a dar asco su risa maquiavélica.

–_Ten, con esto podrás volver_– me ofrece un frasco azulado, sin pensarlo me lo tomo de un sorbo. El lugar poco a poco va desapareciendo y siento mis ojos somnolientos, para cuando los vuelvo a abrir ya no estoy en ese jardín japonés, veo el techo de mi habitación y aquellas cortinas que impedían ver el paisaje a través de las ventanas. Estaba de vuelta.

* * *

**Junio, 2015**

**¡Hola!**  
**Cuanto tiempo sin publicar, la verdad la falta de inspiración me comía la cabeza. Aun sigo enferma, pero escribí lo más pronto posible. Creo que me demorare en actualizar, ya están cerca las pruebas y luego ¡Vacaciones! de invierno claro. **

**(1) Guadaña: **Es la conocida arma de la muerte o Parca. La imagen de la muerte se suele representar como un espectro con capucha y que porta una guadaña. Bueno también sirve para sembrar, pero creo que esa es otra historia.

**En cuanto al capítulo espero que logre ser entendible y si no lo es, no duden en decírmelo y volveré a escribir aquella parte que es confusa. Son diez páginas de Word, es lo más largo que he escrito.**

**En cuanto a mis faltas de ortografía, las estoy tratando en un corrector, espero que con un tratamiento intensivo logren al menos estar estables y no vuelvan a caer tan bajo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sin nada más que decir me despido.**

**Atte. MyraBlond**


	12. Elección

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 11: "Elección"

* * *

Syaoran Pov:

Ha pasado un día, después de aquella horrorosa pesadilla, aun pienso en aquella chica y ni siquiera cuando duermo me despego de aquellos ojos azules.

Hoy me levante como muchos otros días atrás, pero hay algo diferente, al mirarme en aquel espejo, en el cual todos los días sin desearlo me reflejaba, me pareció que mi reflejo ya no estaba, para cuando me di cuenta estaba ahí como siempre. Creo que esta es una de las consecuencias de aquel beso.

Porque cuando ella me beso, no solo sentí su asqueroso aliento, ella me robo el alma y ahora mismo ella era poseedora de ella. Solo era un cuerpo sin alma, y que solamente tenía un reflejo y sombra para no resaltar. Supongo que este es su

As bajo la manga, algo debe tramar y dudo que sea algo bueno.

Mi hermana y Meiling notaron algo extraño en mí, pero no dijeron nada, después de todo sabían que yo no les respondería. Pero aquella mirada que Shiefa me lanzó era más que obvia que ella estaba preocupada.  
Meiling caminaba a mi lado y de vez en cuando me miraba con aquellos ojos sospechosos. Sentía como aquellos ojos que me observaban de lo más profundo del salón eran como mil cuchillos que me caían encima. Solo eran los ojos de Sakura.

Me senté como normalmente en mi pupitre y Sakura inmediatamente se giro para saludarme, Daidouji también se giro y mostró su sonrisa, algo andaba mal, los ojos de Daidouji lucían sospechosos el brillo iba y venía, como si sus ojos brillaran y luego se apagaran.

Hiragizawa me miraba de reojo y con un pequeño papelito arrugado, me envió un mensaje –"Te espero en la azotea" – leía una y otra vez, y cada vez que releía notaba algo extraño. Supongo que el también sospecha de que algo raro esta pasándole a Daidouji, al parecer la única que no lo ha notado es Sakura y espero que no lo descubra, porque mientras no haya solución, estoy seguro de que ella se echara la culpa de todo.

Una vez sonó la campana Hiragizawa y yo salimos disparados del salón sin esperar a que la profesora nos diera el permiso de salir, pero supongo que ella no nos reclamaría. No ahora que algo extraño está pasando.

–Lo notaste– él comenzó a hablar una vez llegamos a la azotea y no había nadie más en este lugar.

– ¿Te refieres a lo de Daidouji? – él asintió sin ganas.

–Tomoyo ya no tiene alma… Y tu tampoco– el hablo sin mirarme, pero aun así asentí, sabía que él no miro mi gesto, solo lo hice por instinto.

–Esa chica se llevo mi alma, pero ¿en qué momento se llevo el de Daidouji?– el dejo de mirar hacia la nada y se giro hacia mí para poder contestar.

–Engaño a Sakura y con aquellos pastelillos, los llevo a lo más profundo de sus mentes. A Daidouji le hizo daño psicológicamente, aunque ella es astuta y logro vencerla, Loid no es de vencer fácil y al liberarla tomo su alma, estoy seguro de que usara sus almas para que Sakura deba enfrentarse a una elección casi imposible para ella.

–Ya veo– el me siguió viendo.

–Pero puede que solo sean suposiciones mías, quizás Loid sea más idiota de lo que aparenta– su sonrisa forzada me animo, quizás Hiragizawa era un idiota, pero era la única persona a la cual puedo contarle mis secretos sobre la magia.

–Creo que encontré su punto débil– el me miro como si tuviera cuatro brazos y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, no podía creerlo.

– ¿Cuál crees que es su punto débil? – me miraba con su mirada astuta y misteriosa, era imposible saber que pensaba.

–Combate cuerpo a cuerpo– él soltó una pequeña risita, al parecer no lo había pensado.

–Creo que ahora esto es pan comido– se arreglo los lentes y se marcho, dejándome aun más intrigado.

Sakura está sentada al lado mío parloteando sobre cualquier tema con Daidouji y Meiling ¿Esas dos desde cuando se llevan tan bien? Al parecer aun hay cierta rivalidad entre ellas, pero al menos ahora Meiling no la insulta por todo. Sakura ya hizo de las suyas, logra simpatizar con toda persona con la cual entable conversación. Es demasiado inocente, incluso para su propia seguridad.

Hace unos días un chico se le acerco y sentí como una corriente me atravesaba el cuerpo, Sakura sonreía haciéndome sentir más furioso, aquel chico sonreía como estúpido. No quiero recordar lo demás porque es algo vergonzoso, Sakura dice que estoy celoso.

Pero la verdad me gustaría que Sakura me prestara aunque sea un poco más de atención, quiero ser egoísta y que ella sea solo para mí.

Últimamente Sakura parece haberse olvidado de mí, y aunque lo niegue, no lo soporto, deseo estar con ella.  
Al terminar las clases, Sakura y Daidouji van a salir a comprar cosas, y a los chicos se le ocurrió algo como una "tarde de chicos" Ryuoh sonrió de forma morbosa.

Siempre terminábamos en mi casa, y la verdad Ryuoh se fue directo a la cocina. Este estúpido quizás que cosa trajo.  
Nos dio a cada uno un vaso, y todos nos lo tomamos de un solo sorbo. De un momento a otro todo me dio vuelta, a saber qué cosa trajo Ryuoh.

* * *

Pov Sakura

Luego de ser arrastrada por Tomoyo, ambas nos tomamos un descanso y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, Meiling se encontraba sentada en una silla con una cuantas bolsas, creo que también vino de compras.  
Luego de charlar un rato nos invito a su casa, a cenar, y como mi padre ni mi hermano llegan a cenar, no dudo en aceptar su oferta, Tomoyo también va.

El camino es muy ameno y los temas de conversaciones surgen con fluidez, la casa de Syaoran y Meiling está a solo unos pasos.

En cuanto Meiling abrió la puerta notamos algo raro, se sentían risas, demasiadas. Y al llegar a la sala de estar, Eriol y Yamasaki estaban bailando de una forma extraña, incluso a momentos parecía que se iban a caer, Syaoran estaba golpeando a Ryuoh con una cuchara. Esta es una situación sospechosa.

– ¡Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí! – ninguno tomo atención a lo que Meiling estaba hablando.  
Ryuoh contraataco a Syaoran con un guante, al parecer esta es una de las peleas más estúpidas en las que he estado presente. Y jamás he estado en una pelea fuerte, solo en las de películas.

Ryuoh se comenzó a desnudar, solo me sonroje, Syaoran hizo una mueca extraña y al igual que su amigo comenzó sacándose la camiseta, haciendo que me sonroje aun más, Meiling abrió los ojos como platos sin despegar la vista del abdomen de Syaoran. Como si pudiera.

Tomoyo se reía de nosotras.

Eriol se acerco a Syaoran y le susurro algo al oído, el inmediatamente se volvió a poner la camiseta, y como resultado Meiling volvió a sus casillas, y carraspeo llamando mi atención.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me quede sola con Syaoran, pero él se acerco lentamente y me acorralo entre la pared y el mismo.

–Sakura ¡Me gustas mucho! – nunca había sido tan directo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Se acerco, y me beso tan pasionalmente que sentía mis piernas temblar, mis ojos no podían abrirse ni aunque lo desease, me abrace a él para evitar que se alejara.

De un momento a otro se separo de mi, y sentí un gran vacío en mi estomago. Él volvió a besarme solo que esta vez fue más lento y suave, me caería en cualquier momento.

El me sujeto de la cintura y fue en ese momento que me sentí tan segura, que todo esto, La sección de chicos problema, la carta parecían tan lejanos.

Un carraspeo, dos carraspeos, pero aun así no quería que este momento terminara. Sentí la mirada furiosa de Meiling, que parecía lanzar fuego.

–Al menos si van a hacer "eso" que sea en una habitación– en ese momento me di cuenta, de la comprometedora situación en la que estábamos metidos. El me sujetaba de la cintura y con la otra mano sujetaba mi rostro. Yo con una mano estaba agarrando suavemente su corbata y la otra la tenía en su cuello. Un gran espectáculo.

Me sonroje tanto que baje la mirada, Tomoyo se reía tanto que se podía escuchar su voz desde lejos.  
Ryuoh solo estaba en calzoncillos, y Yamasaki estaba tranquilo sentado bebiendo quien sabe qué cosa.  
Arrastre a Syaoran a su habitación, jamás he entrado pero Meiling me dijo cual es. Una vez llegamos él se lanzó sobre su cama e inmediatamente se quedo dormido.

Me quede mirando su rostro un buen rato, ahora estaba sereno sin ninguna pizca de aquella arrogancia que suele emanar su aura.

Me siento en el borde de la cama, y toco sus cabellos y enmarco su rostro con mis dedos. Es tan fácil pensar que es un niño cuando duerme, como pensar que es un adulto cuando está en sus cabales.  
Luego de un rato él se despierta y se soba los ojos, sin poder creer lo que está viendo. Se acerca a mí y pone su frente sobre la mía, luego de unos momentos nos separamos. Él entrelaza su mano con la mía, me acerco y ambos nos fundimos en un beso.

Debo volver a casa y cuando me despido de todos, me dirijo rápidamente a mi casa, sin mirar atrás me pierdo en mis pensamientos, todos aquellos besos me tenían perdida en las nubes.

Una vez en casa, me di cuenta que aun no habían llegado ni mi hermano ni papá, me sirvo un poco de leche y cereal, y me dirijo a la sala de estar, enciendo la televisión encontrando el clásico programa de concursos, me acomodo en el sillón y una sombra aparece a mi lado en un sillón más lejano. Una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos azules, su mirada esta fija en mi taza de leche.

–_Por fin estas sola, creo que ahora puedo mover mi primera pieza_– su sonrisa socarrona no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente alzo ambas manos y dos pequeñas pelotitas aparecieron una de diferentes colores Violeta y el otro como él yin yang.

–Quien eres– ella borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

–_Escoge, Tomoyo o Syaoran_– ella vuelve a sonreír – _¿a quién salvaras?_ – un gran signo de interrogación apareció en mi mente tratando de comprender sus palabras.

El primer nombre que me viene a la mente es el de Tomoyo. Ella sonríe y vuelve a decir:

–_Ya has escogido, el alma del chico es mío ahora tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de tus propios deseos_– Se esfumo rápidamente, y aquella elección me deja en mente, que es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante.

Apenas dormí unas cuantas horas, aunque la verdad no me siento cansada, en mi mente hay cientos de preguntas, pero solo una es lo suficientemente valida como para dejarme en mi mundo pensando y buscando una solución.

– _Ahora tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de tus propios deseos_– aquella simple frase me volvió a la confusión de la que apenas soy capaz de soportar, y de un momento a otro volví a la confusión y sin lograr entender nada.

Kero se me acerco con el rostro preocupado, solo sonreí y él me toco la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, cuando comprobó que no había nada de qué preocuparse, me miro y sin decir nada siguió observándome, tratando de averiguar que me estaba pasando.

Cuando llegue a la escuela inmediatamente note algo extraño, Tomoyo me sonrió como siempre, pero Syaoran, Ryuoh y Yamasaki se mantenían lejos hablando de quien sabe que cosas. Chiharu tenía una mirada diferente un poco más sombría y llegaba a dar miedo solo el hecho de observarla.

Naoko, vivía en su mundo y cuando le hablabas ella sonreía con arrogancia, ignoraba a todo el mundo, ya que nadie era lo suficientemente inteligente para hablar con ella, solo eran escorias que no merecían su atención.

Rika se maquillaba, pero aun así nos hablaba, lucia aun más madura de lo que normalmente es. Eriol miraba a todos a su alrededor, en el no había ningún cambio, al menos ninguno que sea notorio.

Meiling me miraba con aquella arrogancia, y su vista nuevamente se dirigió a Syaoran, y se dirigió hacia él, lo saludo y de la nada comenzó a tirar de su corbata y le dio un beso el cual, el rápidamente esquivo.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La profesora ingreso al salón y grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que nuestra profesora ahora ya no era Kaho Mizuki, si no nuestra peor pesadilla Kana Matsurami, quien sonreía y su cruzo sus piernas, su mirada indiferente cualquiera lo notaba.

Eriol me miro tratando de entender todo esto, pero solo conteste con una negación. Al parecer los únicos que actúan con normalidad son Eriol, Tomoyo y yo.

En el receso me acerque a Eriol a quien le conté todo lo que sucedió, para mi suerte él estaba de mi parte comprendiendo mi situación.

–Creo que debo forzar tus recuerdos, ya no hay tiempo– con un simple gesto de sus manos y un par de susurros, a mi mente llegan cientos de recuerdos, de unos momentos que parecían tan lejanos.

– ¿Son reales? – él asiente.

–Aun no entiendo del todo que paso, pero investigare a los chicos lo más que pueda– Tomoyo nos observa desde la lejanía, sus ojos observadores son capaces de notar algo casi imposible para mí.  
Cuando terminaron las clases, Kana Matsurami nos retuvo media hora, ya que nosotros no merecemos salir antes. Era el periodo de tiranía de Matsurami.

– ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – la pregunta de Tomoyo me pillo por sorpresa pero aun así la acepte, ella me guiaba por las conocidas calles que cientos de veces nosotras habíamos recorrido.

Cuando llegamos a aquel café grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que ella me llevo al café donde Syaoran trabaja, por lo menos podre verlo aunque sea de lejos. Cuando entramos Yuina nos saludo con su sonrisa y sus pasos cantarinos, nos llevo a una de las mesas donde él atendía, apropósito. Ella se despidió con un pequeño guiño, y un signo de la paz.  
Aquel chico se acerco, y nos tomo la orden, no noto mi mirada esperanzada, con aquella chispa de pasión, el lo paso por alto, y se fue a buscar nuestros pedidos. Lo había perdido para siempre y no podía hacer nada para recuperarlo, porque esta es la consecuencia de mi deseo.

Cuando trajo nuestros pedidos algo llamo mi atención, un pequeño papelito doblado, lo tome en mis manos y cuidadosamente lo abrí, en aquel papelito estaba escrito

– "_Nos vemos a las seis en punto en el parque pingüino"_ – sin lugar a dudas era la letra de Syaoran, algo descuidada pero entendible, aunque al final habían unos kanjis que no entendí, parece que son chinos.

Mi sonrisa se hizo notoria y Tomoyo inmediatamente lo noto.

–Sakura encontraste alguna sorpresa en tu postre– aquello fue una afirmación por su parte y su sonrisa se hizo notoria.

–Si, Tomoyo soy tan feliz ¡El me recuerda! – su mirada maternal no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente saco su celular de su bolso.

–Son un cuarto para las seis– apenas termino de decir eso Salí disparada del restaurant, al parecer Tomoyo estaba feliz, porque hace mucho que no veía una sonrisa sincera por parte de ella.

Llegue lo más rápido posible al lugar acordado, era imposible que él llegara antes que yo pues, estaba preparándose para salir.

Luego de unos minutos el llego, puse mis manos en el rostro, el lucia un poco diferente, parecía un verdadero chico malo.

–Qué bueno que has venido, Sakura– el que él mencione mi nombre causa una explosión en mi interior y misteriosas mariposas aparecen en mi estomago, revoloteando hasta prácticamente llegar a mi cerebro, una sonrisa tonta aparece

en su rostro tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

– ¿Por qué no me hablaste? – hubo un pequeño silencio, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se sentó en un columpio cercano.

–Sinceramente no lo sé, hace unos cuantos minutos comencé a sentir que te conocía, pero aun no entiendo esto del todo. Esta mañana amanecí con dolor de cabeza y no recordaba nada de lo que ahora estoy sintiendo cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar e inmediatamente sentí deseos de abrazarlo, un pequeño impulso que debía controlar, aunque para mi sorpresa quien me abraza es él.

–Adiós Sakura, tengo la impresión que quizás esta sea la última vez que te recuerde como lo estoy haciendo en este instante.

Un enorme nudo se forma en mi garganta, no quería que dejara de recordarme.  
–Quiero que sepas, que eres la persona más importante para mí– luego de decir esas palabras se despide de mí, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

* * *

Pov Tomoyo

Aquella últimas palabras por parte de Li no solo sorprendieron a Sakura, yo también me sorprendí mucho, y una cosa es segura, el no quiere olvidar a Sakura. Esta escena se parece tanto a cuando la carta The Nothing, para ser sellada debía quitar el sentimiento más valioso de la persona que lo sellara.

Quien al final dio como sacrificio su sentimiento más importante fue Li.

Seguí a Sakura sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero es que este momento es épico y merece una digna grabación, aunque el resultado no es el esperado, estoy segura de que Sakura lograra dar con la solución, porque simplemente ella es Sakura.

Cuando Sakura se fue a su casa, yo también me dirigí a la mía, y grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que a unos metros de distancia estaba aquel guardaespaldas Kurogane.

–Sabes que espiar es de mala educación princesita– sonreí ante sus palabras.

–Tú también estabas espiándome, así que estas en el mismo saco que yo– a él se le desencajo el rostro ante mi respuesta.

–Siempre tienes una respuesta ácida con la que responderme– con mis dedos le piñizque su mejilla, el solo fruncía el ceño.

– ¡Ay! Eres tan tierno Kuro-chan (1) – su ceño se frunció aun más por aquel apodo.

–A quien llamas Kuro-chan, princesita– en estos momentos el era el único que podía hacerme reír con sus berrinches– bueno princesa, creo que debemos irnos a casa.

Agarre su mano, ambos nos dirigimos a la limusina de mi madre, donde nos esperaban otras seis guardaespaldas. Ellas sonreían pícaramente, sería una pena decirles que yo soy lesbiana, pero es algo que me llevara a mi tumba.

Kurogane se acerco a mi oído y susurro– _no es necesario que me lo sigas ocultando, se nota de lejos que aquella niña te gusta y mucho…princesa–_ me agarre al brazo de Kurogane tratando de aferrarme a él. Aunque no lo pareciera él es muy observador.

Aun recuerdo cuando él me comenzó a llamar princesa, a pesar de ser un hombre cerrado, él jamás en su vida había llamado a alguien por un apodo, me sentí feliz cuando me comenzó a llamar princesita o princesa, ya que según el yo soy como una, por mis modales y gracia. Sin contar con el dinero de mi familia, él es más que un amigo en estos momentos.  
Si pudiera amar a un hombre, me gustaría que fuera él, aunque suene egoísta.

También recuerdo aquellos momentos que pase con Eriol, que aunque no hayan sido muchos, es un chico muy agradable. Pero estaba enamorado de otra persona al igual que yo, y la verdad deseo lo mejor para él y ella.

* * *

Junio, 2015

**¡Hola otra vez!  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, trate de escribirlo lo más rápido posible y aquí esta, las pruebas están a la vuelta de la esquina así que me temo demora para el próximo capítulo.  
**

**¿Les está gustando como está yendo la historia o le cambiarían algún detalle? Si hay algo que les desagrade no duden en comentármelo.  
**

**Bueno aun no estoy clara con el tema de un TomoyoxKurogane, pero dudo que sea posible ya que su relación es casi hermano mayor y su hermanita, pero quizás podría ser. Además existe el pequeño inconveniente, Tomoyo es lesbiana y dudo que de la noche a la mañana se vuelva heterosexual.  
**

**Con respecto al EriolxKaho, bueno les comunico que es una pareja canon de la historia original, por lo que separarlos es un poco más complicado de lo que parece. En lo personal no estoy cien por ciento convencida con esta pareja, no es completamente de mi agrado, pero tampoco me desagrada.  
**

**Sakura está sufriendo las consecuencias de sus deseos y de ahora en adelante deberá pagar por ellos, ya que nuestra antagonista (la mala de la historia) está moviendo sus piezas, causando mucho dolor a Sakurita, pero no se preocupen terminaran juntos, eso es seguro (después de todo, es un fanfic de un magical girl, y la mayoría termina con un final feliz)  
**

**(1) Kuro-chan: Alguno de ustedes ha visto Tsubasa reservoir Chronicles, Kurogane es uno de los protagonistas y le sirve a la princesa Tomoyo, y conoce a Fye D. Flowrite un mago, que suele ponerle apodos de lo más ridículo, y conociendo a Tomoyo, bueno ya se imaginan**

**(2) Princesita: Bueno en ese mismo anime Tomoyo es una princesa y Kurogane suele llamarla Tomoyo-hime (princesa Tomoyo) supongo que fácilmente entienden el porqué del apodo, con respecto al pasado de él, bueno es fácil deducir que no es lindo.  
**

**Casi escribo un testamento, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y si desean pueden dejar un Review, ya que es agradable leer sus opiniones.  
**

**Bueno me despido.  
**

**MyraBlond.**


	13. Ladrones de almas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 13: "Ladrones de almas"

* * *

Eriol Pov

El mundo parecía una laguna mental, nadie sabía con totalidad lo que está sucediendo y aunque traten de averiguarlo no logran comprenderlo, porque es algo que se les va de las manos, al igual que el agua que se nos escapa de los dedos. En cierto modo Loid está loca, pero su inteligencia borra todo rastro de locura, convirtiéndola en un ser despreciable, que solo logra obtener el odio de los demás, su maldad va tan lejos que nadie sabe qué cosa es capaz de hacer.

Su humanidad ya está perdida, y lo peor de todo es que nadie sabe qué es lo que ella quiere obtener, y que con tanta desesperación trata de conseguir.

Aun así, parece estar obsesionada con Li Syaoran, ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Loid?

Siento un vacío, porque la elección de Sakura cambio nuestra realidad, no sé donde se encuentra Kaho, y no hay señales de Yue.

Las personalidades de mis compañeros se retorcieron hasta quedar completamente irreconocibles, ya nada es lo que era hasta hace unos días, porque estoy seguro que a partir de mañana las cosas irán aun peores.

Nakuru está en la cocina, conversando con su amiga. Nunca la había visto tan alegre, porque a pesar de sus suplicas y berrinches aun no ha logrado su gran capricho, Touya Kinomoto, y poniéndole la cereza al pastel resulta que es el hermano mayor de Sakura Kinomoto, quien es homosexual.

Suelen decir que soy un sádico, y la verdad es que reconozco que algunas veces suelo serlo, aunque tengo mis momentos, y también ayudo de cierta manera a los demás y mi claro ejemplo es Li.

Quien es algo tímido a momentos, lo gracioso es que estemos donde estemos, siempre parece tomar una rivalidad hacia mí, pero creo que si seguimos como vamos, terminaremos siendo grandes amigos, pese a las diferencias de edades que tenemos.

Después de todo mi edad aparente es falsa (1) ya que soy casi dos veces más grande que el.

Kaho, aquella mujer que dio vuelta mi mundo esta vagando en esta realidad creada por mi "hermana" pero creo que es lo mejor, ya que no soportaría que ella también cambiara.

Aunque quiera negarlo hay una persona que hace dudar mi amor por Kaho, y no sé si realmente es amor o amistad, pero Tomoyo es una chica que con su inteligencia y su don de la observación es la cómplice perfecta, la única persona que realmente es tan manipuladora como yo, claro que ella lo hace de buena manera.

Ciento las estruendosas risas de Nakuru, que hacen que Spinel sun se quejara desde el sillón donde estaba cómodamente leyendo_– Oh cierto, no les he dicho que libere de aquella forma falsa a Suppie, ya que no era necesario ocultar la magia que poseo de Sakura o Li._

Nakuru está estudiando enfermería en la universidad Tomoeda, donde su amiga Yuina Iguza una chica que también desea ser una enfermera está estudiando lo mismo que Nakuru, por lo tanto son compañeras de clase, lo que las hace aun más unidas.

Ojala yo tuviera un amigo así.

* * *

Pov Sakura

Han pasado dos meses desde que aquella chica apareció en mi casa, con las almas de Syaoran y Tomoyo, la cual le robo el alma a Syaoran y se la devolvió a Tomoyo.

Observo a mí alrededor encontrándome sobre el techo de una pequeña tienda, no hay nadie alrededor aparte de Tomoyo y Eriol quienes sonríen y de vez en cuando se observan. Aun no sé si son o no son novios, es algo confuso pero de que, existen sentimientos los hay, pero no estoy segura si es más que una amistad o amor.

Invoco mi báculo, y Kero se instala a mi lado, dándome las instrucciones.

Después de recuperar la memoria, recordé todo lo que viví en la verdadera dimensión, donde yo fui elegida por Kero para ser la primera Card captor y mi rival en el amor y la captura de cartas era Syaoran. Todos aquellos recuerdos, que los obtuve después de perderle, me sumieron en un mundo de nostalgia y culpabilidad, pero era una difícil decisión de la cual no me arrepiento, era Syaoran o Tomoyo.

Ahora invocare las Cartas Sakura, y las volveré a la normalidad, cuando las tenga todas podre concentrarme en mi verdadero objetivo. Syaoran, quien después de haberse despedido de mi, jamás volvió, nadie en la escuela lo conoce, ni siquiera su nombre, Touya tampoco lo recuerda, y mi meta es que de alguna forma u otra pueda encontrarlo y poder devolverle el alma que esa chica le robo, para poder volver a nuestra dimensión.

Un brillo dorado me envuelve y ciento un leve calor en mi pecho, observo unos destellos que vienen de todas direcciones y vienen directo hacia mí dejando una estela dorada, con una escarcha dorada que poco a poco se desvanecía.

A mí alrededor están todas las cartas, formando un círculo a mí alrededor, Tomoyo y Eriol observaban maravillados como las cartas se reunían.

Todo el poder oscuro que absorbieron de Loid se desvaneció en entrar en contacto conmigo y volvieron a ser las de antes, las Cartas Sakura.

Tomoyo grababa y Eriol estaba observando el paisaje, hasta que una extraña mueca aparece en su rostro y comienza a mover su cabeza hacia todos lados. Tomoyo deja de grabar y le pregunta.

– ¿Que sucede Eriol? – El vuelve en sí y contesta.

–Siento la presencia de Li– el rostro de Tomoyo palidece y yo me quedo estática en mi lugar, cierro los ojos tratando de localizar la ubicación de Syaoran.

– ¡Lo encontré! – no pude evitar soltar con alegría, convoco la carta vuelo y me dirijo a donde es más fuerte la presencia, si Tomoyo está con Eriol no hay de qué preocuparse.

Observo las casas desde las alturas, notando solamente las diminutas luces iluminando la ciudad, desde un callejón noto una presencia de poder lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser Syaoran, al descender noto a un hombre robusto y de cuerpo deforme, la sonrisa macabra lo hacía ver increíblemente peligroso.

Dos siluetas, una femenina y la otra masculina resaltaban en la oscuridad, no pude evitar pensar que aquel chico era Syaoran, no solo por su presencia mágica, si no por su contextura física, ya que él era delgado pero no en extremo, y alto pero no más que Eriol o Yamasaki.

–Vaya, vaya hemos encontrado una alma muy poderosa ¿No crees Ran? – el chico parecía irritado, ante el apodo de la chica.

– ¡Meiling no me llames por ese apodo tan estúpido! – la chica hizo un pequeño berrinche y resoplo.

– ¡Te digo que me llames Ling, no Meiling, y tú no eres Syaoran eres Ran, estúpido idiota, en qué idioma te lo digo Español! (2) – El chico quería seguir protestando, y yo me sentía a punto de explotar de la risa, esos dos no cambian.

–Vaya mocosos más idiotas, y así quieren pelea, por favor solo son principiantes– el hombre parecía enanchar más su sonrisa con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

La chica y el chico parecieron ponerse serios, y de la manga la chica saco dos dagas, una para cada mano y una cadena que los unía, el chico no hizo nada, solo observaba a la muchacha.

– ¡Ahora morirás y tu preciada alma será mía! – de un solo golpe, tan mortífero y rápido que era imposible ganar, el hombre robusto cayó, me gire a ver al muchacho quien tenía un cronómetro en su mano y la chica observaba el cadáver y una risa macabra sonó por el callejón.

–Cinco segundos, cada vez más letal ¿no es así Meiling? – la muchacha sonrió y introdujo su mano en el pecho del hombre de donde saco una pequeña esfera color azul con enormes manchas negras.

–Es demasiado lento, se confía por su tamaño– la muchacha volvió a reír.

–Tenemos compañía, un alma demasiado poderosa, creo que si se la llevamos a ella nos recompensará demasiado bien–ante las palabras la muchacha se puso en guardia buscando su objetivo, en cosa de segundos poso sus ojos rojos en los míos.

–Solo es una mocosa, no es la gran cosa– la chica apunto de forma arrogante a mi figura, y sonrió, tomo sus dagas y se puso en guardia.

–Meiling, no nos conviene enfrentarla ahora, no está sola, hay dos presencias más y la otra es mucho más poderoso que nosotros– Meiling hizo un pequeño puchero, puso una de sus manos en su mejilla tratando de hacer una pose pensadora.

– ¡Vamos últimamente estoy muy aburrida!– el chico negó.

–Veo que notaron rápidamente mi presencia– Eriol apareció de la oscuridad, enfrentando a ambos chicos, que tenían planeado matarme.

– ¡Vamos Ran, solo es un engreído más, seguro le reventaremos la cara de un solo golpe!– la muchacha se puso en guardia tratando de atacar a Eriol, pero él ni siquiera se movió – además últimamente me dejas todo el trabajo a mí.

–Eso es porque no necesitas mi ayuda– La chica se aburrido de tan banal conversación y ataco directamente a Eriol, quien se defendió perfectamente y ni siquiera la rasguño.

– ¡Suéltame, pedazo de escoria! – La chica se soltó rápidamente y de un solo grito le dijo a Syaoran– Vamos Ran estoy seguro que lo vencerás de un solo golpe.

Observe a Syaoran quien no parecía tener intenciones de atacarnos, y la chica realmente quería pelear.

–Vamos no me digas que eres un debilucho– el chico pareció picar de aquella frase trampa, si hay algo que él tiene y demasiado es orgullo.

–Muy bien, pon el cronometro– el muchacho se acomodo las mangas de su ropa, Eriol se puso en posición de pelea, ya que no debía confiarse, el era muy fuerte en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, y Eriol no tenía esa ventaja.

De un rápido golpe Syaoran ataco, Eriol apenas lo pudo evadir, un pequeño rasguño quedo en su mejilla, y el cómo pudo lanzo un hechizo a su contrincante, quien cayó muy rápido, demasiado, cuando Eriol iba a terminar la pelea, Syaoran se libero y de un golpe dejo noqueado a mi compañero, en su mano apareció su clásica espada, y cuando estaba listo para matarlo, una voz se escucho.

– _¡Déjalo, yo lo matare!_ – Syaoran dejo a Eriol medio consiente en el suelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la persona que salvo a mi amigo.

–Loid-sama es un gusto poder verla otra vez– Syaoran y Meiling hicieron una pequeña reverencia y la chica revelo su rostro.

–_Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sakura_– esa chica, una inexplicable sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, y ella pareció aburrirse_– bien vámonos, creo que con la alma que consiguieron para mi basta– _los chicos saltaron hasta llegar al techo y se aliaron con la oscuridad de la noche, desvaneciéndose en la negrura nocturna.

* * *

Pov Syaoran

– ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames Ran! – Meiling solo se dedicaba a ignorarme, alzo una de sus cejas y contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Pues como somos tan geniales, y salvamos el mundo de los criminales de baja categoría y de alta categoría, creo que deberíamos tener un apodo, ya que así lucimos tan geniales como lo somos– sonrió de manera exagerada.

–Claro y por eso decidiste que mi apodo fuera como el de una chica, por que al menos a mi Ran me suena más a nombre de chica que de chico– Meiling se sintió ofendida ante mi comentario.

–Oye, mira pon atención a esto– se acerco a un auto que tenía los vidrios sucios y aprovecho para dibujar, escribió mi nombre.

– ¡Hey que haces, no escribas mi nombre porque si quieres escribir, hazlo con el tuyo! – ella me fulmino con la mirada, y debajo de mi nombre escribió el de ella.

–bueno comencemos tu nombre es Syaoran, y como Syao es un apodo muy obvio, escogí Ran– y así fue como explico su gran teoría de que tan estúpida es.

–Claro ahora lo entiendo, por eso te pusiste Ling– ella sonrió, y contesto con un gran si– Eres estúpida, es obvio que nos descubrirían de inmediato.

– ¡Hey! ¿Por qué siempre me tratas por estúpida?– rodé los ojos antes de contestar.

–Porque eres estúpida– ella nuevamente hizo un berrinche.

–Y tu un idiota sin sentimientos– creo que a pesar de todo, pasaremos toda la noche peleando.

* * *

Pov Tomoyo

Una de las cosas más sorprendente que descubrimos hoy día, fue que encontramos a Li, pero realmente parece no soportar a Meiling, pero debo admitir que sus peleas son de lo más graciosas.

Kurogane me espera en la limusina como de costumbre, le sonrió como siempre y el abre los ojos.

–Veo que la princesita está recuperando su alegría– sonreí ante sus palabras.

–Kurotan, ¿Qué tal tu día? – el se sorprendió por mis palabras.

–desde cuando te preocupas por cómo fueron mis días– la verdad esta conversación esta volviéndose monótona.

–Kurogane, dime como logras olvidar– el pareció sorprendido por mis palabras.

–Princesa jamás olvidaras, pero con el tiempo lograras comprender que todo acabo– con dulzura pasa su mano sobre mi cabeza, esconde su rostro.

–Gracias Kurogane, te quiero mucho– él se gira a verme.

–Ten más cuidado con tus palabras quizás lastimes a alguien después de pronunciarlas, y no podrás retirarlas una vez dichas– me acerco a él y acurruco mi cabeza en su pecho.

–Ojala pudiera enamorarme de ti, porque estoy segura de que sería muy feliz.

–Princesa, alguien en este mundo está esperando por ti y seguramente desea ser encontrado, no retrases ese momento.

Sonrío tratando de buscar sentido a sus palabras, pero él está mirando hacia las casas que rápido desaparecen producto de la rapidez de la limusina.

Una de las mucamas nos espera en la entrada, la saludo y rápidamente me dirijo a mi habitación, voy prácticamente corriendo, en busca de mi recamara, y cuando al fin la logro divisar, entro lo más rápido posible, y cierro con llave, nadie debe saber lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Enciendo la computadora, y me acomodo en la silla, cuando la computadora esta prendida rápidamente agarro el mouse y me dirijo a aquel botón donde dice "google chrome" tan rápido como lo pulso una ventana aparece.

Ingreso a la página donde puedo averiguar sobre aquellos chicos, Meiling y Syaoran, a quienes por supuesto recuerdo, pero de momento prefiero callar y que nadie se dé cuenta que los recuerdo, debo averiguar que paso por mi propia cuenta.

Ingreso a todas las página posibles pero no hay nada de información, tampoco se a que escuela van ambos, por lo que se me hace imposible, y aunque quiera mandarlos a espiar levantaría sospechas y tampoco tengo fotografías de ellos como para decirle a el detective a quien debe investigar.

Estiro mis brazos agotada, me levanto y me dirijo a aquella sala, donde tengo todos los vestidos de Sakura que yo misma le he confeccionado. Una vez dentro me doy cuenta que en el fondo hay unas cajas, rápidamente voy y rompo las cajas, adentro hay vídeos.

Veo todos los vídeos uno por uno, hasta dar con mi objetivo. Una foto, donde estamos Meiling, Sakura, Syaoran y yo, ahora podría comenzar mi investigación, y por supuesto, averiguar qué es lo que les hicieron para que ambos perdieran la memoria y nos olvidaran.

* * *

Pov Kaho

Últimamente Inglaterra luce muy aburrido, pero ya no puedo volver a Japón, al parecer por fin Yue pudo volver a ser uno con Yukito, y de esa forma el ya no está en peligro, se todo lo que ha sucedido pero solo soy un testigo, y si Loid descubre que yo sé sobre su engaño, seguramente me mataría. Y eso sería un gran problema para Sakura.

Loid esta capturando almas, para incrementar su poder, ya que Sakura es mucho más poderosa que ella y seguramente no le basta con el poder oscuro que yace dentro de Syaoran, porque ese poder es el mismo de ella, que para permanecer seguro fue sellado en el cuerpo de Syaoran, y el poder de la carta The Hope, para no ser capturada por Loid, fue sellado dentro de Sakura, era un plan perfecto.

Pero claro que The Destiny es muy inteligente, debía tener a Syaoran en sus manos y como él no confiaba en ella, y no le ayudaría, tuvo que engañar a Sakura, con un deseo que jamás tuvo.

Porque muy en el fondo, sabía que Syaoran siempre estuvo con ella, y Tomoyo solo estaba confundida.

Una vez capturaron a Syaoran, Meiling de inmediato noto algo extraño y no dudo un segundo en salvar a su primo, aun si eso le cuesta su alma. Ahora las almas de los chicos Li, están en manos de Loid, quien va un paso más adelante que todos nosotros.

Espero que Eriol lo note luego y sea capaz de ayudar a Sakura, porque si el alma de ambos chicos sigue en el poder de Loid, aquellas sonrisas y buenos momentos solo habrán sido un recuerdo, porque ambos están a un paso de ser segados por la maldad, y esa carta moverá sus hilos para poder controlarlos a su antojo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno trate de escribir lo más rápido posible, pero como les dije anteriormente estoy en periodo de prueba (y creo que me fue de lo peor y si me salve fue por los pelos)**

**Pero cambiando de tema, bueno vuelve a aparecer Kaho, explicando más o menos como van las cosas y que les paso a Syaoran y Meiling.**

**Les han gustado los apodos, Ran y Ling espero que hayan sido de su agrado y bueno, ahora comienza recién el clímax de esta historia, Sakura nuevamente es rival de su querido Syaoran, y en su lucha debe lograr sellar a Loid, aunque hay detalles que ella misma desconoce.**

**Ahora, con quien prefieren que se quede Tomoyo, Eriol o Kurogane. Según las respuestas, escogeré con quien se queda al final de la historia. **

**Después de todo mi edad aparente es falsa ya que soy casi dos veces más grande que él:** Las personas que han leído el manga deben saber perfectamente a lo que me refiero, pero para los que no (alerta Spoiler) El mago Clow dividió su alma en dos, y como consecuencia, dos personas nacieron siendo la reencarnación de la misma persona (Eriol y Clow), por lo que ambos en teoría deberían tener casi la misma edad.

**Estúpido idiota, en qué idioma te lo digo Español: **Bueno supongo que es obvio que Tomoeda queda en Japón, por lo que un idioma (creo yo) difícil para que ellos aprendan debe ser el español, ya que el ingles es un idioma globalizado.

**Muchas gracias por los review que ha recibido esta historia me ha animado mucho a seguirla, y bueno la inspiración también hizo un poco de las suyas.**

**MyraBlond**


	14. Flama Negra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 14: "Llama negra"

* * *

Pov Sakura

Desde que localice a Syaoran y a Meiling han muerto seis personas, a quienes les robaron el alma, cada vez mis amigos se vuelven más violentos, pero cuando trabajan en equipo sin lugar a dudas son muy fuertes.

Ellos no nos dijeron nada personal de ellos.

Tomoyo averiguo donde están estudiando, en la academia Horitsuba, que es un colegio con excelencia académica, imposible para mí ingresar. Aunque según los mismos reportes de Tomoyo, al parecer ambos han sido transferidos de variadas escuelas gracias a su comportamiento irracional.

Al parecer por las noches se escapan de sus casas para exterminar a aquellas personas.

Ambos asesinan a personas que hicieron un pacto con el demonio, quienes en su alma tienen un fragmento de oscuridad llamada "la flama negra" que poco a poco va quitándoles la humanidad y su propia esperanza de vida. Son aquellas personas que se vuelven psicópatas y que jamás volverán a encajar con el mundo.

_–__Supongo que habrás escuchado la típica frase de los vecinos y conocidos diciendo "jamás pensé que el haría algo así, era una buena persona, si no hubiera hecho esto, nunca lo creería"… _– pese a que Meiling seguía estando a la defensiva conmigo aun me tenía algo de confianza, al menos la suficiente para contarme aquellas cosas y porque decidieron hacer eso.

Cuando yo misma me ofrecí a ayudarles, ambos negaron al mismo tiempo.

Pero yo estaba lista para ayudarles y aunque ellos no lo quieran, como sea les ayudare en esta peligrosa labor. Eriol será mi compañero ya que ningún cazador puede estar solo, debe hacerse en parejas.

Para evitar peligros innecesarios.

Ya era tarde, y nosotros cinco estábamos solos en aquel callejón, Tomoyo me sonreía mientras sostenía la cámara, al parecer hoy estaba de buen ánimo, Eriol estaba parado a mi lado.

Un hombre estaba echado en una muralla y apenas se movía, de repente abrió los ojos que ya estaban rojos, no solo por la droga, la flama negra causo estragos en su cuerpo, ya que pronto se convertirían en demonios.

A quien ataco primero fue a Tomoyo, quien estaba siendo protegida por la carta escudo, Syaoran y Meiling se pusieron serios, al parecer esta vez nos tocaba a Eriol y a mi vencerlos.

Eriol con un hechizo logro tranquilizarlo, pero aun se movía, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con Syaoran y Meiling con unas pequeñas bolas semitransparentes, uno era verde y el otro era rojo.

Meiling reviso su bolsillo y de allí saco dos bolas más, una azul y una rosa, nos entrego una a cada uno, con solo tocarla sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, aquel demonio era tan débil que era solo cosa de minutos derrotarlo.

La carta Viento lo desploma y una ventiscas envuelve a aquel hombre, dejando aquella flama negra, que débilmente se desvanecía en el aire, miro a Meiling quien recoge aquel objeto y al juntarlo con su bola semitransparente este hace que su bola brille con intensidad, y ella sonríe.

–Esos son los potenciadores de almas, tienen la habilidad de incrementar tu poder, pero al parecer tú ya tienes de sobra– Tan directa como siempre, aquel comentario acido devolvió la incomodidad a la atmosfera.

Como estábamos seguros devolví a la normalidad la carta escudo, sin percatarme de una sonrisa macabra, que ataco directamente a mi querida amiga Tomoyo, quien cayó tan rápido al suelo que nadie pudo evitarlo.

Alzo mi vista encontrándome con Loid, quien sonreía de medio lado, observando a mis amigos.

– ¿Crees acaso que solo con el potenciador de alma los ayudaras? – Meiling hizo un gesto de incomodidad, y Syaoran la miro directamente.

–Supongo que por ahora eso bastara– Loid lo miro, y se despidió.

Tomoyo aun no abría sus ojos, y eso me preocupaba, mire de soslayo a Meiling quien se tocaba las manos, y de vez en cuando abría la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero sus palabras jamás salieron.

Se acercó y evito mirarme a los ojos.

Junto sus manos y un pequeño brillo apareció, en unos segundos Tomoyo abrió los ojos, y yo no pude evitar abrazarla.

– ¡Tomoyo! – sus ojos eran tan cálidos como siempre. Era aquella Tomoyo que pareció haberse desvanecido hace muchos años, aquella suspicacia y calidez habían vuelto.

–Puedo manejar algo de magia curativa, aunque es algo limitada ya que solo pude curar las heridas interiores, las exteriores deben ser revisadas de inmediato– Syaoran miraba sorprendido a Meiling, quien miraba tratando de negar este lazo que ya estaba creado.

El lazo de nuestra amistad, ya estaba nuevamente trazado, y eliminarlo sería algo imposible de hacer.

–Meiling debemos irnos, Shiefa se preocupara– Meiling asintió, ambos se despidieron, dejándonos a todos completamente sorprendidos.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos como platos al contemplar a aquellas personas que estaban frente a mí. Ambos estaban mirándome fijamente, y yo solo hacía gestos raros.

–Ellos son Li Meiling y Li Syaoran, ambos son trasladados de Horitsuba– Todos chillaron, ya que era una escuela muy prestigiada en Tomoeda.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonreían pícaramente, y su mirada perversa está completamente dirigida hacia mí. Tenían un plan, uno seguramente macabro.

Una vez termino la jornada escolar, tanto Tomoyo como Eriol desaparecieron, dejando un rastro de risas macabras.

Syaoran estaba a mi lado sentado, solo podía verlo de reojo.

– ¿Qué tanto miras? – me sonroje sutilmente ante su pregunta.

–N-nada– el no pareció creerme, pero se mantuvo callado.

– ¿Sabes donde se metió Meiling?

–No tengo idea– un perturbador silencio volvió a quedar en el ambiente.

Mi teléfono celular sonaba insistentemente, me detuve a mirar todos los mensajes.

–_Sakura, pregúntale que le parece el clima_– Ante el mensaje estúpido de Eriol no pude evitar sonreír.

– ¿Syaoran qué te parece el clima? – el me miro confundido, para luego poner una cara de aburrido.

–Que pregunta más estúpida– no dijo nada más, seguramente debe tener frio, solté una risita nerviosa y él se quedo mirándome.

–_Creo que eso no funciono pregúntale cuantas novias a tenido–_ creo que esa no es una pregunta que realmente quiero hacerle.

– ¿A cuántas chicas has besado? – puse de inmediato mis manos en mi boca, me equivoque. Sentí como resonaban sus pasos apresurados, el se fue y al parecer enojado.

– ¡_Sakura que has hecho te dije que le preguntaras cuantas novias ha tenido no a cuantas ha besado!_ – suspire y me relaje en la silla en la cual estaba sentada, definitivamente volver a conquistarlo era más difícil de lo que aparenta.

* * *

Meiling se movía de un lado a otro, después de todo esto es un secuestro, Tomoyo estaba en un rincón suspirando.

–Creo que Sakura-chan debe seguir esforzándose y yo debo diseñar un montón de trajes para ella– Los ojos de Tomoyo parecían brillar y la cámara estaba enfocando el derrotado rostro de Sakura, definitivamente esta chica no quería perder el tiempo.

–Tomoyo veo que has recuperado tu alegría– ella giro levemente el rostro y dijo:

–Si después de todo la flama negra me estaba consumiendo– nuestros rostros se oscurecieron.

–Meiling, aun no se lo has dicho a Sakura– ella me miro fijamente.

–Que querías que le dijera Hiragizawa, que su mejor amiga estaba consumiéndose en la oscuridad de la cual era imposible salir– mire a Meiling quien pese a estar completamente amarrada, su rostro parecía imponente y serio, fije mi mirada en Tomoyo, estaba silenciosa.

–Creo que es tarde– Tomoyo camino hacia Meiling y la desató.

Meiling camino sin mirar atrás, ella desde que vio a Sakura lo supo. Que ella le quitaría a su persona más preciada.

–Tomoyo ¿Qué pasa? – ella sonrió melancólicamente.

–Nada– sin previo aviso beso mi mejilla y se fue– Adiós

Me quede observando su silueta desvanecerse hasta que un nuevo pensamiento cruza mi mente. Kaho.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola, sé que me odiaran por la demora, pero estoy colapsada en tareas, y me falta tiempo.**

**Dejo en previo aviso que quizás me demore actualizando por mi falta de tiempo e inspiración.**

**Por un momento pensé eliminar esta historia, pero decidí continuarla, pese a que realmente mi poca inspiración y falta de dedicación están marchitándome. Espero su comprensión y la verdad espero volver firme y fuerte muy pronto, para así lograr terminar esta historia.**

**También pido disculpas por lo corto que es el capitulo y que pronto vuelva a ser un poco más largo, pero siento que si pongo más información será algo chocante para el lector.**

**Espero su comprensión Atte. TsubasaMay**

**Ex. MyraBlond (me he cambiado el nombre, ya que la verdad no estaba conforme con aquel seudónimo).**


	15. Tres días

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 15: "Tres días"

* * *

Tomoyo POV

Aquellas mariposas aun seguían revoloteando en mi estomago, recordándome aquel beso. Que pareció quedar en mi mente como si fuera un tatuaje.

Kurogane inmediatamente noto aquel brillo en mis ojos, algo había pasado. El era quien mejor me conocía después de mi madre por supuesto. Gracias a que él es tan observador como yo, es una de las pocas personas capaz de atravesar este muro de cristal que es capaz de ocultar todos mis defectos.

La única persona capaz de ver a través de mi, y no es parte mi familia es Eriol.

Nuevamente siento un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, solo pensar en su nombre me provoca tal estremecimiento.

Mi madre me miraba a los ojos de manera perspicaz.

–Tomoyo, ¿Qué te pasa porque estas sonrojada? – inmediatamente vuelvo a la realidad, estaba en aquella amplia mesa donde mi madre se encontraba en la cabecera, observándome.

–No es nada, creo que es la luz– mi madre dudosa fijó su mirada en aquella ampolleta, que a duras penas seguía iluminando, sin embargo, ella decidió no decir nada.

La siguiente mañana estaba tan radiante como el anterior, apenas había nubes en el cielo y el sol alumbraba de forma despampanante.

Me relaje en mi pupitre observando a mi alrededor, nada había cambiado, aun habían solo quince mesas con sus correspondientes sillas, que lucían gastadas por su uso excesivo.

Las paredes parecían que muy pronto iban a dejar de tener color para convertirse solamente en yeso barato. Las ventanas ya estaban empañadas de tanto polvo, pues apenas y Kana se paseaba por este salón. Realmente nuestra clase apesta.

Siento unos murmullos a mi alrededor, eran voces feroces que apenas se entendían, solo había una silueta bajo grandes sombras.

Sus ojos carmesí y cabello completamente negro, eran realmente siniestros.

Siento su mirada penetrante traspasar mi figura como si se tratase de vidrio.

Una fuerte ventisca aleja a aquella siniestra figura, y Eriol me miraba demostrando su preocupación por mí, sonrió de forma alegre tratando de evitar sus preocupaciones.

Me perdí en un mar de pensamientos pensando que quien seria aquel demonio y solo conocía a una persona con los rasgos de aquella figura y esa chica es Meiling.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron prontamente confirmados cuando una espesa nube negra la cubrió y pronto se esfumo dejando solamente a una chica de larguísimo cabello negro suelto.

Loid, aquella chica misteriosa apareció de una esquina solitaria.

–Supongo que Meiling está volviéndose un demonio–Eriol me lanzaba una mirada furtiva la cual yo le correspondía, aquella chica de brillantes ojos azules extendió su mano hacia nosotros y de ella una diminuta pelota rojiza apareció, y de la nada comenzó a quemarse, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente si no, que aquella era una llama negra.

–Loid puedes explicarnos que le paso a ella– apunto a Meiling que ahora levitaba y sus ojos miraban hacia un punto inexistente, no parecía estar viva.

–Muy bien, creo que se merecen una explicación– una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, Eriol mantenía el rostro sereno, al igual que yo.

–Comienza– ella borró su sonrisa y bajó la mano para guardar aquella esfera rojiza.

–Meiling y Syaoran hicieron un pacto conmigo– su mirada estaba brillante y nuevamente apareció aquella sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué ellos harían un pacto contigo? – ninguno espero que aquella pregunta saliera de mi boca, sin embargo, ella me miro antes de responder.

–Una boba chica enamorada haría de todo para mantenerse a su lado. Incluso vender su alma al mismísimo diablo– aquello concordaba, después de todo Meiling estaba enamorada de Syaoran, pero ¿Por qué razón Syaoran le vendería el alma a aquella chica?

–Una persona que vive la desesperación ante sus ojos y la muerte frente a él, daría su alma ¿no creen? – ante aquella respuesta, asiento con el rostro esperando que prosiguiera aquella explicación.

–Cuando Kinomoto hizo su elección, ella te prefirió a ti antes que a él– Ella me miraba de forma misteriosa, y Eriol solo abría y cerraba la boca.

– ¿Qué elección? – Eriol me miraba sin saber a qué elección se refería, ella de inmediato lo noto.

–Recuerdas cuando estuviste en lo más profundo de tu mente– un vago recuerdo me invadió, sabía de qué momento me hablaba.

–Muy bien, creo que ahora comienza mi explicación. Li Syaoran al ser un cuerpo carente de alma, se convirtió en una persona vacía y olvido valorar a las personas que estaban a su lado ¿Recuerdan a Shiefa Li? Pues ella murió y él se sintió culpable, dándome su alma a cambio de traer de vuelta a la vida a su querida hermanita.

–De que murió Shiefa– ella sonrió de forma macabra.

–Asesinada por un delincuente común y corriente– de inmediato me imagine a Li completamente destruido, envuelto en mantas en la completa oscuridad.

–Continua con tu explicación– ella enfoco su mirada en mis ojos y continúo.

–Por supuesto su primita quiso unirse dándome su alma, ya que él se sintió traicionado al ver que yo no le devolví a su hermanita– un aroma repugnante impregno el ambiente, aquello me desconcentraba y apenas lograba devolverle la mirada –Los engañe y por supuesto tengo ambas almas, y solo queda esperar que él se corrompa, dejándome su cuerpo a mi disposición.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que el deje su cuerpo a tu disposición?– nuevamente nos miró.

– ¿Qué no es obvio? –dijo eso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo– Una vez él se convierta en demonio yo ocupare su cuerpo, y así podre eliminar a Kinomoto, su risa resonó por la habitación, y sus macabros ojos hipnotizantes.

–¿Cuando poseerás el cuerpo de Li? – la pregunta de Eriol, despertó de su ensoñación a Loid quien respondió de inmediato.

–En tres días– dicho esto se esfumo, mientras el cuerpo de Meiling caía bruscamente al suelo dejándola inconsciente.

–Tenemos tres días para liberarlo de las garras de Loid– Eriol se mantuvo callado, sin inmutarse.

–Estamos acabados– sin decir nada más se marchó a su pupitre dejándome en mi lugar. Después de todo tenía razón, Li tenía casi la misma cantidad de magia que Sakura y también en su cuerpo está sellada la esencia maligna de Loid.

* * *

Punto De Vista Sakura

Apenas logro divisar un rayo de luz que entra sigilosa por la ventana, aun es muy temprano y apenas está saliendo el sol.

–"_Loid usará el cuerpo de Syaoran y de esa forma nos destruirá a todos"_ – Las palabras de Tomoyo sonaban muy duras, eso es lo que me está robando el sueño, después de todo ¿Cómo lograría vencer a una carta Clow con una enorme cantidad de energía maligna?

–Debo encontrar a The Hope– me arrope más, apenas logre divisar el brillo del libro que contenía las cartas, The Mirror salió y dijo:

–Sakura-san The Hope está atrapada en su mente–apenas escuche esas palabras la mire a los ojos, tratando de descubrir aquellas palabras.

–Use a…– ella volvió a su estado de carta antes de terminar su oración dejándome aquí tratando de escuchar aquellas palabras que ella quería decir.

Luego de vanos intentos de llamarla, sentí como una voz me hablaba.

– _¡Sakura!_ – esa era la voz de The Hope, levante el rostro en busca de ella, no estaba, sin embargo volví a escuchar su voz.

–_Sakura, Hay una manera de salvar a tus amigos, sin embargo, Debemos capturar a Matsurami Kana y encontrar a Kaho Mizuki–_ sin quererlo un brillo invadió mis ojos, después de todo extrañaba mucho a la profesora Mizuki.

Sin revisar la hora, de inmediato corrí hacia mi celular para llamar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, después de todo podríamos volver a nuestra dimensión y olvidarnos de este mundo completamente oscuro donde vivimos en la discriminación, y nos juzgan a la primera mirada, solo quiero volver a mi mundo donde esto no existe.

Ahora solo quedaba una duda ¿Dónde se encontraba la profesora Mizuki?

Syaoran y Meiling se unieron a nuestra misión número uno: "Secuestro a Kana Matsurami" las sonrisas sombrías de Tomoyo y Eriol demostraban su desprecio hacia aquella profesora.

Ella estaba sentada en una banca durante el primer receso. Estaba sola y no había nadie a su alrededor, nada nos impedía el secuestro.

–¡The Sleep, duerme a la profesora! – de inmediato Kana cayó, y Eriol y Syaoran la tomaron uno por cada brazo, nadie noto nada,

La llevamos al salón donde Tomoyo iba cada tarde. El coro, ella pidió la llave con la intención de "ensayar para las nacionales" la profesora se creyó aquella falsa historia, seguramente si ella se enterara de la verdad nos suspendería a todos sin excepción.

Acomodamos rápidamente a Kana en una silla y la atamos de pies y manos, con The voice le robamos la voz impidiendo que ella pudiera decir palabra. Claro a menos que nosotros queramos que ella hable.

En menos de diez minutos ella despertó y sus ojos somnolientos nos observaron de manera despreciable, trató de gritar, sin embargo, nadie lograba escucharla

– ¿Conoces a Loid Hiragizawa? – de inmediato ella comenzó a retorcerse en su asiento, como si de esa manera lograría escapar de este interrogatorio.

Tras ese pequeño intento de escapar ella suspiro antes de contestar un –Si– que más bien parecía un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr ser escuchado por todos. Ella se sorprendió de volver a escuchar su voz, de inmediato volvió a gritar, pero nada se oyó.

–Ella cumplirá mi deseo– tras volver a escuchar su voz esta vez no gritó, simplemente se mantuvo callada.

–¿Cuál deseo? – La pregunta de Tomoyo resonó por el salón.

–Matar a Shiefa Li– todos abrimos y cerramos la boca, de inmediato noté como Syaoran apretaba con fuerza sus puños, conteniéndose el hecho de golpearla.

–¿Por qué querías matar a Shiefa? – la voz de Meiling sonaba forzada y el desprecio no se hizo esperar.

–Por culpa de ella murió una persona muy importante para mí, Aiko mi hermana menor– Syaoran evito mirarla nuevamente y ella continuo– Yo y Aiko vivíamos en Shanghái y Shiefa fue la primera persona en brindarme su amabilidad enseñándome las instalaciones, ella y Aiko estaban estudiando lo mismo, mi hermana era un año menor que yo. Ella nos contó que tenía un hermano pequeño y ese eres tu Li.

Todos estábamos escuchando atentos la historia de ella.

–Shiefa tenía malos amigos, ellos solían andar con drogas y pistolas amenazando estudiantes. Uno de esos chicos estaba enamorado de Aiko, quien lo rechazo de inmediato.

Nadie lograba entender el porqué ella odiaba a Li, al menos no aun.

–El chico me miro de forma morbosa, inspeccionando cada parte de mi cuerpo y luego el de Shiefa–Syaoran de inmediato cerro los puños– el chico metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó una pistola, y me amenazo.

De inmediato ella dijo aquella amenaza de aquel tipo, sus ojos de inmediato se humedecieron.

Su hermana recibió una bala en la cabeza, aquel hombre disparó y la vida de Aiko se esfumo.

Aquel hombre de inmediato salió corriendo, aquella bala detono la ira de Kana, quien de inmediato sintió rencor con aquel hombre, y también con Shiefa, quien les presento aquel tipo que no solo destruiría la vida de su hermana, sino también la de Matsurami.

Quería que Shiefa sufriera la muerte, la de su hermano pequeño, a quien ella tanto apreciaba, sin embargo, la sonrisa socarrona de la hermana de Li, la llevo a su muerte.

El arrepentimiento de Kana la mantuvo en una burbuja donde se encontraba su humanidad, después de pedir aquel deseo ella se arrepintió y aquella marca dolía como si hubiera sido tallada con fuego en su espalda. Era la marca de una asesina.

Los ojos de la profesora de inmediato dejaron de brillar, y su respiración se dejó de sentir. Murió de una manera indescriptible, sin embargo una sonrisa apenas se lograba divisar, Después de todo, fue capaz de contar la verdad al hermano de aquella chica, y al ver sus ojos, noto el mismo dolor que ella misma sufrió al perder a Aiko.

Sus últimas palabras fueron –Lo siento– después de eso sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

* * *

Después de aquel momento, los demás estudiantes nos miraban de una manera tan cruel que me sentía diminuta ante su presencia. Ellos nos trataban como asesinos, a toda la sección de chicos problema.

A veces deseo que ellos estuvieran en nuestro lugar para comprendernos, sin embargo me arrepiento. Yo no quiero estar en el lugar de ellos, no quiero despreciar a los demás solamente por pertenecer a un grupo donde solo se les trata como basura.

–Has estado en otro mundo durante todo el día ¿No Kinomoto? – de inmediato gire el rostro para encontrarme con Syaoran, sonreí y mire hacia un punto fijo en la lejanía.

–Y tu no deberías estar más aturdido con aquellas revelaciones– el mantenía su rostro sereno, sin embargo, de inmediato note que había algo en su mirada, tristeza.

–Supongo– se mantuvo callado durante unos minutos– Kinomoto, no mires demasiado me aturdes– sonreí y de inmediato puse mi mano encima de la de él, sentí un leve estremecimiento.

–Sigues siendo igual– una risa se me escapo y él me fulmino con la mirada.

–A q-que te refieres– yo lo mire directo a sus ojos ámbares.

–Nada– él no pregunto nada más.

De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, y no podía sacar de mi cabeza aquel "_Es muy guapo". _Sencillamente sentía como me ardía el cuerpo, cada vez que miraba sus labios pues deseaba volver a besarlo.

–Kinomoto– el me miró.

– ¿Qué pasa? –el se acerco hacia mí, y luego se alejo.

–N-no pasa n-nada–su voz sonaba entrecortadamente y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Sentí mi rostro arder de un momento a otro "_Aun me sigues gustando",_ quería pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero para cuando me di vuelta el rostro estaba cerca mío, muy cerca.

Me besó de forma agresiva y para cuando nos separamos, nuestras voces eran entrecortadas.

Los ojos de Syaoran eran diferentes, ya no eran de aquel atrayente color ámbar, sino que eran rojizos, de un color similar a la sangre.

"_Syaoran muy pronto será un demonio como aquellos que ellos mismos asesinan cada día al anochecer"_ – las palabras de Tomoyo resonaban en mi mente, mientras veía como una sonrisa socarrona se posa en el rostro de Syaoran.

* * *

**Hola **

**Que tal me he demorado, pero esta vez me he tardado menos que antes, jejeje. Iba a publicar este capítulo ayer, pero no sé si sabrán. Les diré de todos modos.**

**Ayer cerca de las 20:00 hubo un terremoto en Chile donde el epicentro fue cerca de Illapel (Creo) de 8,4 grados, y bueno a mí también me afecto, tengo familiares cerca de una zona insegura (en otras palabras deben correr al cerro o si no morirán ahogados producto de un tsunami) **

**Dicho esto espero que comprendan mi situación, espero que sigan leyendo este humilde fanfic que ya está en su recta Final, si como leyeron ya está en sus últimos días de emisión.**

**También debo decir gracias a todas aquellas personitas que no solo se han conformado con leer este fanfic, sino que me dejan un review que es una de esas cosas que me alegra el día y fortalece mis ganas de seguir escribiendo, o aquellas personas que dejan esta historia en sus "Favoritos" Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, que ha nacido de un impulso de un segundo (El cual después me arrepentí, pero seguí adelante) **

**Por eso dejo un millón de gracias a aquellos dieciséis review, dieciocho followers y nueve favoritos, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo (Esto ya casi parece como agradezco cuando termine el fic)**

**Les dejo un caluroso abrazo y buenas vibras a todos y todas que le den un segundo para leer este fanfic.**

**TsubasaMay.**


	16. Infierno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 16: "Infierno"

* * *

Pov Syaoran

–Bien ¿qué quieres decirme? – la chica sentada frente mío, prácticamente me devoraba con la mirada.

–Me gustas– sus palabras eran increíblemente melosas, sus ojos azules brillaban.

–Loid, no estoy para tus estupideces, suelta lo que querías decirme– hizo una mueca extraña y se acerco demasiado a mi rostro.

–Me gustas– acerco aun más su rostro hacia el mío, y un asqueroso olor invadió el ambiente, causándome arcadas.

–Hueles horrible– ella retrocedió de inmediato y comenzó a hacer su dramático dialogo.

–Syaoran tienes muy poco tacto, cosas como esas no se les dice a las chicas– sus ojos se volvieron penetrantes y me miraban fijamente– sobre todo si me lo dices a mí.

–Muy pronto aparecerá el demonio de la muerte– ella continuo su dialogo y seguía mirándome– ese demonio arrasara con todo en dos días.

– ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?– ella sonrió de lado.

–Esta aquí– ella apunto a mi pecho dejándome anonadado.

– ¿Yo soy ese demonio? – ella asintió.

–Kinomoto es la única que puede parar toda esta masacre, sin embargo, dudo que ella acepte matarte– yo solo la mire sin contestar.

–Solo debe hacerlo y ya después de todo apenas y me conoce– dije sin pensar.

–No, ella no lo hará– seguí mirándola– porque ella es incapaz de quitarle la vida a la persona más importante para ella.

Sentí como todo se derrumbaba a mí alrededor y lo único que quedaba en mi mundo era el rostro de Kinomoto Sakura, su sonrisa.

Aquella plaza diminuta ya no existía, solo podía sentir la inexistente sonrisa de Sakura, su risa melodiosa y su dulce voz. Solo la podía sentir a ella.

–Claro que no te digo esto para que vayas corriendo tras ella, debes hacer que te odie– su sonrisa macabra se ensancho.

–P-porque haría eso.

–Porque ella de lo contrario pensara que la amas y no te matará, de forma que tú mismo la asesinaras– mi rostro se volvió sombrío.

–No lo haría eso a ella, no soy tan egoísta como piensas– ella me miro y su eterna sonrisa continúo decorando su rostro.

–Este es un fragmento del futuro– me pasó un cristal transparente con toques rosáceos

"_Un mundo apocalíptico apareció ante mí, y vi los cuerpos rotos de Tomoyo y Eriol, Sakura estaba completamente herida y seguía con su sonrisa diciendo: _

–_Syaoran recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien– después de eso un hilo negro controlado por mi fue roto, y Sakura de inmediato cayó, quedando igual que mis compañeros que eran maestros de la manipulación…"_

Desperté de golpe encontrándome en esa misma plaza, y aquellos resplandecientes ojos azules observándome.

–Que debo hacer para evitar ese futuro– ella me miro.

–Debes asesinar a Tomoyo– aquello quebró mi determinación, después de todo no creo poder asesinar a Daidouji.

* * *

Pov Eriol

–Tomoyo crees poder encontrar a la profesora Mizuki sin viajar– ella asintió con el rostro.

–Ella está muy cerca, después de todo en aquel sueño vi donde ella estaba escondida y también nuestro futuro– ella bajo la mirada, al igual que yo.

–Ambos moriremos ¿No es cierto? – ella asintió sin mirarme.

–En dos días Syaoran nos matará, la única que es capaz de hacer algo es Sakura, sin embargo, ella no acabará con su vida– sonreí melancólicamente.

–Tomoyo, explicarme bien tu poder– ella asintió con desgano, y levanto el rostro para mirarme fijamente.

–Puedo ver el futuro a través de los sueños– yo le devolví la mirada y ella continuo– Lo descubrí de inmediato.

–Entonces tu siempre supiste todo– ella sonrió sin ganas.

–Sí, siempre supe todo, esa es precisamente la razón por la que ella no quiere que le diga todo esto a Sakura.

–Ya veo– ella nuevamente bajó la mirada.

–Sin embargo, el futuro puede cambiar y Li tiene en sus manos las vidas de todos nosotros.

–Supongo, pero que viste exactamente– ella sonrió.

–Estuve esperando aquella pregunta. En mi sueño Syaoran era poseído por aquella chica, quien es capaz de controlar los hilos del destino, en otras palabras, es capaz de manipular las vidas de nosotros.

–Quieres decir que ella nos asesinara indirectamente– ella sonrió.

–Sin embargo, Syaoran nos dio una pista de cómo acabarla ¿No es así? – asentí con alegría.

–No tiene habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo– mi sonrisa volvió –Tengo una idea y para eso necesitaremos ayuda– ella de inmediato supuso de quien era la ayuda.

–No debemos incluirla de inmediato, debemos hechizarla para que Loid no sienta su presencia y también para evitar que ella misma no se descontrole– mi querida compañera sonrió ante mi propuesta.

–Muy bien, Sakura no debe saber esto– ambos nos miramos, ella me sonrió.

–La señorita Mizuki muy pronto podrá reencontrarse con usted, y debemos encontrarla, Yue está con ella.

–Si– no sabía exactamente qué decir, mi confusión iba más allá de todo esto, quería a Kaho sin embargo, Tomoyo también me hacía sentir como si estuviera enamorado de ella.

* * *

Hoy es el día en que todo acaba.

Pareciese que hoy lloverá, y nosotros cuatro, estamos preparados para comenzar la cacería de hoy, muchos demonios serán devorados y al fin podrá despertar el demonio.

Kaho y Yue están en la azotea de un local cercano observando todo, mientras ella minuciosamente se queda mirando de reojo, como si desconfiara de nosotros.

De un momento a otro Syaoran se puso a reír de forma estrepitosa, volteo su rostro hacia nosotros, y ahí era donde solo se podía vislumbrar sus ojos que querían saciarse de sangre.

Observe a la luna que lucía del mismo color que los ojos de Syaoran, de un fuerte color carmesí.

Lanzo un rápido ataque hacia mí, un fuerte golpe en la nuca, y un hechizo de aire–_Se está controlando, después de todo, no está usando su último as bajo la manga._

De mi llave mágica aparece una bola negra con rayos rojos, aquello es mi contraataque que va directo a él. Quien de inmediato cae, siendo yo el juez que decide si él vive o muere. Miro hacia un lado viendo como Sakura me miraba sin reconocerme, debía protegerla a ella y a Tomoyo, porque sino ambas morirán.

Para cuando me di cuenta el había escapado, rápidamente miró y uso un escudo que impida a Sakura o a Tomoyo intervenir en esta pelea.

–Estaba esperando este momento, una pelea entre ambos Syaoran, estoy seguro que no me decepcionaras– dicho esto ambos nos lanzamos con una fuerza brutal.

Los truenos que normalmente usa Syaoran estaban golpeándome bruscamente, Ruby y Spinel me miraban a lo lejos también atrapados en un escudo de protección.

–Has mejorado mucho querido pariente lejano– el sonrió y continúo.

La lluvia cayó, haciendo nuestra pelea incluso más interesante, ambos no dábamos tregua a ninguno, Sakura gritaba que nos detuviéramos pero ambos la ignorábamos. El quería saciar su sed de sangre y yo quería agotar sus fuerzas, aun si mi vida depende de esto. Porque Tomoyo debe seguir viviendo.

Solo porque su radiante sonrisa no debe desaparecer y su mirada suspicaz debe seguir brillando para siempre. Mientras yo esté, aun si yo no soy quien reciba aquellos hermosos regalos viniendo de ella. Sus largos cabellos negros se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo, Kaho, aquella hermosa y dulce mujer que no me dejaba amar a Tomoyo.

–Vamos debes concentrarte o te matare–Estoy seguro que este es su último golpe, como aquel que haré también será aquel que decida nuestro destino.

La imagen de aquel tablero que Clow dejo en la casa de la familia de su madre, apareció brillando como nunca debajo de Syaoran, de inmediato mi sello mágico apareció.

Nuestros rostros sudados ya estaban con aquella determinación.

Los cuatro elementos que Syaoran era capaz de utilizar se fusionaron dando un devastador golpe, ambos luchábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, y aquella oscuridad que yo con facilidad podía usar, no parecían caducar.

Ambos estábamos listos para cualquier cosa que sucediera.

De repente sentí mi cuerpo rígido y aquella determinación que hace momentos recorría mi cuerpo como si de adrenalina se tratase, se desvaneció. Como mi vida.

* * *

Pov Sakura

–Esa pelea fue muy aburrida– Loid apareció de la nada, con un hilo negro cortado en sus manos. Ella asesino a Eriol, sentí como la furia recorría mi cuerpo.

– ¡Porque asesinaste a Eriol! – ella me miro confundida.

–Porque estaba aburrida– se miro sus uñas como si fuese lo más interesante en este momento, mientras aquella burbuja que anulaba mis poderes se desvanecía y mis lagrimas se hacían notar en este momento.

–Creo que esta será nuestra lucha– miraba con determinación a aquella chica y ella me miro con su sádica sonrisa.

–La vida de ese chico no será devuelta– ella soltó aquella frase como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Por supuesto que lo se– ella no se sorprendió ni se inmuto.

–Pero primero debes luchar contra el– ella impuso aquella norma.

Un gruñido salió de mi boca y no pasó desapercibido para ella.

Syaoran sonrió de forma enigmática y aquella chica se dirigió a un lugar seguro para observar este espectáculo. Sin embargo, yo no quiero luchar contra él.

Y él tampoco parecía querer moverse. La chica miraba con furia hacia acá.

–Supongo que yo debo encargarme me esto– una enorme telaraña apareció y de ahí solo hilos negros parecían conectarse– si no asesinas a ese chico cortare un hilo o mejor dicho "una vida" muy importante para ti.

–Comenzare con este– ella cortó el hilo, y sin darme cuenta voltee, y al girarme me encontré con el cuerpo de Tomoyo tirado en el suelo.

Tomoyo, aquella chica observadora y risueña estaba muerta. Tan fría como un iceberg y tan callada que podía sentir mis propios latidos del corazón.

–Muy bien– Syaoran abrió y cerró sus labios formando una sonrisa torcida.

– ¡Esta lucha si será interesante! – Aquella chica chilló como si fuera una niña, y daba a la vez pequeños saltos que demostraban cuan entretenida estaba.

Syaoran saltó al edificio y con un pergamino invoco al dios del fuego, de inmediato las casas y locales que había en el lugar se comenzaron a incendiar, dejando todo reducido a escombros y ceniza.

Los cuerpos de Tomoyo y de Eriol estaban juntos, como si de esa forma ambos se protegieran de aquella horrorosa escena, que aquel chico que me robaba cientos de suspiros estaba provocando.

En cuestión de segundos aquella ciudad prácticamente desapareció quedando solo una ciudad apocalíptica, ya no había sol, solamente habían espesas nubes grisáceas estaban cubriendo el cielo por completo impidiendo ver aquel tono azulado.

Aun había edificios ardiendo en llamas y los cuerpos sin vida se multiplicaban a cada segundo, ¿Touya y mi papá estarán bien después de todo este infierno?

–Bien termine con la ciudad, ahora te toca a ti niña– la sonrisa torcida aun no se borraba del rostro de Syaoran.

–Syaoran, por favor ¡vuelve en ti! – sin querer termine arrodillándome del dolor y la angustia, sus palabras sonaron tan vacías, que me recordaron a mi soledad y mis abrumadores pensamientos.

Su rostro se desencajo por un momento y pareció dudar si atacar o no, Loid miraba expectante a sus reacciones, como si lo evaluara por cada cosa que hiciera. Con esfuerzos logro levantarme y mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos ambarinos.

El de inmediato sacó su espada y apunto directo a mi corazón, sin quererlo le desee mis últimas palabras _–_**Syaoran recuerda que pase lo que pase todo estará bien**_–_ Rápidamente corre hacia mí su espada apuntando a mi corazón, la mirada expectante de Loid, todo desaparece y siento como algo cae al suelo, sin embargo, no soy yo.

–_El futuro fue cambiado–_ siento una voz femenina hablarme, dulce y angelical. Mi vista borrosa me impide ver lo que tengo enfrente, solo escucho aquella voz.

– ¿Quién eres? – mis piernas flaquean y caigo de improviso al suelo, sintiendo algo pesado y frio lo tomó, y lo pongo en mi regazo. Aun no podía vislumbrar aquello que tenía enfrente, sin embargo, estoy segura que aquello que estoy protegiendo no me hará daño.

–Soy la carta The Hope, y estoy en lo más profundo de tu subconsciente protegiéndote de aquel mal que te acecha.

–Ya veo– lagrimas de inmediato caen y aquella chica me vuelve a preguntar.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – su voz angelical lucia preocupada.

–S-si solo hubieras aparecido un momento antes mis amigos no habrían muerto– ella se sorprendió ante mi respuesta, perdió la voz por un momento y luego contesto con voz temblorosa.

–Lo lamento– parecía realmente arrepentida, mi voz se suavizo y le respondí.

–Al menos "el" está vivo– aquella chica, apareció ante mí con el rostro empapado de lágrimas y su rostro afligido, tomó mi mano y dijo.

–Aquel chico se suicidó– ante su respuesta me aferró a aquello que yo estoy protegiendo, mis labios tiemblan solo de mencionar aquella frase. Solo en mi mente podía decirlo sin temor a creérmelo realmente. Syaoran está muerto, ahora estoy completamente sola.

Abró mis ojos enfrentándome a mi triste realidad, aquella ciudad apocalíptica, una muchacha sicópata que solo desea matar sin razón alguna, aferrada el cuerpo sin vida de la persona más preciada para mí.

Aquel tormento llamado la sección de chicos problema, Kana Matsurami, solamente eran la punta del iceberg de nuestra vida. Todo esto es un infierno que no parece terminar, un ciclo sin fin.

Ahora solo me queda morir en las manos de aquella persona que inicio este infierno.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Todos han muerto menos Sakura, no me maten por favor.**

**Ya solo queda un capitulo y el epilogó. Sobre qué pasará ahora no diré nada, sin embargo, les diré que nuestra protagonista utilizara una carta.**

**Me he demorado menos en publicar un capitulo esta vez y eso que estoy con muchísima tarea, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dicho esto me despido. **

**Muchos abrazos y besos.**

**TsubasaMay.**


	17. Pase lo que pase todo estara bien

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Capítulo 17: "Pase lo que pase todo estará bien"

* * *

Pov Sakura

Sostenía con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Syaoran, como si fuera de cristal, mire hacia Loid quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y en sus manos un hilo se desvanecía.

Un estrepitoso gritó inundo el lugar, Loid cayó arrodillándose en el suelo y tenía sus manos aferradas a las cenizas de algún edificio caído.

Ruby moon, Spinel sun y Kero se acercaron, los tres se pusieron en posición de batalla, dispuestos a dar su vida para protegerme.

–Sakura, el amo Eriol nos pidió que en caso de morir te protejamos de aquella chica– su melancólica sonrisa y sus ojos tristes, dejaban en claro cuánto dolor siente por la pérdida de su amo.

Mire al cielo contemplando una sutil lluvia de cenizas y polvo, Loid lanzó un grito desgarrador. Yo la mire con ira y ella se transformo en un demonio que duplicaba su altura.

Una enorme telaraña se formo en todo nuestro alrededor y su grotesca e impotente figura, lista para atacar, ambas nos mirábamos con los ojos fijos en la otra.

Una bola dio justo a mi derecha, la mirada de ella era completamente vacía, apenas y sus ojos azules brillaban, solo conservaba su sádica sonrisa.

Aquellos edificios que a dura penas aun quedaban en pie, Loid se encargaba de derrumbarlos sin piedad.

– ¡Todos los preparativos están listos! –una voz femenina interrumpió aquella pelea.

Una pequeña esfera ilumino el lugar hasta encerrarnos en una dimensión alterna, todo era de un color rojizo, mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándome con tres rostros conocidos, Yue, Meiling y la profesora Mizuki.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Kinomoto! – la voz de Meiling era el único sonido que inundaba el lugar.

–Sakura, siento la demora– aquella mirada plateada de Yue me miraba con arrepentimiento.

–Yue– no pude seguir hablando porque ahí habían tres personas muy importantes para mí, y en el suelo yacían otras tres que ya no tenían vida.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Loid no parecía reaccionar aun, por lo que decidí preguntar.

–Es una barrera, esto impedirá que gente inocente siga muriendo y que aquellos moribundos edificios sigan en pie– la profesora Mizuki se acercaba con su cascabel en la mano, aquel objeto mágico brillaba tenuemente hasta perder su luz.

Loid despertó de su trance y atacó con todas sus fuerzas a quien a ella le parecía más débil. Meiling.

Ella rápidamente la evadió, la sádica sonrisa de Loid se desvaneció ante sus vanos intentos por dañar a Meiling con sus imponentes brazos. Por su parte mi amiga de Hong Kong golpeaba y se defendía, impidiendo que Loid la golpeara.

Yue daño gravemente a Loid con una de sus flechas, yo solo observaba, rápidamente me pongo de pie e invoco al báculo de la estrella.

– ¡The Firey! – de inmediato aquella carta cobra vida y ataca a Loid quien a duras penas evade el ataque.

Su cuerpo se vuelve menudo y cae como saco de plomo, apenas puede moverse, yo no parecía aquella intimidante y manipuladora chica.

En mi rostro florece una sonrisa, sin embargo, vuelvo a recordar, aquel chico murió, aquella sonrisa se marchita volviendo aquella mirada melancólica.

Meiling se me acerca y me extiende su mano.

–Ya vas a ver que todo mejorara porque, "_pase lo que pase todo estará bien"_ – su melancólica sonrisa me recordó, su persona más especial también murió, después de todo ambas estamos enamoradas de la misma persona.

Dos muchachas aparecieron de la nada, Lea y Lidia, sus rostros lucían culpables.

–Lo siento mucho Meiling– mi amiga de inmediato se acerca a sus amigas que estaban esperándola con sus rostros cabizbajos.

–Por que se disculpan– ambas miradas triste de inmediato se transforman en una mirada aterradora.

–Somos ángeles de la muerte– de inmediato reacciono, ella nos van a matar.

– ¡Meiling aléjate de ellas! – Meiling no parece creerme, sin embargo, aquellas chicas que decían ser sus amigas, con solo mover un dedo le quitaron la vida.

– ¡Porque la asesinaron! – mi voz en cada segundo que pasaba parecía apagarse, la profesora Mizuki ni se inmuto ante la presencias de aquellas chicas, por su parte los guardianes estaban en posición defensiva.

–Somos enviados del gran Dios de la muerte, debemos acabar con aquellas personas que pertenecen al Clan Li– devuelvo mi mirada hacia donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Syaoran.

–Pero veo que esa, se nos adelanto– Lea mencionaba con total desprecio el nombre de Loid.

–Supongo que con esto, nuestra misión está cumplida– al parecer la única Li que quedaba con vida era Meiling.

– ¿Porque asesinaron a todos los que formaban parte del Clan Li? – Lidia me miro fijamente, sus ojos eran azules. Como los de Loid.

–Al parecer el jefe de aquel clan, intento asesinar a…–Lidia dejo de hablar, de inmediato cayó al suelo, Lea rápidamente la recoge viendo sus pulsaciones.

–No creerán que me mataran tan fácilmente ¿No? – una moribunda Loid se levanta con mucho esfuerzo, en sus manos un hilo negro roto, la vida de Lidia.

Unas fuertes ráfagas de vientos hacen que Loid caiga de inmediato al suelo, al parecer Lea lucia furiosa.

– ¡Quien te crees que eres para ver quien vive y muere! – dagas aparecen en sus manos, y con su excelente puntería logra darle de lleno en su brazo, un desgarrador grito se siente, al parecer le dolía.

–Y tú no eres una asesina también, finges ser un ángel de la muerte cuando solo eres un sucio ángel caído, como yo– grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme, al parecer Loid también era un ángel.

–Supongo, pero al menos yo no niego mis orígenes, mucho menos traiciono a mis compañeros al obtener un gran poder– Lea lanza de inmediato otra daga, esta le da en su rodilla.

–Tú también lo habrías hecho– ella negó rápidamente, y comenzó a jugar con sus últimas tres dagas.

–Juguemos– Loid abre los ojos como platos ante aquella frase– A la ruleta rusa, tres dagas, si fallo vives y me asesinaras como a Lidia, sin embargo sabes que sucede si yo gano.

Aquello no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

La primera daga dio justo en su cuello, causando que rápidamente la sangre fluya y un fuerte gemido invada el lugar. La segunda daga dio justo en su cadera de forma que los gritos aun seguían, al parecer Lea no quería dar tregua, sin embargo, solo le quedaba una daga, y la sonrisa de Loid pese al dolor y sus gritos aun seguía ahí.

La tercera daga dio justo en el corazón de Loid, quien rápidamente corta el hilo de la vida de Lea, el corazón de ambas deja de latir al mismo tiempo.

Los guardianes, la profesora Mizuki y yo solo observábamos el lugar, que solamente era un centro de tortura. Tantos cadáveres, y sangre dispersa en el suelo, en este momento es cuando podía sentir mis lágrimas caer de forma irremediable.

–Sakurita, no estés tristes nosotros aun estamos contigo– Kero se me acercó y en un intento de abrazarme yo siento mi cuerpo colapsar.

– _¿Quieres que tus amigos sigan viviendo?_ – siento aquella voz nuevamente.

–Q-Quien eres– aquella voz suave y angelical cobra forma y aparece ante mí una niña de largo cabello gris y ojos del mismo color.

–_Yo puedo ayudarte a volver a ver a tus amigos–_ sentí como la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo y mi rostro se ponía serio.

– ¿Cómo harás eso? – ella bajó la mirada, y sonrió.

–_En el cuerpo de aquel chico aun queda la magia sellada de Loid, y en el tuyo esta mi magia, solo podrá hacer efecto esta magia una vez, por lo que debes pensar en el momento exacto al que te quieres devolver_– sonreí, sabia al momento exacto al cual yo deseaba volver.

–Ya lo pensé– ella sonrió y continuó.

–_Para quitarle aquella magia a él, debes besarlo– _sentí mi rostro arder, sin embargo el nunca lo sabrá ¿cierto?

Rápidamente me dirijo hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de él y me inclino hasta darle un pequeño beso en los labios, que ahora estaban completamente fríos.

Siento como un escalofrió me recorre, era más poder.

– _¿Estas lista?_ – asiento rápidamente, ella me sonríe una última vez,

–Si– siento como si flotara y todo a mi alrededor no era más que un espiral infinito, cierro con fuerza mis ojos, y cuando logro tocar tierra firme estoy muy mareada.

Apenas logro mantenerme de pie gracias al mareo que me causo aquel viaje en el tiempo y dimensiones, frente a mí se encontraba un Syaoran sumamente preocupado, de inmediato una sonrisa invade mi rostro.

–Aquí voy– de inmediato convoco a The Jump para lograr alanzar a Syaoran.

– ¡Espera por favor enseguida estaré contigo!–Syaoran no podía terminar su frase, porque yo estaba lista para saltar.

– ¡No quiero! – salto y Syaoran de inmediato busca el ángulo perfecto para lograr atraparme. Siento como la felicidad invade mi cuerpo– ¡Me encantas!

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar, y aquel Syaoran que conocí por fin habían vuelto.

_Por que pase lo que pase todo estará bien ¿no es así Sakura?_

* * *

**Septiembre, 2015**

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola, esta vez me he demorado muy poco en publicar y el capitulo es algo corto.**

**Ya solo queda el epilogo, espero que logren esperar y bueno creo que para mi siguiente publicación si me demorare un poco debido a mis tareas, ahora estoy fugada sin embargo, mañana debo volver a mis tareas.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer este humilde fanfic y por aquellos hermosos review que me han ayudado a seguir publicando.**

**CarGian**: Muchas gracias por dejar aquel review, y bueno toda mi familia está bien, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y espero que tu también estés muy bien. Besotes enormes.

**Y muchísimas gracias a todos los demás que me han dejado un review, nos vemos en el epílogo.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**TsubasaMay**


	18. Destino deseado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Summary: "Que tan difícil sería dar clases en la peor sección de una escuela, donde todos los alumnos tienen un defecto: un delincuente, una despistada, un mentiroso, una chica manipuladora y un sádico, Kaho Mizuki tiene la difícil misión de dar clases en la sección de "chicos problema", solo esperaba salir sin heridas en el camino." Universo Alterno.**

¿Chicos problema o incomprendidos?

Epilogo: "Destino deseado"

* * *

Pov Sakura

Nuevamente le daba vueltas a aquel lápiz, Syaoran faltó a clases hoy día, supongo que es porque el frío ya se siente. Sonreí, a pesar de ser algo reservado era un chico de lo más interesante.

Desde que volví a esta dimensión a la cual pertenezco siento, como poco a poco me acostumbro a una vida sin discriminación, sin embargo hay algo que nos falta a cada uno, después de todo nada es tan perfecto.

Eriol jamás volvió de Inglaterra, por lo que él nos hace falta, Tomoyo me observa minuciosamente como si alguien importante en su vida faltara, espero que pronto ella encuentre a aquella persona.

Solo quedan unos minutos para salir de clases y ya siento la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo, cada fibra de mi ser ansia estar con Syaoran, y aunque quiera negarlo ya lo extraño, Tomoyo se ríe a hurtadillas de mi. Si hay algo que no extraño de aquel mundo, es aquella misteriosa melancolía de Tomoyo, que impedía que sonriera de verdad.

En cuanto el profesor nos deja salir, me despido de mis amigas y rápidamente me dirijo a la salida. Por suerte la casa de Syaoran está cerca de la escuela.

Una vez estoy en la puerta de su casa, toco el timbre, siento sus pasos, y abre la puerta, instantáneamente extiendo mis brazos y me lanzo hacia él, no lo he visto durante muchos días. A mi atractivo novio, solo mencionar aquella palabra siento como me sonrojo, a pesar de que llevamos cuatro años siendo novios, aun siento como si apenas empezáramos a salir. Aquellas mariposas y el miedo a volver a perderlo.

Sobre todo aquel desgarrador miedo a volver a perderlo, es una persona muy importante para mí. Mi persona más preciada

En tanta confusión aprovecho para besarlo muy intensamente, me aferro a su espalda, y él hace lo mismo.

Esa tarde estaba destinada a que ambos nos besáramos como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Sakura estas muy salvaje hoy día– yo gruñí y como respuesta mordí su labio inferior, sentí como el pasaba la lengua por la herida.

–Syaoran, te he extrañado mucho– aquello era lo más obvio que yo podía responder.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero no es como para que prácticamente me asustes de esa forma, y además practiques canibalismo conmigo– él se separo de mi observándome fijamente, en parte tenía razón, pero lo extrañaba muchísimo.

–Tú me haces practicar canibalismo…– me sonroje, no podía seguir hablando, era muy vergonzoso.

–Si claro– me acerca a él y comienza a besarme el cuello.

Yo vuelvo a besarlo, y el parece sonreír.

–Por cierto lindo chupón– el dice apuntando una parte de mi cuello. Noto como poco a poco cierta área de mi cuello, comienza a volverse de un color violáceo

– ¡Syaoran! – eso fue lo único que pude decir al ver "eso" en mi cuello, si Touya lo viera me mataría a mí y por supuesto que a mi novio.

–Por cierto, Sakura es muy tarde, ¿tu padre no se preocupara? – sonreí ante su pregunta y levante un dedo.

–No sé si lo recuerdas, pero mi papá está en una excavación y Touya está colapsado de tareas de la universidad, por lo que esta noche me quedare en tu casa– gire mi dedo en círculos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– ¿Y si tu hermano llega en la madrugada y no te ve? – pregunto como si nada, mientras seguía mi dedo girante con la mirada.

–Se quedara en casa de Yukito– luego de aquel comentario de mi parte el solo dijo: "ah…"

* * *

Espesas y grises nubes decoraban el cielo esta mañana, Syaoran estaba a mi lado con un gran abrigo y aquella bufanda verde que yo le regale, aun no podía creer cuantos años el había atesorado aquel objeto.

– ¿Por qué me miras tanto Sakura? – Syaoran parecía mirarme confundido, yo solo moví mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

–Solo estoy pensando en ciertas cosas– el pareció no creérselo.

–Ah, ya veo– escondió su rostro en aquella vieja bufanda, como si su nariz ya rojiza volviera a su color natural.

– ¿Por qué aun tienes eso? – apunte directo a la bufanda, causando confusión en el por aquella pregunta.

–Porque me gusta. Además tu me la has regalado, por eso es muy especial para mí– siento como rápidamente me sonrojo, el deja de caminar, yo me acerco a él, y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias– el parece desconcertado, pero aun sonríe, yo le correspondo aquella sonrisa.

Caminamos a la escuela, que al parecer ha sufrido bastantes remodelaciones, lo cual significa que es mucho más lindo que aquel desagradable instituto de aquel mundo creado por esa muchacha.

Miro mi cuello, decorado por una fina cadena plateada decorada con una perla color azul Como los ojos de Loid, sentía que me observaba, después de todo este es el pago por todo lo que deje atrás hace muchos años. Muchas personas que dejaron de vivir volvieron, y yo debía mantener a Loid bajo un sello de magia, que si se rompía, ella renacería. Por esa misma razón, yo misma me encargare de que eso no suceda, porque las personas que más quiero correrían peligro. Nuevamente, y yo no quería perderlos, otra vez.

Porque este ha sido solo un pequeño pago, por todo aquello que yo misma deseo, como el que ellos sean felices y tengan una vida prospera, aunque suene egoísta, no quiero contarles nada sobre aquel aterrador mundo, donde todos y cada uno sufrimos demasiado, y al parecer nadie recordaba nada.

Después de todo soy una egoísta y no deseo que ellos carguen con la culpa que yo estaba cargando ahora mismo, no quería verlos sufrir.

–Sakura, ya llegamos al salón– vuelvo en mi misma, para enfocarme en la habitación donde nos encontrábamos, solo estaban Tomoyo y Naoko, que nos miraban sonrientes.

– ¡Buenos días! – Ambas chicas me saludan, con sonrisas en sus risueños rostros, Syaoran las saluda a ambas con la mano y se dirige a su asiento.

– ¡Has llegado con tu novio, picarona! – La poca sutileza de Tomoyo impide que mi rostro siga con su tono natural convirtiéndose en un color rojo cereza.

– ¿Por cierto porque se tapa casi todo el rostro? Aquí no hace frio– la ingenua pregunta de Naoko despertó el interés de Tomoyo, quien sonreía socarronamente, mirando a Syaoran, quien la ignoraba olímpicamente.

–R-recuerden que Syaoran solía vivir en Hong Kong y allí hacia muchísima más calor que aquí ¿cierto? – mi intento desesperado por esconder aquella herida en el labio inferior de Syaoran, levantaban aun más sospechas.

Yamasaki y Chiharu ingresaron al salón seguidos de varios compañeros.

Nuestro pequeño círculo se expandió, estábamos Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo y yo, conversando de algún tema trivial.

Yamasaki y Syaoran hablaban amenamente, hasta que el primero, tuvo curiosidad sobre aquella bufanda, el segundo de inmediato comenzó a sudar frio.

–Syaoran si que eres friolento, por cierto sabias que la palabra friolento tiene orígenes griegos, los mismísimos…– el curioso relato de Yamasaki fue interrumpido por los golpes de Chiharu.

Las clases fueron transcurriendo, Tomoyo se me acerco y pregunto:

–Sakura, el domingo es el día ¿No? – asentí con tristeza, este año no iría con mi familia, Tomoyo, Meiling, Tía Sonomi, Touya y Syaoran serán mis acompañantes.

–Tomoyo ¿nos juntaremos en el cementerio? – ella asintió con desgano, al parecer el tema había hecho decaer el ambiente.

–Sakura, por favor sigue siendo alegre.

Aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad y completo apoyo, llenaban mi ser de ganas de seguir aquí. Mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto, cumpliría un nuevo año tras su muerte este domingo, y aunque es algo triste, todos los años vamos sin falta, es por eso que ahora sin el apoyo de mi padre siento como la tristeza me invade. Pues extraño demasiado a mi madre, aunque apenas la haya conocido.

* * *

Mi elegante vestido color negro hecho por Tomoyo, lograba levantarme el ánimo, que parecía estar por los suelos.

Todas aquellas personas que habían prometido venir conmigo, están aquí, compartiendo mi tristeza y melancolía de un triste recuerdo. Syaoran estaba a mi lado, viendo como aquella antigua lápida que estaba en perfectas condiciones aun estaba imponente y alto, a pesar de que el musgo ya estaba sobresaliendo.

Deje una de las tantas fotos que mi madre se había sacado cuando ella era una modelo en la lápida, decorando ese lugar. Tomoyo se alejo junto con su madre y Meiling, dejándonos solo a Syaoran y mi hermano, observando esta lápida, que traía recuerdos buenos y malos, de una mujer que ahora yace bajo tierra.

–Creo que yo voy a acompañar a Meiling y Daidouji– apenas preste atención a su comentario, pero Touya no lo paso de largo.

–Debes quedarte, serás un mocoso idiota, pero para mi padre y Sakura ya casi eres parte de la familia– el lugar se inundo de incomodo silencio, Syaoran tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido por aquel comentario de Touya.

Syaoran se acerco tímidamente, he hizo una reverencia.

–Mucho gusto señora Nadeshiko, soy Li Syaoran. Novio de Sakura, es un gusto conocerla y espero que me deje seguir estando al lado de Sakura, ella es una persona muy especial para mí. Por eso señora Nadeshiko ¡espero que usted esté de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo! – luego de aquellas palabras, el lugar nuevamente quedo en silencio, Touya lo observaba como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que el haría eso.

–Bueno yo alcanzare a las chicas, ya se están demorando– dicho esto ni Syaoran ni yo pudimos detenerlo, el iba a paso rápido y sigiloso, no iría con ellas, quería estar solo.

–Realmente me has sorprendido, no pensé que harías eso– Syaoran me miraba con melancolía, y levanto el rostro esbozando una sonrisa.

–No es nada, solo deseaba presentarme ante ella como tu novio– el fijo nuevamente la mirada en la lápida.

–La próxima vez seré yo quien se presente ante tu padre, tal y como lo has hecho tú– él se sorprendió y volvió a sonreír.

–Entonces estaré esperando por ese momento con ansias.

* * *

Pov Tomoyo

–Me quedare aquí un momento– estábamos en un parque dentro del cementerio, pero no había ningún vendedor cercano, ellas siguieron de largo con desconfianza.

–Está bien, después vendremos a recogerte– dicho esto ambas se marcharon.

Un hombre estaba en una banca sentado descuidadamente, con un ramo de flores seco entre las manos, y la mirada pérdida en el cielo. Estaba usando un esmoquin negro y una corbata negra decoraba aquella descuidada camisa blanca con dos botones desabrochados.

– ¿Por qué tan triste? – mi pregunta atrajo de inmediato su atención.

–Que acaso no te enseñaron a no acercarte a los extraños, niña– su mirada seria estaba fija en mí, yo sonreí.

–Supongo que sí, pero también me enseñaron que debo ayudar a los demás– el alzo una ceja de inmediato.

– ¿Y yo acaso te he pedido ayuda? – su voz sarcástica, era muy profunda.

–No, sin embargo, sin decirlo lo deseabas– él se me queda mirando.

–…

–Por cierto soy Tomoyo Daidouji ¿Y tú? – extendí mi mano hacia él, quien apenas y me tomaba en cuenta.

–Kurogane– el me extendió su mano, con desgano.

–Por cierto ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? – el me miro como di tuviera dos cabezas.

–Suelen decir que parezco un delincuente no me ofrece trabajo una chiquilla tan seguido– sonreí ante su comentario.

–Prefiero que me digas princesa– el sonrió torcidamente ante mi comentario.

–Muy Bien **Princesa**– sonreí con satisfacción, de inmediato anote mi número de celular en la palma de la mano de aquel hombre.

–Esperare tu llamada Kurogane– dicho esto me retire de aquella plaza, dejando atrás a aquella persona.

Me encontré con mi madre y Meiling charlando animosamente unos pasos más adelante, al parecer ambas se llevaban de maravilla.

* * *

Pov Sakura

Ya han pasado unos años desde aquella vez, y ahora me encuentro recordando aquellos momentos felices y tristes. Acaricie aquel collar delicado que estaba en mi cuello.

– ¡Sakura ya es tarde! – Mi esposo me gritaba desde la primera planta, la verdad es que a mis veinticuatro años estoy casada con Syaoran y tengo un pequeño hijo de cinco años.

– ¡Si ya voy! – a gran velocidad me visto y bajo las escaleras, topándome con mi esposo preparando un delicioso desayuno, y a mi pequeño tomándose un vaso de leche.

– ¡Hola mamá! – ese pequeñín de cabello color castaño chocolate y ojos verdes oscuro me miraba con inocencia.

–Hola Tsubasa, ¿Cómo te has levantado? – el se levanto y se dirigió donde su padre.

Entró a la cocina y de ahí me trajo con mucho cuidado una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas con margarina, el pequeño tenía una radiante sonrisa.

–Muy bien, he soñado algo lindo– de inmediato le ayude con aquella bandeja y el se negó, dejándolo en la mesa sin necesidad de mi ayuda.

– ¿Y qué has soñado? – el pequeño se sentó, y Syaoran también se acomodo junto a nosotros.

–He soñado con un ángel muy lindo– el pequeño extendía sus manos en señal de gran exageración.

–A si ¿Y cómo era? – Syaoran lo miraba mientras tomaba su café, ciertamente el pequeño era muy parecido a él.

–Era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello muy largo de color negro – el pequeño apenas y le prestaba atención a su desayuno a medio comer.

–Debe ser muy hermosa, pero campeón primero lo primero y eso es la comida– Syaoran le revolvía los cabellos al pequeño Tsubasa y el de inmediato se hecho todo a la boca.

– ¡no tan rápido, podrías atragantarte! – mi hijo no hizo caso, y con la boca llena siguió su relato.

– ¡Era muy hermosa, decía que se llamaba Nadeshiko como la abuela! – ahora fuimos Syaoran y yo quienes se atragantaron, soñó con mi madre.

–Entonces has soñado con la abuela– el sonrió pero de inmediato su mirada se volvió sombría.

–Creo que sí, pero había otro ángel de alas negras y ojos azules muy brillantes, su corte de cabello– de inmediato un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, tenía un pésimo presentimiento, si bien hasta el momento Tsubasa no tenia magia, el solo podía percibir y comunicarse con las personas muertas y suele tener visiones del futuro.

– ¿Y te dio miedo? – Syaoran lo miraba curioso, mientras yo sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba sutilmente.

–Para nada, su corte de cabello era completamente ridículo– aquello solo hizo que mi mal presentimiento fuera en aumento– dice que se llama Loid.

No quería a esa chica cerca de mi hijo, no quería que ella volviera a nuestra vida, pero tampoco puedo deshacerme de ella tan fácilmente.

–La abuela Nadeshiko me dijo que me alejara de ella lo más posible– Syaoran sonrió sutilmente.

–Entonces creo que debes alejarte de ese ángel de alas negras– Syaoran le hablaba con mucho cariño a Tsubasa quien de inmediato se acerco corriendo hacia él a abrazarlo.

Tsubasa le susurro unas palabras a Syaoran, aquella frase basto para que el rostro de mi esposo se mantuviera rígido y sin palabras.

–No te preocupes porque tu madre y yo siempre te protegeremos, no dejaremos que ese feo ángel te haga daño– el niño abrazaba muy fuerte a su padre, quizás en otra situación consideraría esto lo más tierno del mundo, de no ser por aquellas lagrimas que caían como chorros por el rostro de Tsubasa.

– ¿Por cierto a qué hora debemos juntarnos con Tía Tomoyo y Taro? – aquella inocente pregunta de mi hijo hizo que ambos reaccionáramos, de inmediato Syaoran tomó la mano de Tsubasa y lo llevo directo al auto, yo por mi parte agarre todo lo que teníamos preparado, y los seguí.

Rápidamente llegamos al punto de encuentro, y ahí estaba ella con su hijo mayor Taro quien estaba contando los minutos con su reloj de juguete.

–Llegan tarde. Ambos– ella hizo un berrinche falso, y luego volvió a sonreír

–Lo siento Tsubasa nos entretuvo bastante tiempo– ella se sorprendió.

–Ya veo, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía, Tsubasa ya está muy grande–Tomoyo sonreía, mientras veía como ambos niños se ponían a jugar en este hermoso parque decorado por aquellos cerezos florecidos.

–Taro también está bastante grande y ya la próxima semana cumplirá los seis años– Tomoyo sonrió complacida.

Taro, el hijo de Tomoyo era una pequeña versión de ella en niño, los mismos ojos amatistas y cabello ligeramente más oscuro, un sentido del humor bastante negro para su edad, y bastante manipulador. Creo a veces que es una mala influencia para Tsubasa.

–Por cierto Suzu ¿No vino contigo? – ella volvió a la realidad.

–No, esta con su padre ahora mismo– sonreí, ella era la hija menor de Tomoyo, tenía apenas cuatro años y era una lindura, su cabello corto color negro y sus ojos amatistas resplandecientes, eran la luz de su padre.

–y ¿cómo está el?– mire hacia delante, Syaoran estaba jugando con ambos niños.

–Está muy bien, pero al parecer esta con mucho trabajo en la escuela– el marido de Tomoyo trabajaba en la escuela.

–Ya veo, la pequeña Suzu lo quiere mucho– ella asintió.

–A veces pienso que lo quiere más a el que a mí– Tomoyo comenzó a reír ante su propio comentario.

–Yo siento lo mismo, Tsubasa es muy unido a Syaoran– Tomoyo volvió a reír.

–Somos un par de celosas– ambas reíamos, hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos así.

Frente a nosotros había dos hombres y uno de ellos, es el marido de Tomoyo y padre de sus ojos. Ahí estaban Eriol y Kurogane.

Si bien Eriol volvió un año después de aquella visita al cementerio, también apareció Kurogane pidiendo empleo a la madre de Tomoyo.

Sonreí mientras contemplaba aquel paisaje, Eriol, Kurogane, Suzu, Taro y Tomoyo, ahí estaba el padre de ellos y aquel que solo estaba ahí.

–Syaoran, te amo– el sonrió y me beso.

– ¡Mami a mí también me amas! –Tsubasa se exalto y me miraba con aquellos inocentes ojos verdes.

– ¡Por supuesto que te amo! – el pequeño se lanzo y nos abrazamos los tres.

De momento todo estaba bien, y dudo que algo grave suceda porque Syaoran siempre estaría junto a mí, y además aquel hechizo siempre estaría de mi lado porque _"pase lo que pase todo estará bien"_

* * *

**Octubre, 2015**

**Y el final ha llegado luego de tantos meses escribiendo este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado y estaré esperando sus opiniones.**

**Ojala amen tanto a Tsubasa como a mí, la verdad no me lo imaginaba de ninguna otra forma, no quise darle los mismos poderes que Syaoran o el tener las cartas Clow, pues quiero que el mismo tenga su propio poder que vaya desarrollando con el paso del tiempo. Además Sakura misma lo dijo, "Hasta el momento…" **

**Con respecto a Tomoyo y su "marido", no quise escribir quien seria, lo dejo a su libre elección (Eriol o Kurogane) Taro y Suzu me parecen una dulzura aunque solo aparecieron durante un momento. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se dieron el lujo de leer esta historia hasta el final y además por aquellos que dejaron un review incitándome a continuar escribiendo. Ya que gracias a aquellos he logrado terminar esta historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado!**

**Un besote.**

**TsubasaMay**


End file.
